Life, Love & Happiness
by chakragoddess
Summary: Sequel to Avatar: The Story Continues. Rated M for future sexual situations. POV: Aang & Katara, but involves the entire gaang. Life after the war. Avatar belongs to Bryke & Nickelodeon.
1. Chapter 1

Here it is guys. The multichapter sequel to Avatar: The Story Continues. If you have found this fanfiction but have not read Avatar: The Story Continues, I highly encourage you to go back and read it first (just so things make sense). I have both an M and a T version in . This story will be rated M as well. Enjoy!

**Prologue**

It has been nearly three and a half years since the Phoenix King was defeated and the world is now a peaceful and prosperous place. Although the excitement of the war had ended, the lives of Aang and his friends were still filled to the brim with major events and milestones. Who would have thought in this short span of time that the lives of teenagers could change quite so much?

Aang and Katara have been inseparable since the war ended. They married in a ceremony held at the Southern Water Tribe. Currently, they live in the Eastern Air Temple, a location selected due to its proximity (as compared to the two other vacant air temples) to a village called Qi Cun. It was at this village that Aang found the descendents of two airbenders who had escaped the Fire Nation attack a century ago. Although the bloodlines have been diluted by Earth Kingdom blood, Aang did find six airbenders and their families who were willing to move with him to the Qi Cun sister site at the Eastern Air Temple and begin training.

Aang and Katara recently had a daughter named Aria. It is too soon to tell if she is a bender, or even what kind of bender she might be.

Fire Lord Zuko married Mai and they have a daughter named Daja. With help primarily from Sokka, Zuko and his mother, Ursa, were reunited not long after the war. Being a world leader, most of Zuko's time is spent governing his nation and helping the world rebuild after the war.

Azula was thrown in a mental institution shortly after the war. After her return, Ursa dedicated her life to rehabilitating Azula. After much consternation, Azula has recently been deemed trustworthy again by Zuko and his family. She now lives at the Fire Nation palace with her mother and brother and is just beginning to relearn how to firebend after her mental breakdown.

Sokka and Suki recently got married and Suki is newly pregnant. Both have continued to train with Master Piandao in the art of swordfighting in the hopes of becoming Masters someday. However, it is unknown how and if the training will continue because Sokka recently became the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe after his father got hurt in a hunting accident.

Suki remains close with the Kyoshi Warriors, though she has officially resigned from the group. Ty Lee remains a member and lives on Kyoshi Island.

Hakoda has met someone new. Her name is Kirima and they are now engaged to be married.

Toph helped to rebuild the Earth Kingdom after the war. She reconnected with Aang, Katara, Sokka and Zuko shortly after that, but in the end decided that the place she wanted to be was with The Duke, who still traveled with Pipsqueak. Acknowledging his young age, she is inclined to wait for him to age and mature before taking things beyond friendship. After a trip to the Fire Nation, Toph went with King Bumi back to Omashu and spent a few days training with him. Bumi fell ill during Toph's visit and unexpectedly left Omashu in Toph's capable hands.

Aang and Katara also added Earth King Kuei and his new wife, Fei Yen, to his list of close friends. Fei Yen is from the village of Qi Cun and has airbending blood in her veins. A trip to Qi Cun to attend engagement and wedding festivities is how Aang located the airbenders he is now training. Aang and Katara also took care of a sickly Fei Yen during the last half of her pregnancy. She and Kuei are now the parents of a son named Mizu, who like Yue, was born lifeless. Aang was given direction from Yue in the spirit world to take Fei Yen to the Northern Water Tribe before she gave birth. When Mizu was born, Aang took him to the spirit oasis where the ocean spirit gave him life. His hair is jet black as a result.

Iroh continues to be kind, all-knowing and nosy from his humble tea shop in Ba Sing Se. If anyone ever needs anything, they know they can count on him.

Zuko, Katara, Suki, Sokka and Toph were all initiated into the Order of the White Lotus, which does not expand its membership very often. Each was deemed worthy and nominated by a high-level existing member. Aang is technically not a member due to his status as Avatar, but will be kept in the loop and included in all Order of the White Lotus activities. The two entities will work closely with each other to maintain peace and order in the world.


	2. Chapter 2

**40 months ASC**

"Hurry up, Katara," said Aang standing in the doorway to their home.

"What is this all about anyway?" Katara asked.

"I have no idea. But when Haruko asks the three of us to meet her somewhere, I usually listen," replied Aang.

Aang was now 16 and had been married to Katara for just over two years. Gone was much of his youthful roundness, replaced with the handsome chiseled look of a young man. Likewise, Katara, now 18, was no longer a girl. Having become a mother at the age of 17, her body exhibited the curves normal women have. Though make no mistake about it - _Master_ Katara was still highly athletic, practicing her waterbending at least two hours every day.

The young family rounded the corner to one of the sitting rooms in the lower part of the temple. They were taken aback when all the residents of the Easter Air Temple yelled "SURPRISE" at them.

"Wh-what's this?" asked Katara.

Haruko, the venerable mother of the Eastern Air Temple, stepped forward and said, "This is Aria's surprise party. You know today is her first birthday, don't you?"

"Uh…yeah," said Aang. "I just didn't think anyone else really remembered. We were just going to celebrate alone at home."

"Nonsense," said the gray-eyed temple resident. "Little Aria is our treasure as well. Put her down with Shaila over there and come get something to eat."

Haruko is married to Deshi. She is the direct descendent of two airbenders. Her son, Kochi, is one of the six airbenders Aang is currently training. Her daughter is Fei Yen, Earth Queen and wife to King Kuei.

"Ok, Haruko," said Aang rolling his eyes. He knew better than to think he was going to win any battle that went against Haruko's wishes.

Aria and Shaila were very close in age with Shaila being only months older than her little friend. Shaila is the daughter of Suwan, another of the six airbenders Aang was training. The two toddlers saw each other and smiled before they started to play.

Katara stood next to Suwan and looked at the two girls together. "It looks like they have discovered the game of tag," she noted. Aria crawled to Shaila, touched her with her hand and then crawled off. Shaila did the same for a while until she noted that she was much faster walking than crawling, a skill only she possessed among the two of them. Aria didn't have a chance to win after that.

"When did Shaila start walking?" asked Katara.

"She was about a year old," replied Suwan. "Aria will be walking anytime now. Does she try at all when you're home?"

"Oh _yeah_," answered Katara. "She stands up next to a chair or something and pulls herself along."

"I bet she's going to be a lot of trouble when she is truly mobile," said Suwan.

"Just think about the both of them if they end up being airbenders," remarked Katara.

OlOlOlOlOlO

Other than taking short trips here and there, Aang and Katara had essentially planted themselves at the Eastern Air Temple after Aria was born. As much as Aang loved to travel, with Aria being so young, he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. He was very protective of his daughter and wanted to spend as much time with her as possible. Perhaps this was a side-effect of the fact that he never got to know his parents and was raised by monks.

Life was happy and not much occurred in this now-peaceful world. The rebuilding efforts had been concluded a long time ago and life had moved on after the war. Aang received regular updates from around the world, but nothing was ever so critical that he needed to leave his home and family. As much as his reign as Avatar started in chaos, his life now had become routine and fulfilling.

That is, until Aang had a nightmare early one morning.

"Aang!" Katara called out. "Aang, wake up!"

"Huh?" he stopped his violent tossing and turning and became cognizant of his surroundings. He was in his bedroom at the Eastern Air Temple with Katara.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"Um….yeah," he said, still trying to figure out what was going on. "I must have had a bad dream."

"You haven't had one of those in a long time," said Katara.

"I know. This one was so…._real_," said Aang. After a brief pause, he said, "Something's not right. I gotta go."

He bolted out of bed, threw on some clothes and ran out the door to their home. Katara was aware that this was something to do with him being the Avatar and was understanding of his erratic behavior. _I wonder what this is about_, was all she could think.

Aang ran to the sanctuary as fast as he could. He planted himself on the floor and started to meditate. That fact that he was in a very spiritual place helped him to enter the spirit world quickly. His arrows and eyes began to glow. The next thing Aang knew, he was standing in the swamp, his usual entry location to the spirit world.

"Hello?" he called out. "Is anyone here?"

"Hello, Aang," said a voice standing ten trees away from him.

"Avatar….Kuruk?" noted Aang. "I didn't expect to see you."

"Aang, I need your help. Come with me," he said.

The two entities walked for a bit. That's when Aang smelled it. Burning.

"Avatar Kuruk, what is that smell?" Aang asked.

"Look for yourself," Kuruk answered and pointed to a tree that was engulfed in flames.

"It's on fire! How do we put it out?" Aang asked knowing full well that a tree on fire in the spirit world was definitely not the same as a tree on fire in the physical world.

"Aang, this tree represents something going on in the physical world. Something very bad…in a very spiritual place. You need to get there and fix things," said Kuruk.

"Where?" Aang asked. But it was too late. Kuruk had faded into nothingness.

"Why can't they _ever _give me details?" Aang shouted at the swamp. He turned around and headed back to his gateway to the physical world. Before he knew it, he was sitting again in the Eastern Air Temple sanctuary.

He rested with his legs still in lotus position but with his arms now holding his weight up from behind. _Think, Aang. The nightmare. You had a bad nightmare which made you come here in the first place. What did you dream?_ He closed his eyes and thought back to last night trying to retrace his mental steps. He remembered one face from his dream, but couldn't quite place it. He recognized the face.

"Got it," he said aloud to himself and snapped the fingers of his right hand. He bended himself up to his feet again and ran back to his home.

"Katara, no real time to explain, but I've got to go. I shouldn't be gone too long," said Aang in full run-on-sentence mode.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"The Swamp," he replied.

OlOlOlOlOlO

Aang and Appa spent the better part of a day hurrying to the swamp. As he feared, the saw black smoke billowing out of many different areas of the swamp.

"Appa, don't land," said Aang. "Get to a safe place outside of the swamp until I call for you." He then jumped off his flying bison and, using his glider, made his way towards one of the plumes of smoke. He landed to find many of the surrounding trees on fire.

He got in a ready position and his eyes glowed just for a moment. He then sent a huge stream of water from the swamp floor towards the burning trees, dousing the flames.

_Well, that's one down…_

Aang jumped from tree to tree until he found another hot spot in the swamp. He used a similar tactic against those flames as well.

This continued for about an hour. After about his 5th or 6th fire, Aang heard voices from behind him. He twisted around to see who was approaching.

"I told you, Tho. It's the Avatar," said Due.

"You were right, Due," said Tho.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" asked Aang. "What's with all these fires?"

"Don' know for sure," said Due.

"Huu told us that there were a bunch of strangers in the swamp a few days ago," said Tho. "Maybe it's them."

"Where's Huu?" asked Aang.

"I imagine he's near the banyan-grove tree," said Tho. "He'd want to protect that above all else."

Aang abruptly jumped high into the trees – high enough so that he could take a flying leap and safely get his glider flying without fear of hitting any vines or branches. The central banyan-grove tree was easy to spot from the air because it was taller than anything else around. To Aang's dismay, it too was on fire.

He landed near the trunk and immediately went to work on the flames. As he was bending the water towards the top of the tree, he heard a distinct _hissss_ coming from the other side of the tree. He continued to bend the water up as he stepped to his side. Finally, he got a look at the source of the sound. It was Huu, also bending water onto the tree.

"Huu!" Aang shouted. "What's going on here?"

"Some people have no shame!" said Huu.

"Who?" asked Aang.

"Firebenders!" answered Huu. "I've been watching them for days now making sure they weren't going to hurt the swamp. I don't even know why they were here. Their ship is over there," he said as he pointed towards the west. "They've been coming into the swamp with their water machines. Then, about a day ago, they started setting fire to the swamp in a bunch of different places. Me and the other swampbenders have been putting out the fires ever since!"

_This is ridiculous_, thought Aang. His eyes glowed again and he scooped up a great deal of water from the swamp floor and made it encircle him. He steadily rose above the trees. Once he could see the swamp in its entirety, he sent the water in every direction to douse every fire that had been lit. The hissing of fires being put out could be heard across the swamp.

Aang slowly descended back to the swamp floor where he found Huu just watching him. "You've gotten stronger since the last time I saw you," Huu noted.

Aang simply nodded back, still irritated that this situation was no accident.

"Huu, I think I got all the fires put out," said Aang. "I need to go find the firebenders who did this." With that, Aang jumped to the top of the trees once again so he could get on his glider. He immediately flew towards the west. At the speed he was going, it only took a few minutes to get to the edge of the vast swamp.

Aang could see a ship docked in a small river that ran to the nearby ocean. Aang pointed his glider towards the ship and flew there as fast as he could.

He landed on the deck of the ship, which was mostly vacant. Over to one side, he saw six water machines similar to the ones he saw years ago in Jang Hui, the water village. Each one could only hold one or two people, but if all six were deployed, Aang could see how significant damage could be done.

No one moved towards the Avatar, who still stood where he landed. _What is going on?_ Aang thought. Aang finally had enough waiting for some sort of a greeting and began walking towards the command center of the ship. Just as he reached the door, it swung open revealing the officer in charge.

"Can I help you, Avatar Aang?" asked the high-ranking man in uniform.

"Good, so you know who I am. Who are you?" Aang asked.

"My name is Commander Kenichi and I am in charge of this ship," said the man.

"What are you doing here?" asked Aang bluntly. "You are causing a lot of problems in this swamp."

"What problems? It's just a swamp!" answered Kenichi.

"I don't really care what you think. Again, what are you doing here?" asked an angry Aang, pressing for more answers.

Kenichi tried to act high and mighty, but in truth he was relatively new at this command and bit of uncertainty started to show through his confident front. He exhaled. "Well, if you really must know, we are…kind of on leave."

"Leave?" asked Aang. "I want to know the entire story, NOW!"

"Come with me," said Kenichi, who ushered Aang into a private room that was connected to his quarters. He had him sit at a table and poured him some tea.

"Now, I'm not going to ask you again. What is going on?" asked Aang.

"I can see that you are angry and I want to begin by saying that we intended no harm to anyone or anything," said Kenichi. "I report to Admiral Cho. We were recently performing some naval exercises with the rest of the western fleet not too far from here. The Admiral got angry with us. He said we were a bunch of incompetent buffoons and ordered the ship away from the rest of the fleet for a period of one week so they could continue their exercises without us. He gave us no other direction than that. So we sailed southeast until we ran across this inlet. We've been here about four days now."

"And….," said Aang.

"And what?" asked Kenichi.

"Uh, what are you doing to rectify the situation? An Admiral called your ship and your men buffoons and you simply sail away and play?" asked Aang.

"We weren't….playing. I merely told the firebenders to go practice off the ship," said Kenichi.

"THEY SET FIRE TO THE SWAMP!" yelled Aang who banged both fists on the table.

Kenichi leaned back as if to subconsciously get away from the ire that was being aimed at him.

Aang gathered himself. "You are in command of this ship and thus, you are responsible for your men. They were setting fire to the swamp, not by accident, but definitely on purpose. They set fires in many locations as if to see how fast they could burn the place to the ground. It took _years _for the swamp to grow to its current size. There are many creatures that call the swamp home….and unbeknownst to you, there is a small village in that swamp. You easily could have killed the people that live there."

Kenichi's eyes got a little wide at hearing that there were people living in the swamp. "Avatar Aang, I had no idea….."

"Of course you didn't. You were just acting in your own selfish, entitled way. I wonder if that is one reason you were asked to leave the naval exercises," said Aang. "I highly recommend that you pack up your things and leave here immediately. And in case you didn't catch it, it's not really a recommendation if you get my drift."

Kenichi nodded.

Aang stormed out of the room and took flight once again once he reached the deck. He took roost in a nearby tree to watch the next steps taken by the captain and crew of the ship. As he expected, they did raise their anchor and left the river that flowed into the swamp and went back out to sea. Aang had become a much more intimidating figure how that he was older. Although he was very powerful even before he had reached his teen years, he now looked and sounded like he could do great damage if he needed to.

Upon seeing the last smoke trail from the ship as went over the horizon, Aang opened his glider and made his way to Huu once again to explain what he had seen.

"They were just idiots, Huu," said Aang. "There was no reason for them to burn down the swamp. They were just practicing and thought it would be entertaining to start a bunch of fires. And their commander wasn't much better – he's the one who sent them out here to practice in the first place. They're gone now and I doubt they'll return anytime soon."

"Thank you, Avatar," replied Huu.

With that, Aang jumped to the top of a large tree and whistled for Appa to come get him. He climbed aboard. "Yip! Yip!" he yelled. "Let's go home, buddy."

OlOlOlOlOlO

Upon his return home, Aang told Katara the entire story. She advised him that Zuko should be made aware, not only of the issue with the fires in the swamp, but that these men were so incompetent that they were asked to leave regular naval exercises.

He began to draft a scroll:

_Zuko,_

_Unlike most of the messages I send you, this one is of an official nature. I have been made aware of several issues affecting the Fire Nation Navy and I wanted to be sure you were aware of the situation. I know that sometimes subordinates have a way of keeping things hidden..._

_I was called to a sacred place – a swamp - in the Earth Kingdom to find that it was being destroyed and burned by members of your navy. Upon talking with the captain of the ship, I discovered two things. First, that they were purposely asked to leave the fleet exercises due to incompetence. Reading between the lines, I think that the Admiral probably had enough with the screw-ups and thought it easier to just send the problem away rather than to deal with it. Second, they then went to this sacred place and thought it would be fun to just set fires with no regard for the harm they might do. There is a village located in the swamp and those people could have been injured or killed, not to mention the damage that could have been done to their home. _

_I hope you will look into this matter. The ship in question was being led by Commander Kenichi. He reports to Admiral Cho._

_Aang_

Aang had just finished sending the scroll to Zuko when he was approached by Deshi out on one of the balconies of the temple.

"Aang, do you mind if I have a word with you?" asked Deshi.

"Of course. You have me concerned….you are not usually so serious," said Aang.

"Oh, it's nothing. It's just something I think you should be aware of," answered Deshi.

"I'm all ears," said Aang.

"First, come with me," said Deshi. He led Aang towards the airbending practice area, the location where Aang usually taught his students. As they approached, they saw two figures there practicing their skills. Deshi put out his arm so that Aang did not walk into full view.

"What's going on Deshi?" Aang whispered, having gotten the idea that they weren't supposed to make their presence known. "It's just Meifeng and Kochi practicing…I'm sure Meifeng is just helping your son."

"Just wait," said Deshi.

The two friends hung back and watched as the two airbenders practiced some of the more difficult moves Aang had showed them. Meifeng even showed Kochi a few of the forms that only she and her Dad had been taught since Kochi was still a few levels behind them. The banter was lighthearted and Meifeng giggled whenever Kochi messed up. One time he retaliated and hit her with a blast of air that knocked her to the ground.

"Kochi, I can't believe you did that!" she exclaimed, still laughing at her training partner.

"I thought an expert airbender like you could have handled a little air blast," replied Kochi.

"I wasn't expecting it," said Meifeng. "You caught me by surprise."

"Is that right?" said a smiling Kochi, who outwardly prepared to send yet another air blast at his friend. But this time she was ready. She caught his air blast and redirected it right back at him, knocking him off his feet. He air bended a cushion underneath himself so he wouldn't hit the ground too hard.

Both teens laughed at the game they were now playing, and obviously enjoying.

"Deshi, I - ," Aang started, but was quickly cut off by an index finger to Deshi's mouth to shush him. Deshi nodded back to the young airbenders.

Kochi stuck his arm in the air so that Meifeng could help him up. But when she grabbed his hand, he pulled her down on top of him instead. That's when it happened. The two giggled a little bit, which was followed by a little bit of staring into each other's eyes, and finally, an embrace and a kiss.

Aang was taken aback. His eyebrows raised and his face showed a bit of shock.

"I just thought you should know," said Deshi.

"I didn't see that one coming," Aang admitted.

"You may have no seen it coming, but is it really so hard to believe? They spend a lot of time together because of their airbending training. And they are virtually the same age as you and Katara. Is it really so hard to believe that they may want to date?" asked Deshi.

"I guess not," answered Aang. "I guess I just never thought much about it."

"My advice is to just let them be," said Deshi. "There is no reason to interfere."

"I disagree," said Aang. "Airbending training has to come first. I need to ensure they are aware of the risks of a personal relationship and are willing to deal with any consequences that may arise as a result of their being together."

OlOlOlOlOlO

Aang decided to wait a few days until he broached the subject with Meifeng and Kochi. He wanted to make sure that he had spent plenty of time thinking about the situation and weighed all the risks and rewards of having two of his airbending students dating.

When it felt it was the right time, he sent for both of them to meet him at his home.

They arrived one at a time, looking a little confused. As friendly as their whole community was, they had never been summoned to talk with their Master one-on-one before. Little did they know that it really was a two-on-one.

When Kochi entered the living room of the small flat, he saw Meifeng already sitting on the couch. The two teens had a pretty good idea what they were there for. Meifeng started glowing red when she realized what was going on.

"Master - ," began Kochi.

"Kochi, relax. I only needed to talk with you two. You haven't done anything wrong," said Aang.

Both of the students visibly exhaled.

"I have been made aware that you two are an item. Is this true?" asked Aang.

"Yes, Master," said both Meifeng and Kochi.

"Are you happy together?" asked Aang.

Both heads nodded.

"There is nothing wrong with dating or any other…uh…physical expressions of your love that you may want to engage in," said Aang.

"You mean, _sex_?" asked Kochi.

"Well, let's not jump to the most extreme situation quite yet," said Aang. "I was talking about holding hands and kissing….things like that. I wouldn't recommend sex until marriage."

"But Master, Min taught us that Air Nomads don't get married. They find their bonded mate around their sixteenth birthday," said Kochi.

"Just don't forget that you two are not completely Air Nomad. The traditions of your Earth Kingdom upbringing need to be taken into consideration as well. There is no longer a Winter Festival each year. And now parents are around their children much, much longer than they used to be," said Aang.

"Yeah, you never knew your parents, did you Master?" asked Meifeng.

"That's correct, Meifeng," replied Aang. "So my point is, you need to consider both sides of your heritage before making any hasty decisions. Ok?"

"Yes, Master," said the teens.

"My one and only concern is what would happen if something happened between you two," said Aang.

"What do you mean?" asked Meifeng.

"Have you considered the fact that you will both need to continue your training side-by-side even if things don't work out romantically?" asked Aang.

"I don't think we've ever thought about it," said Kochi.

"I sincerely hope you two eventually get married – I really do - but if it doesn't work out, well, depending on why the break-up occurred, it could lead to hurt feelings, anger, sadness, and most of all, not wanting to be anywhere near each other. And that's just not a possibility. Do you understand?" asked Aang.

"I think so," said Meifeng. "We need to go into this knowing that we will need to continue our training no matter what."

"Exactly," said Aang. "Else I will need to create new rules to forbid students in the same class from dating one another. You two are the trial run. Try not to ruin it for the airbenders who will train in the future. I can't afford to have either one of you not continue your training simply because you don't want to talk to or touch the other person."

Both students got the point. They stood up and bowed to their Master before exiting Aang's home.

"So, do you think you made yourself clear?" asked Katara as she rounded the corner from the bedroom.

"I hope so," said Aang. "I can't have airbenders quit their training for something so trivial as someone got their feelings hurt."

"I'm sure it will be fine," said Katara leaning down over her husband's shoulder and pecking him on the cheek.

OlOlOlOlOlO

_Aang,_

_Thank you for telling me about Commander Kenichi, Admiral Cho and the incident at the swamp. I called them before me and they were very surprised that I was aware of everything that had happened. As you said in your message, subordinates have a way of hiding things if they want to._

_I have come across a potentially bigger issue that may need your intervention. At a minimum, I may need your advice. I know you are due for a visit to the Southern Water Tribe shortly for Hakoda's wedding. Would it be possible for you to come to the Fire Nation capital afterwards? We have much to discuss._

_Zuko_

Aang sent an immediate reply telling Zuko that he would see him in approximately 1 month's time at his palace.


	3. Chapter 3

Aang, Katara and Aria arrived a few days early for Hakoda and Kirima's wedding. It actually hadn't been that long since they had visited - this was actually Aria's second trip to the Southern Water tribe in her short one year of life.

After taking care of Appa and Momo, Aang and Katara went to visit her brother and his wife at their place next door. Katara knocked on the door. It opened.

"Katara!" said Sokka the minute he saw his sister. "And who is this big girl?" he said as he picked Aria up from Aang's arms and swung her around once or twice.

"Un…," Aria tried.

"Go ahead," encouraged Aang. "Try again. Like we practiced."

"Un-ca!" shouted Aria.

Sokka clapped for his niece to show his excitement. "So she's talking now?"

"Just starting to," said Katara.

"As long as she knows who her Unca is, that's all that matters!" Sokka stated emphatically.

Sokka let the family into his house and they all sat on the couches in the living room. Suki emerged from the bedroom area to see what all the commotion was.

"Hey guys," Suki said.

"Suki, you are absolutely glowing," remarked Katara. "You're about 6 months now, right?"

"Just about," said Suki.

The ladies didn't hear what Sokka whispered in Aang's ear. "Yeah, this last trimester has been a lot of fun, if you know what I mean. Much better than those first few months."

Aang whispered back, "Unfortunately, it only goes downhill from here. Enjoy it while you can."

"What are you two whispering about?" asked Katara, finally noticing.

"Oh nothing," said Aang. "Guy stuff."

"Yeah, guy stuff," Katara said as she laughed. "I guess it wasn't that important then."

Sokka's face turned a bit sour at that last remark.

Aang got down on the floor to play a bit with Aria and show Sokka some of her latest tricks. He went into the kitchen and called her name to see if she'd crawl to him. They turned it into a mini-game of hide-and-seek, though the men didn't try very hard to stay hidden. It was actually just a thrill to see the smile on Aria's face when she finally found them. She would sit back on her tiny bottom, squeal and clap her hands.

Meanwhile, Katara and Suki kept talking.

"Suki, have you thought about the delivery at all?" asked Katara.

"A little," she responded. "I'm excited. This pregnancy has been so easy. I'm almost sorry to say that – hopefully I'm not jinxing myself."

"Oh, I'm sure you'll be fine," said Katara. "Who is your midwife?"

"A healer by the name of Manami. She is a recent transplant from the Northern Water Tribe," said Suki.

"I've noticed the population getting bigger and bigger recently. Have there been a lot of immigrants?" asked Katara.

"Tons," replied Suki.

"So, Manami, how is she?" asked Katara.

"She's wonderful actually. I couldn't have asked for anyone nicer or more knowledgeable… well, other than you," said Suki.

"Good to hear," said Katara. "I'll make the assumption then that you won't need me then?"

"Katara, you are always welcome, but I know that you can't be the world's healer. You can't be at every single birth of every friend or relative you have. I'll be fine with Manami," said Suki. "Besides, you have Aria to look after."

"Thank you, Suki. I would be here if you asked me. But I appreciate the fact that you understand that it isn't easy to leave Aria or Aang for any period of time. Life at the Eastern Air Temple goes on and we are very much a part of it." Katara paused. "But you'd better send a scroll as soon as your baby is born!"

Suki laughed. "Of course we will."

OlOlOlOlOlO

Hakoda and Kirima were to be married in a traditional Water Tribe ceremony. The area right outside the village that was made a gathering place for both Aang and Katara's wedding as well as Sokka and Suki's wedding was also going to be utilized for Hakoda and Kirima. The waterbenders could easily clear it off and make it ready for any large gathering even with the additional snow and ice that deposits there over time.

Hakoda approached the front of the sitting crowd and waited for his bride. This was not the most formal of occasions as Hakoda was not really a formal man. He and Kirima decided to make this more of a fun and lighthearted occasion. Katara, Aang, Sokka, Suki, Kanna, and Pakku all sat towards the front of the crowd. Pakku also agreed to lead the ceremony as well.

"Friends, we are here today to witness and celebrate the joining of our brother Hakoda with our sister Kirima into the bond of marriage," said Pakku. "Will the bride please come forward?"

With that, Kirima appeared at the edge of the village and began walking towards the audience who would witness her vows. Slowly, she made her way to Hakoda. He grabbed her hand when she finally made it to him. They turned to each other and began to speak their vows.

"Kirima, you have been a great blessing to me. I didn't think I could ever fall in love again after the death of my wife, Kya. Her premature death was traumatic for both me and my kids and I thought I would forever be numb to all matters of the heart. Then you came along and changed everything. You showed me the light….and your love. I am grateful that you came into my life and I love you more than any man can love a woman. You have already been by my side during hard times. Now I have you by my side in good times. I want you by my side forever more. Kirima, I love you and I hereby declare that I will be honest, faithful, and your best friend through all the years we share together."

"Hakoda, I want to share the rest of my life with you as your wife. I will cherish our friendship and will be your lover today, tomorrow and forever. I will trust you, honor you…laugh and cry with you. I will be faithful and by your side through all the best and worst life will throw at us. I know it will not always be easy, but together we can accomplish anything."

Pakku then stood up again. "Friends, I now declare that these two people have exchanged their wedding vows and that they are now husband and wife. Please congratulate the couple with a hearty round of applause."

Everyone in attendance did just that while the bride and groom shared a kiss.

As Hakoda and Kirima went around and greeted their guests, a few of the helpers moved the chairs that the guests were sitting on and placed them off to the side near the tables. The ensuing celebration began with a feast of traditional Northern and Southern Water Tribe food (since Kirima had grown up in the Northern Water Tribe). After the dinner, the music started and little by little, the guests got up and danced.

A good time was had by all. Sokka and Katara were both very happy for their father. They had been afraid that he would not find happiness after the death of their mother. It seemed that it took them no longer being first and foremost in Hakoda's mind for him to finally move on. And Kirima was a wonderful woman who obviously cared for him very much.

"Wouldn't it be kind of weird to have a new brother or sister?" asked Sokka.

"Wow, my daughter would be older than they would be," remarked Katara. "I wonder if they want kids. Kirima is a little younger than Dad is."

Aria was there at the wedding as well. Aang scooped her up at one point and danced with her in the middle of the dance floor. Then Katara joined them and the family danced together.

When the dance was over, Aang, Katara, and Aria all took a seat back at the table where they were sitting. Aria made her way over to Sokka and stood up next to his chair. "Unca?"

"What can I do for you Aria?" asked Sokka. She grabbed his hand and made a motion towards the dance floor.

"I think she wants to dance with her Uncle," said Katara.

Sokka rolled his eyes, then scooped her up in his arms to take her back out to the dance floor for another dance. Aria squealed with delight. Dancing was definitely something she enjoyed - a trait she shared with her parents.

The party went into the evening hours. Little Aria conked out at about her normal bedtime while resting on one of Aang's shoulders, so he called it a night and went back to the house and put her to bed. Once he was sure she was down for the night, he gathered up some of the scrolls he had brought with him from the Eastern Air Temple, lit a candle and began to read.

_Avatar Aang,_

_How have you been? This is a courtesy scroll being sent from the village of Makapu on behalf of Aunt Wu. She wanted to inform you that her previous predictions have not changed and she sees a great peace in the world for the rest of your time as Avatar. She sends her regards and wants you to know that your second child will be conceived within the next year._

_Meng_

Aang put the scroll to the side.

_There are no surprises in my life_, he thought to himself. I _wonder how Katara will take the news._

He picked up another scroll and began reading:

_Twinkletoes!_

_How are you baldy? I'm guessing you already know who this is from. You haven't come to visit since I became a Queen! The transition was a piece of cake. It was really sad to see Bumi go, but I guess it was his time. He was 115 after all. _

_I really do want you and Katara to visit. I have a great idea that I want to try out, but not until you tell me you are coming. Let me know and I'll prepare everything. _

_Toph_

Aang did a small roll of the eyes. _I wonder what she's up to now?_

When Aang received the scroll from Bumi explaining that his death was imminent, he worried for both his friend and the city of Omashu. After all, Bumi had been in charge of the city for several decades. The people were happy and comfortable with Bumi as their king. In Bumi's message, he told Aang not to worry about Omashu and that he knew what he was going to do. Imagine Aang's surprise when he received a messenger hawk just a few days later explaining that Toph was the new Queen of Omashu. He was overjoyed for his friend to inherit such a significant position, but was also concerned about Toph's readiness to take on something that big at her young age. Then again, she was about the same age as he was and she had already lived through the experiences of a lifetime in her short number of years.

_I do need to visit and see how she's doing as the leader of Omashu. _

He picked up a blank sheet of paper and started writing.

_Toph,_

_It was great hearing from you. I received your scroll at the Eastern Air Temple, but as I write this, I am in the Southern Water Tribe for Hakoda's wedding. We'll be leaving here in a day or two and heading to the Fire Nation to see Zuko about an issue with his navy. I'm sure we'll hang around there for a few days afterward. How about I come to Omashu after that? It's on the way back to to the Eastern Air Temple anyway. I would expect to arrive in about 1 week's time. If there are any problems with that, send a hawk to Zuko and I'll get the message._

_Aang_

Aang rolled up the scroll and placed in a small container and put it aside to go out on the next ship that docked at the Southern Water Tribe.

Most of the scrolls he read that evening were just towns across the world touching base with the Avatar and letting him know any events or occasions that were going on. Aang appreciated all the information, so he could keep tabs on the world. He was thankful, however, that the peace predicted by Aunt Wu - first on this wedding day, and reaffirmed in Meng's note just now - was a lasting one.

After an hour or two, Aang opened the last scroll he brought with him from the Eastern Air Temple. It was from his friend Fei Yen, the Earth King's wife and Queen of the Earth Kingdom.

_Aang,_

_I hope this scroll finds you and Katara well. You haven't been to visit us in quite some time and I wanted to personally invite you, Katara and Aria to visit us in Ba Sing Se and stay at the palace. _

_There is a personal family issue that Kuei and I need to discuss with you while you are here._

_Fei Yen_

_My poor airbenders are going to be without me for a long time_, thought Aang. _I guess I have no choice. It's my duty to keep tabs on the world and there is no better way to see what is going on in the Earth Kingdom than to visit the Earth King and Queen._

"Aang?" said Katara as she entered the room.

"I didn't hear you come in. Did you have fun?" Aang asked his wife.

"It was great. Thanks for letting me stay," Katara replied.

"It's _your_ Dad," said Aang. "And besides that, I had some scrolls that I needed to read anyway. I've been putting them off for way too long."

"Anything interesting?" Katara asked as she sat next to Aang on the couch, putting her head on his shoulder and her arms around his chest.

"Our plans have changed," remarked Aang. "We're not going home after we visit Zuko."

"We're not? Where are we going?" asked Katara.

"Looks like we've got two more stops. Toph wants us to come to Omashu. She has an _idea_," said Aang.

"Oh no, that makes me nervous," said Katara.

"I know," said Aang. "I'm trying to stay positive about it. And then we received in invitation to go visit Fei Yen and Kuei."

"Just a general visit? Or was there a reason?" asked Katara.

"Fei Yen said something about a personal family issue she wanted to talk with us about," said Aang.

"I wonder what that could be?" asked Katara.

"I have no idea," said Aang. "We haven't heard very much from Ba Sing Se in the last year or two – ever since Mizu was born."

"I hope Mizu is ok," said Katara.

"She didn't appear to be in a huge hurry for us to get there, so I'm assuming it can't be anything too serious," answered Aang.

Katara yawned and stretched. "I'm going to get ready for bed." She left Aang sitting on the couch and headed into the bedroom to change into her nightclothes.

Aang's mind started wandering. He daydreamed a little bit about Katara wearing her sexiest nightgown, which led to thoughts of some of their past trysts in the bedroom that had started when she emerged from the bathroom having just gotten ready for bed. He always thought she looked so sexy in her bedclothes. When Aang finally snapped out of it, he noted the hardness between his legs. It had been a while since he and Katara had made love. That was going to change tonight if he had his way.

He followed Katara to the bedroom a few minutes later. She was still in the bathroom when he got there. He undressed and slithered under the blankets completely naked, his excitement still intact. There he sat, in the dark, on his side, hand-on-head staring at the bathroom doorway until she finally emerged.

"Aang! You just about scared me half to death!" she yelled barely seeing him in the bed through the darkness. "Don't you need to brush your teeth?"

"I had some other things I wanted to get done first," Aang said, smiling, with a sly look on his face.

As Katara got closer, she remarked "I know that look. Is Aria asleep?"

"She's in her room dead to the world," said Aang.

"Well then, what did you have in mind?" asked Katara, slinking into her side of the bed.

"Just this," said Aang, pulling her to him and kissing her deeply and fully on her lips.

"It's been too long," said Katara, who felt the butterflies in her stomach and the wetness in her womanhood almost immediately.

Aang rolled Katara onto her back and straddled her. She reached up and grabbed his hardness and stroked it a few times. Aang closed his eyes and exhaled with a moan when she touched him.

He placed both hands on the bed by Katara's shoulders and leaned in to continue the kissing. Their tongues danced with intensity in Aang's mouth and then in Katara's. Their lips opened and closed rhythmically all the while. Aang moved to Katara's neck and over to her earlobe. She hunched her shoulders from the feeling it gave her.

Aang rolled off of his wife and onto one side as he took his free hand and kneaded her breast a few times. He leaned over and played with her nipple with his tongue. Katara arched her back in pleasure ever so slightly. He moved is hand down to her wetness and played with her making her drenched from her own fluids.

She broke the position and pushed his shoulder back onto the bed so that now he was flat on his back. She kneeled above his hips and guided his member into her hot, wet body. She began to move her hips back and forth against him generating a pleasurable friction between the two of them. Aang reached up with both hands to hold both of Katara's breasts as she continued to move back and forth against him.

Aang opened his mouth and began to breathe heavier. Katara always took this as a sign that he was getting close to his climax. But that's when he stopped her.

"What's wrong?" she asked him.

"Turn over," he requested. "On your hands and knees."

Katara smiled. This was her absolute favorite.

She did as she was asked and Aang came at her from behind. As much as Aang liked _every_ position the two of them shared, he knew that Katara found this style the most pleasurable for her. She had told him it made her feel less controlled and he knew that she was by far her loudest. As a good lover, he wanted to make sure his mate was just as satisfied as he was.

Katara pushed back against Aang hard and with increasing speed. She moaned loudly with his movements into her. Suddenly, he noted her tense up and release. She screamed when this happened and arched her back. This pushed him over the top and after only a few more, almost violent thrusts, he released into her, throwing his head back and letting out a scream of his own.

She turned over and he flopped down beside her. Both lovers were out of breath and covered in sweat from the evening's activity.

"I enjoyed that," said Aang, humorously.

"You did? Good to hear!" replied Katara, also in good humor.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you something," said Aang. "I read a scroll from Makapu tonight."

"Aunt Wu's village?" asked Katara. "What did she have to say?"

"Just to reaffirm what she said earlier about the peace lasting the rest of my life," said Aang. "Oh, and that you're going to be pregnant again within the next year."

Katara's eyebrows arched at the nonchalance of the statement. "Oh really!"

"Number two will be here soon," remarked Aang.

"Only if I let you touch me again," said Katara teasingly.

"It could've happened just now," said Aang.

"Ok, you win. I'm too tired to argue even if you are just playing," said Katara. "But no matter what, I guess it's good to know."


	4. Chapter 4

**43 months ASC**

Only a few days later, Aang and Katara found themselves headed to the Fire Nation palace. As Appa landed, Aang could see several of the servants run inside the palace, presumably to tell Fire Lord Zuko that his friends had arrived.

Aang dismounted Appa first with Aria in his arms. Katara followed.

One of Zuko's stable hands came out to retrieve Appa and lead him to the stable where he would get a good meal. Appa had visited Zuko's palace enough times that everyone now knew exactly what needed to be done as far as his care was concerned – it was practically routine.

Mai was the first to appear at the side entrance to the palace.

"Hi guys," she said flatly, but with a small grin on her face signifying her pleasure at seeing them.

"Oh hi Mai," said Katara. "How are things?"

"We've been doing fine," Mai replied. "C'mon." She motioned for the Avatar and his family to enter the palace with her.

"Where's Zuko?" Aang finally asked as they walked down one of the long corridors.

"He's in Daja's room," she replied. "I was there when we heard you were here and he asked me to come out to greet you. I assume this is Aria?"

As always, when it came to speaking about his daughter, Aang's face flashed a gigantic grin. "Yup! This is my daughter."

"She's adorable," said Mai.

"Thanks," said Katara.

The small talk continued as the four of them made their way back into the private area of the palace. Mai finally reached a doorway near where Aang knew Zuko and Mai's bedroom was. Mai pushed the door open to reveal Zuko and Daja on the floor playing with some dolls.

"Hey guys! I'm glad you made it safely," said Zuko upon seeing his friends.

Aang knelt down and plopped Aria on the floor with Daja so they could meet for the first time.

The two babies were not far apart in age – only two months as a matter of fact. Both had jet-black hair, but Aria had slightly darker skin than Daja. This was due to Katara's Southern Water Tribe genes being thrown into the mix. Both girls were equally adorable.

"They could almost be sisters except for one thing," noted Katara.

"The eyes," remarked Mai.

Although babies' eyes often change color after birth, both Daja and Aria now had the signature color of at least one of their heritages.

"Daja has the most gorgeous golden eyes," said Zuko, looking at his daughter's face.

"And Aria's eyes are gray," said Aang.

The girls stared at each other quite a bit as they each picked up toys and played. After a while, both Zuko and Aang left the girls to themselves and stood up to fully join the adult conversation that was already going on between Katara and Mai.

"Are we staying in our usual room?" asked Aang.

"Yeah, that's where I told the staff to put you," replied Zuko.

"When did you want to talk business?" asked Aang.

"It's getting late. Let's eat dinner and enjoy our evening. We can talk tomorrow after breakfast," said Zuko.

Zuko took a few steps away from Aang on his way out of the room. He stopped and turned, "On second thought, let's do it tomorrow after lunch. I want to do some training in the morning."

"Mind if I join you?" asked Aang.

"I was hoping you'd ask. It's been a while since I've sparred anyone good," said Zuko before he walked out the door.

OlOlOlOlOlO

The next morning Zuko and Aang ate breakfast together and then headed out to the practice field. From a distance, they could see small puffs of flames and smoke from someone else already standing on the field.

"Who is that?" asked Aang.

"It's just Azula. She trains with me….or at least she tries to," said Zuko.

"So no headway made since you sent me that note?" asked Aang.

"I'm afraid not. And she's getting frustrated, too. I told her the story of when my firebending got weaker and that there was a solution, but I haven't told her any details yet as to what the final solution is yet. I wanted to talk to you first."

"So talk," said Aang.

"No, not yet. Wait until after lunch. I have more to tell you than just about Azula and I'd rather just spill it all at one time," said Zuko.

With that, the two teens started their breathing and introductory exercises.

"Mind if I join you?" asked Azula who was now walking towards Aang and Zuko.

"Not at all," replied Aang.

The three firebenders stepped through all the regular forms and positions that Zuko had taught Aang all those years ago when they first became friends. As flames shot out of the hands and feet of both Zuko and Aang, Azula could only manage insignificant marbles of fire. Aang paid attention to his former nemesis and was surprised at how diminished her firebending truly was. Her forms were impeccable, but the energy just wasn't there.

Just before lunch, Zuko and Aang started open sparring with each other while Azula took a seat on the nearby hillside and watched the two masters go at it. Aang still tried to catch a glimpse of her every so often. He could tell that she was sad watching the two of them use their full power to try to win the fight.

At one point, Aang got a little too distracted and he ended up airbending Zuko's approaching flames around him instead of sticking to only firebending as was the agreement.

"No fair. You cheated," said Zuko once he saw what Aang had done.

"You're right. I yield," said Aang. "You caught me off guard and I guess I just did what came naturally."

The two friends grabbed each others' forearms and gave each other a small man-hug before calling it a day.

"Ready for lunch, Azula?" asked Zuko.

"Yeah, I'm hungry," she replied.

"You really worked hard today," said Zuko.

"Thanks," she said.

"Don't worry, you'll get there," said Zuko, trying to keep her spirits up.

OlOlOlOlOlO

After lunch, Zuko invited Aang to walk with him around the grounds of the palace. He definitely felt more at-ease when he was outside with nature than being cooped up in his office.

"So what's the story, Zuko?" Aang asked as they approached the turtle duck pond.

"First, I want you to tell me exactly what happened in that Earth Kingdom swamp," said Zuko.

"I went to the swamp and found several fires burning in different locations of the swamp including the great banyan-grove tree. I was alarmed because I had spent time there back before we became friends. I found the swamp to be a spiritual place. I also found that there were benders living under the canopy," said Aang.

"Benders, eh?" said Zuko.

"They are waterbenders, but much different than the ones living at either pole. They sort of have their own distinct culture. Anyway, I put out the fires and was told that it was the fire nation and their water machines who were setting the fires. I went to their ship to confront them. That's when I met Commander Kenichi. He said they had been kicked out of some naval exercises by Admiral Cho and told not to return for a week. So they found the swamp and basically thought it was a great place to practice their firebending. The only problem was that they didn't care what happened when the fires weren't put out. He said he didn't mean to hurt anything or anyone, but I found that excuse to be somewhat ignorant and short-sided," said Aang.

Zuko looked to be deep in thought. He paused for a moment at the edge of the pond and removed a piece of bread from one of his pockets and began to tear it up for the turtle ducks now approaching him.

"I have a little more information for you about this situation," began Zuko. "Their story is pretty much the same as yours. Commander Kenichi did think the swamp wasn't important and that it could be destroyed without a second thought. He has been set straight and was profusely apologetic about the whole incident."

"At least he learned something," said Aang, trying to find the silver lining to the situation.

"I also called Admiral Cho before me. He confirms that he did send Commander Kenichi and his men away from the ongoing naval exercises. Apparently, Kenichi's ship had accidentally targeted another fire nation ship with live ammunition. He blew a hole in its deck and one individual was killed as a result," said Zuko.

"Zuko, that's horrible," said Aang.

"It wasn't the first time that an accident such as this had happened and Admiral Cho decided to temporarily rid himself of the problem rather than deal with it. He sent the ship away, and he didn't care where - he just wanted it gone. The problem is, he could have sent them back to their home port for specialized training or he could have reassigned Commander Kenichi. There are a _whole _bunch of things he could have done other than to just ignore the problem," said Zuko. "As a result, Admiral Cho is now Commander Cho once again."

"You demoted him?" asked Aang.

"I did," affirmed Zuko. "And I've personally sent both of them messenger hawks with very long messages attached to them to explain the situation and my feelings on the matter. Hopefully they will both make better decisions in the future,"

"Well…," started Aang before stopping abruptly.

"What?" asked Zuko.

"It sounds to me like you've already dealt with the entire situation. So why did you ask me to come here?" asked Aang.

"While all this was going on, I asked Master Piandao to come visit for a day to get his opinion on the matter. I wanted to make sure I wasn't overreacting – and he is my closest advisor and a brother in the Order," said Zuko. "While he was here, we went to a local restaurant to get some food and drinks one evening."

Aang listened intently to his friend's story.

"We didn't know that a group of Fire Sages from the Capital City Temple were also there. They eavesdropped, then interrupted, our conversation. They told me that I was wrong in judging the officers so harshly. That the lives of the people who live in the swamp – not to mention of the one sailor who died when the live ammunition was used – were not important. That it was the Fire Nation as a whole that needed to be held high on a pedestal and any activity that furthered the Fire Nation's end goals was worth the sacrifice of such insignificant beings."

"You're _kidding_," said Aang. "It sounds like they are still stuck back when your father was Fire Lord."

"I wish I were kidding," said Zuko.

"What are you going to do?" asked Aang.

"Well, I'm not questioning how I handled it if that's what you think," said Zuko.

"No, you did that perfectly," said Aang.

Zuko paused for another few seconds. He wanted to make sure he worded his proposal perfectly. before speaking.

"Ok, here's what I think. And you have to tell me if you think I'm crazy," said Zuko. "I think some of the Sages are stuck in the past. It isn't all of them, but even with just a handful, it is a threat to the Fire Nation's future."

"I agree that it isn't all the Sages. I know that Shyu isn't like that," said Aang, trying to back up his friend.

"You and I will both need to deal with this. Given that there are Sages of both varieties, some who may listen to you – the ones who feel that they should listen to the Avatar – and some who may listen to me out of habit or obligation since Sozin changed their loyalties from the Avatar to the Fire Lord," said Zuko.

"Agreed," said Aang.

"I think - ," said Zuko, then he paused again.

Aang nodded as if to say _out with it Zuko_.

"I think that, in order to restore fire bending and the Fire Nation to its former glory, the first step is to introduce the Fire Sages to the Firebending Masters," Zuko said. With that, he exhaled the rest of his deep breath out of his lungs.

"You can't be serious," said Aang. "If what you say is true, most of them wouldn't survive. I can't go along with that."

"I'm not going to force anyone to go. But I can explain to them what I'm doing and let them make the decision whether to remain a Fire Sage and go see the Masters. If I forced them to go, then I agree that their blood would be on my hands. But I will give them the choice as well as a warning. The worthy will return better people – stronger than ever, ready to meet the spiritual needs of my people. The unworthy will hopefully recognize it and step down, no longer serving in such a high-level role. If they are too self-serving or egotistical to recognize their faults and go forward with the Masters anyway, then, well, I guess then they too will lose their prestigious positions – the hard way."

"Hmmm….I don't really condone violence or killing of any sort. I may have to sit down and seriously think this one out before I can give you an opinion," said Aang. "Give me a day or two."

"Here's the last bit for you to ponder. If we visit the Masters again, I also want to take Azula with us," said Zuko. "You saw how she was this morning. She's lost her stuff. She's a shadow of her former firebending self and you and I know exactly why she lost her ability," said Zuko. "Her lack of ability actually confirms that she is now a changed person because if she wasn't – if she still possessed the rage and hatred that she once did – she would still be able to bend like she used to."

"You want to send your sister to the Masters?" asked Aang.

"With her full knowledge and agreement about what she'd be up against," said Zuko.

"But Zuko, they'll know what she did….," said Aang.

"And they'll see that she's changed," said Zuko.

"I'll leave that one up to you. As long as you tell her ahead of time - it's her choice," said Aang.

"Fine. I want you there when I tell her through," said Zuko. "You went through that experience with me and I want to make sure I don't leave anything out."

Aang left Zuko in a bit of a daze. He could definitely see the logic that was laid out for him, but something in his gut was telling him that he should think through this carefully. Something just didn't feel right.

He walked around the grounds for a while pondering the plan for the Fire Sages. His head began to hurt as his logic became circular. Choice – did they truly have one? Aang didn't have an issue with animals killing other animals. They weren't cognizant of their actions and some were carnivorous. They were made that way by the spirits – they had no choice in the matter. But humans were on a higher plain. Killing was forbidden. The Fire Sages might not see it that way though. The huge honor of being a Fire Sage may overshadow their common sense. They may not fully realize what they are getting themselves into should they choose to face Ran and Shao. Better to be dead than to risk not being a Fire Sage? Perhaps they might think this way. What about suicide? Is the taking of your own life – of your own choosing – acceptable?

"Aang, are you ok?" asked Katara, spotting her husband across the courtyard from where she and Mai were sitting with the girls.

"Oh hi Katara. Hi Mai," answered Aang. "No, not really."

"What's wrong?" asked his wife.

"Zuko just told me some things that are bothering me and I'm having a hard time working it out in my mind," said Aang.

Mai stayed silent, presumably because she already knew what was going on. Katara, on the other hand had no idea. "Tell me Aang. How can I help?"

"Both of you can help," said Aang. He sat down next to Katara and leaned down and put his head in his hands.

"Mai?" said Katara, still waiting for the details.

"I presume you already know about what happened to Aang at the swamp," said Mai. Katara nodded. "Zuko found that all of it was true. But in dealing with that issue, he also found that many of the Fire Sages are still stuck in their old ways. He considers it a threat."

"As in, when Ozai was in charge?" asked Katara.

"Exactly," confirmed Mai. "They don't value all life. Some people are worth sacrificing. Fire Nation citizens are still better than everyone else and anything done in the name of the Fire Nation is ok no matter what the repercussions are."

"Oh," was all Katara could mutter. "That's a problem. They are revered as spiritual leaders in your country, aren't they?"

"That _is _the problem," said Mai. "I'm sure there are still regular citizens that feel that way, too. I can't blame them. They grew up under the old ways. But can we afford to have leaders feeling this way?"

"So what does Zuko want to do?" asked Katara.

"He wants to send them to the Masters and let them be judged," interrupted Aang.

"But if they truly are stuck in the era of Ozai, they won't survive that encounter," said Katara. She suddenly realized Aang's heartache. "Oh."

"Exactly," said Aang.

"There has to be another way," said Katara.

"He left out one important detail," said Mai. "They would choose to face the Masters. No one would be forcing them to do anything."

"And if they chose not to?" asked Katara.

"They would relinquish their position as Fire Sage," said Mai.

Katara thought for a moment. If they went forward with the plan, the entire population of Fire Sages would be set straight. There would no longer be that lingering threat that spiritual leaders of the Fire Nation could influence the population in such a negative way. It was for the better of the entire world that the old Fire Nation thinking was extinguished as soon as possible – especially in people as influential as the Fire Sages. But at what cost? "Let's go through the scenarios," said Katara.

"Sages like Shyu would be fine," said Aang. "They would gain great firebending knowledge and could pass that along as more generations are born to the Fire Nation."

"The true meaning of firebending could become the staple of Fire Nation existence," said Mai. "That's good, right?"

"Sages who are pining for the old ways of Ozai will either choose the judgment or quit," said Katara.

"If they quit, we're still ok, right?" asked Katara.

"Yes, but they'll still blame Zuko for losing their prestigious position. Some of them have been Sages for 50 years," said Aang.

"We could offer them retirement," said Mai. "Y'know, to save face?"

"That's a thought," said Katara. "They could claim ill health and step down without shame."

"I like that idea," said Aang.

"So we still may have some Sages who are either too stubborn or too afraid of losing their status to not go through with the judgment. Those are the men I'm concerned about," said Aang.

"They are making the choice," said Mai. "I don't see a problem."

"Perhaps offering them a position in the government may appease them," asked Katara. "But you could separate them…put them in positions where you know they'll be influenced in a positive way by people we know are on the right path. Maybe their hearts will change."

"I like that idea, too," said Aang.

"Aang, I'm sorry, but I'm starting to agree with Mai and Zuko," said Katara. "If they are given all these choices and they still opt to meet the Masters for judgment, I say that is on them. As long as they have all the information and we're not steering them towards their demise, they are operating under their own free will."

Aang exhaled. "I have to accept that I cannot personally protect each individual on this planet from their own bad decisions." He stopped for a split second then said aloud, "Ok, I can live with this plan."

It was at dinner that evening when the four friends finally had an opportunity to hash out the details now that Aang gave his ok to the plan. Zuko would fly to the Sun Warrior civilization to meet with the chief personally to ask his permission to test the Sages and Azula. He would then meet with the Sages and tell them about the plan. This would all happen within the next month.

The trip itself would be planned for late summer, about four months from now. Aang was insisting on being there to make sure nothing went wrong. He was still walking the tiniest of tightropes as far as finding this whole thing acceptable and it would be best for his conscience if he were there. Zuko agreed to those terms. He wanted to get the test done sooner, but understood that with Aang's busy schedule, late summer is when it would need to be.

"Zuko? You wanted to see me?" asked Azula, who popped her head around the corner of the dining area looking for her brother.

"Azula, come sit with us. We have some things we need to talk about," said Zuko.

"O-Ok," she said a little hesitantly, seeing the Avatar and his wife there as well. She felt a little intimidated. "What's going on?"

"Azula, I have told you the story about how I lost my firebending abilities after I joined the Avatar before the war ended, right?" asked Zuko.

"Yes, you told me you had to find another source to fuel your firebending and that I needed to do the same thing to get my abilities back again."

"Have you been successful yet?" asked Zuko.

"I've tried, Zuko. I really have. I just don't see it or feel it anymore. I'm not angry. I just feel like a big blah when it comes to firebending," said Azula.

"I have a proposition to make to you," said Zuko. "I want to take you to the Masters who taught me the true nature of firebending."

"Really? You would do that for me?" asked Azula.

"Yes. They taught me how to tap my true potential and shared many firebending secrets with me. Secrets that I cannot share as my own. Only they can bestow this knowledge to those they deem worthy," said Zuko.

"Thank you, Zuko," said Azula.

"Don't thank me yet. And don't jump into this with your eyes closed. I want to give you fair warning. These Masters are not to be trifled with. Do not agree to meet with them unless you are willing to give them your life. They will judge you. They will read your heart and your ancestry to determine if you are worthy of their secrets. If you are not worthy, you will be killed. Make no mistake, there is no escape from these Masters. If they decide you will die, you will die. However, if you are deemed worthy, they will give you a tremendous gift. It is completely up to you if you'd like to make this journey. We will be going in late summer."

"I promise I will think about it Zuko," said Azula. She bowed to her brother. "But I do still want to make sure you know how thankful I am that you shared even this much with me."

With that, she turned and left the room.

"Do you think she'll do it?" asked Aang.

"Definitely," said Zuko. "She may be a changed woman, but she's still Azula."


	5. Chapter 5

Aang and Katara spent only a couple more days in the Fire Nation before jumping on Appa and heading off to Omashu. Aria was really starting to enjoy the long flights on Appa's back. Every once in a while, Aang would carefully jump on Appa's head with her and place her in his lap. Aria would squeal with delight as the air blew across her face and pushed her hair straight back.

"I think she's going to be an airbender," said Aang to Katara, who was back in Appa's saddle resting. "Just look at her. She's a natural."

"She was born in the winter," said Katara. "I'm still going for waterbender. Just because she likes flying on Appa doesn't make her an airbender wannabe."

Aang just smiled at the needling that he and Katara threw at each other about what Aria was going to be. After all, Aria is what she is and there would be no changing it. He loved his little girl no matter what.

They landed near Bumi…er….Toph's palace, dismounted Appa, and waited for someone inside to come out and greet them. It wasn't long before two bulky guards came out and stood at attention.

"Avatar Aang and Master Katara, welcome to Omashu!" said the guards loud, in a serious tone, and in perfect unison. "We are here to escort you to Queen Toph!"

Aang and Katara just looked at each other in silence. They looked back at the guards, who started to snicker and finally, just let out a belly laugh.

"What is all this?" asked Aang.

"I'm sorry, sir. Queen Toph asked us to come out here and formally greet you," said guard #1.

The second guard wiped a tear of laughter away from one eye with his forefinger. "Yeah, that's just not our style. That's not _her _style either!"

"She wanted to impress you or something like that. You _are_ the Avatar, y'know," said guard #1.

"Really," said Aang, who now had a smile on his face. He leaned to whisper into his wife's ear, "I say we go along with it. What do you think, Katara?"

"Let's do it," she replied. "We're going to keep up the formality hijinks. Think you guys can keep a straight face?" she asked the guards.

"We'll do our best," they agreed.

The guards led the Avatar's family into the palace and into a sitting room where Toph was on a regal chair placed upon a pedestal. She had her head slightly cocked upwards (and her nose was a little more up in the air than usual).

"Greetings Toph, Queen of Omashu," said Aang, bowing to his friend in front of her "throne". Katara, holding Aria's hand, also bowed to the Queen.

"Welcome Aang. Katara. And Aria," said Toph nodding at each of her guests as she said their names. "I hope your journey was pleasant and that you find Omashu….hospitable."

One of the guards snickered. He quickly placed his hand over his mouth to try to stifle it.

"I'm sure the Queen has made all the necessary arrangements to make our stay comfortable," said Aang.

Toph nodded at him, still keeping her very straight, serious face. "I will have the guards show you to your room then."

"Right this way," said the guard, smiling.

Aang interrupted, "Queen Toph, when would you like to hold our first meeting. We do need to talk."

"Absolutely," she replied. "Make yourselves at home and we'll talk tomorrow after breakfast."

Aang turned to follow the still-waiting guard out the door. Toph's demeanor didn't break, even once.

He turned back to face her. "Ok Toph, knock it off. What is with all this formality?"

Toph's head just fell down against her chest in defeat upon hearing Aang's words. "Hey guys, I was just trying to…well, trying to be a Queen."

"You don't need to be someone different than you already are," said Katara. "People will respect you more if you just go with what's in your heart."

"You're not buying it, huh. Yeah, you're probably right," said Toph, jumping down from her small pedestal. "Gimme a hug guys!"

"Group hug!" yelled Aang as they all got together and squeezed.

Toph bent down onto one knee so she could speak to Aria. "What is your name?" she asked the young girl.

"Areeee-ah," she replied.

"Well, welcome to Omashu, Aria," replied Toph. "Let's get you all settled in then." Toph led them out of the room and started walking to the guest's quarters.

Aang and his family settled into their temporary home for the next week. Toph left them shortly after showing them where they would be staying. Aang knew that her new responsibilities would call her away from her friends much more than they ever did in the past.

Once they were done unpacking, Aang suggested a nice walk around the city to do some window shopping and to see if anything had changed from their past visits. Katara agreed.

The couple held hands as they slowly wandered through the streets of Omashu. Aria was firmly planted in Aang's free arm. Every once in a while, Katara would deviate from the street and approach a cart with bags or baubles for her to look at.

One such cart contained hair clips that she found interesting. She picked one up from the stand. "What do you think, Aang?"

"It's nice," replied Aang. "You should get it."

While the couple continued to browse, the owner of a nearby fruit stand approached the owner of the cart with hair clips. "So are you going to the big event?" he asked the hair clip cart owner.

"Sure am! I wouldn't miss it! The whole family is going," said hair clip cart owner to fruit stand owner.

"I heard the events held down in Gaoling were amazing. And Queen Toph was the best earthbender of all of them. I wonder how she'll do here?" said fruit stand owner.

"Excuse me," said Katara, who obviously could hear the entire conversation. "Can I ask you what you are talking about?"

"You don't know?" asked the hair clip cart owner. "Earth Battle I!"

"Earth Battle I?" said Aang. "What is that?"

"It's going to be just like the old Earth Rumbles that used to be fought in Gaoling," said the fruit stand owner.

_So that's what she's been planning_, thought Aang.

"When is it?" asked Katara.

"Two evenings from now," said the fruit stand owner.

"Thanks," said Aang to the merchants. "C'mon Katara, let's go back to the palace."

Aang and Katara got back to the palace in time for a light dinner in the formal dining room.

As they sat at the end of the large table, Toph, Pipsqueak and The Duke entered the room and took seats near them.

"So, Toph," began Aang. "I know I said we were going to stay about a week or so, but Katara and I were talking and I think we should leave tomorrow afternoon right after we finish talking about any issues you want to discuss."

"What?" Toph replied with some urgency in her voice. "You _can't_ leave so soon!"

"Well, Katara and Aria are missing home and Earth Queen Fei Yen has asked us to come to Ba Sing Se as well. The sooner we move on, the sooner we'll be home," said Aang.

"But _Aang…_.," said Toph.

"What?" asked Aang.

"You have to stay, at least for a few days," said Toph.

"Why?" asked Aang.

Toph didn't answer right away. "It's just that I haven't seen you in so long. It's nice to have you guys here," said Toph.

"Are you sure it isn't this Earth Battle I you've got going on?" asked Aang.

"Darn it!" Toph exclaimed as she banged one of her fists on the table. "How did you find out about it?"

"Toph, it's the talk of the city," said Katara flatly.

"Oh," Toph replied.

"So what's this all about?" asked Aang.

"It's kind of what you'd imagine," replied Toph. "Just like the old Earth Rumbles in Gaoling. I _loved_ those. I just wanted to resurrect the competition again. A little renaming action and there you go."

"Why on earth would you want to get them going again?" asked Katara.

"Well, Sugar Queen, you may not enjoy them, but I know a lot of people who did. After Bumi died, Omashu's been in a bit of a funk and it's been just about a year now. Not too much happiness going around, y'know? So I thought I'd put on a show and get people talking about something other than Bumi again. Give them something fun."

Toph didn't know it, but she had just convinced Aang of her merits for holding this event. "Y'know Toph? You are one smart girl. And you are going to be one fabulous leader."

Toph glowed a little pink upon hearing Aang's compliment. "Well, now that you know what's going on, we have nothing to discuss tomorrow after breakfast. That's what I wanted to talk to you about."

"We have a little to talk about," said Aang. "Other than Earth Battle I, I want to know what else is going on around here."

"Plus I want to talk to you anyway, Toph. It's been a while since we had a nice talk. Are you up for a spa day?" asked Katara.

"Sure!" replied Toph. "That sounds wonderful actually. I don't have too many girlfriends here in Omashu." She looked over at Pipsqueak and The Duke.

"Ok, Aang and Toph can talk at breakfast and we'll head off to do our girly stuff after that. How's that sound?" asked Katara.

"Perfect," replied Toph.

The Duke leaned over and whispered in Toph's ear. She nodded.

"And tomorrow night, we'll plan for a game night. Anyone up for some Pai Sho?" Toph added.

OlOlOlOlOlO

Aang and Toph sat across from one another at one end of the long dining room table.

"So Toph," began Aang. "Do you ever have enough people here to fill up this entire table? It seems to me that you only ever use one end of it."

"I haven't yet," she replied. "But I'm sure there will be events from time to time that may require the entire table. Maybe when Earth King Kuei and his entourage come to visit or something."

"How are things here? You've been Queen for a little while now," asked Aang.

"Yeah, and this is the first time you've come to see me," she replied.

"I know. I should have come sooner, but with Aria at home, it made trips somewhat…. undesirable," said Aang. "Katara always comments how I never want to be away from her."

"I can respect that," said Toph.

"Plus I already knew you were going to be a wonderful leader. Did you really need me checking up on you?" asked Aang.

"I guess not. I just miss you guys sometimes. I miss the whole gang and how it used to be," she said.

"I miss everyone, too," said Aang. "But we can't hold on to the past forever. If you hold on too tight, you will never experience the present, or plan well for the future. What we had was great and I wouldn't trade it for anything. But we're growing up and have even greater responsibilities now."

"Yeah, who would have thought we'd be where we are day only three and a half years after the war ended. We're still so young," said Toph.

"Other than Kuei and Arnook, our little gang is pretty much in charge of the entire world. Sokka's leading the Southern Water Tribe, I've got the airbenders, and Zuko has the Fire Nation. Besides that, Kuei has become a pretty good friend to Katara and I as well," said Aang.

"Sounds like you should go butter up Arnook if you want to take over the entire world," said Toph snarkily.

"Ha, ha," replied Aang flatly. "It's about peace and stability Toph. By knowing each other so well, we don't have to fear violence as much."

"I know," said Toph. "I just love getting under your skin."

"Have you heard from your parents?" asked Aang.

"I get regular messages from them and they visit from time to time. Life is pretty status quo as far as they are concerned," said Toph. "They are really proud of me. But as much as I love them, I'm glad we're not under the same roof anymore. We're just too different."

"Well, as long as you are at peace with the situation," said Aang. "And how's The Duke?"

Toph blushed a little bit. "He's good. We're good."

"Are you an official couple yet?" asked Aang. "Or still just the best of friends with a few extra benefits?"

"Benefits? Like what?" asked Toph.

"You did mention one time that you didn't think you could get to sleep without him next to you," said Aang.

"Oh. Yeah, that's true. He just puts me at ease. If I'm upset, just being near him calms me down. He makes me feel secure and happy," said Toph.

"There's nothing wrong with that," said Aang.

"I still think he's the one – but it's just a matter of waiting. He's very mature for his age – what he's been through he couldn't help but be mature – but he's still so young. We'll make it, I just know we will…just not right now," said Toph.

"I'm impressed with your patience," said Aang.

"I just know what I want. What's a few years now compared to the rest of our lives?" asked Toph.

"Is there anything else going on – besides Earth Battle I, I mean?" asked Aang. "You mentioned the residents still being depressed over losing Bumi."

"It's been getting better over time. I think this event and your being there will help lift the fog that still lingers over Omashu. All-in-all, I can't complain…I've had a great staff all along. They've helped me with the transition since it was so sudden. They really seem to like my laid-back style. They have told me that it reminds them of how Bumi was," said Toph.

Aang thought of his old friend just for a moment and smiled. "I do miss him."

"I miss him, too," said Toph. "I didn't know him like you did, but he was a kick-ass old man."

"You do know that if you ever need Katara or me, all you have to do is send us a message, right?" asked Aang.

"I know," replied Toph.

Aang got up and walked around the end of the table to his friend. "It's been great catching up," said Aang as he gave her a hug from behind. "You will always be one of my best friends and I wish you nothing but happiness."

"Thanks, Aang. I'm so glad you guys are here."

OlOlOlOlOlO

Toph and Aang walked back to Aang's room after breakfast.

"Well, hello little girl," said Aang to his daughter. "What would you like to do today while Mommy and Aunt Toph go have their girly day?"

Katara put Aria in Aang's waiting arms. "Are you ready Toph?" she asked.

"Looking forward to it!" Toph replied. "I need a day of relaxation."

The two friends walked out of the palace and into the streets of Omashu. Toph had not been to a spa since taking over as Queen, but had heard great things about a spa called the Green Lotus only a 10 minute walk from the palace.

The staff saw the two teens enter and immediately recognized their queen as one of them. Most of the workers left their stations – whether there was a customer there or not – to approach the city's leader and bow to her.

"Let's get one thing straight," said Toph. "I appreciate that you know who I am and the position I hold, but for today, I'm just a paying customer. Treat me no differently than any other customer."

The greeter at the spa arose from her bow. "Ah…um….yes. Queen Toph. As you wish." She flicked her hand at the other ladies in the spa and they hurried back to their regular stations. "What can we do for you today?"

"This is one of my best friends in the entire world and the wife of the Avatar. Her name is Katara. I'd like to start us with a sauna, followed by massages and facials," said Toph.

"I think we ought to finish up with make-up and hair," said Katara. She leaned in to the greeter and said softly, "Just take it easy on the blue eyeshadow."

The greeter nodded. "Right this way."

She led Toph and Katara to a dressing room where they could put on the appropriate attire for their sauna.

OlOlOlOlOlO

Aang changed Aria's diaper and held her in one arm as he left their room. He took her outside the palace and perused the merchants' carts once again, but quickly got bored. _I've got an idea, _he thought to himself.

He walked to the backside of the palace and found Appa there snoozing in the warm morning sun.

"Hey buddy, wanna go for a ride?" Aang asked.

Appa opened one eye and growled back at his friend.

Aang airbended himself and Aria onto Appa's head and shouted "Yip! Yip!" Appa flicked his tail onto the ground and off they went.

Aria sat between Aang's legs on Appa's head as well. Momo, who had been snoozing in a corner of Appa's saddle came to the realization that they were now moving and popped his head up to see what was going on. Upon seeing Aang, he jumped onto his shoulder.

"Oh hi, Momo," said Aang, scratching the flying lemur bat behind one of his ears. "Good to see you, too."

Aang didn't want to go far. Omashu was located in the Kolau Mountain Range and he just felt that instead of wasting his day in the city looking at the sites and shops he had already seen many times before, he wanted to spend some nice alone time with Aria, Appa and Momo in more of a natural airbending environment.

They found a nice flat landing spot high-up in the mountains. It was mostly just rock, but the views were spectacular. Appa just sat there as Aang, Aria and Momo dismounted. Aang was impressed that even in this strange mountain location – which was even near a cliff face – Aria seemed right at home. She wasn't bothered at all at how high up they were.

The three of them engaged in a small game of tag. Then Aang would bend a small airball in his hand and had Momo chase after it much to Aria's delight. Some of the time was just spent with Aang laying down with Aria snuggling up against him. All of them seemed to enjoy the serenity and closeness of the morning.

Aang was happy that they usually kept some food in Appa's saddle for their trips. When lunch hit, all he had to do was take some of the food that was already packed. He just didn't want to forget to restock before their trip to Ba Sing Se just in case they now didn't have enough.

After lunch, the group remounted Appa and Aang now steered his friend towards a spot he had remembered from years before. It didn't take that long for Appa to get there, and now that the war was over, he didn't have to worry about anyone attacking him in this spot as they had before.

They safely landed next to a large body of water – the very same pond where they had met the singing nomads when they were traveling to Omashu.

"Here we are buddy," said Aang. "I thought you would enjoy this."

He put Aria on the sand next to the pond. "Momo, do me a favor and watch her like a hawk. I would never forgive myself if anything happened to her."

Aang airbended the saddle off of Appa. When Appa sensed he was free of his load, he propped himself straight up on his hind legs and landed on his back in the pond making a big splash. Aria saw the big wave of water that Appa had created and clapped to herself.

Aang took off his clothes so that he was wearing only pants and grabbed a nearly tree branch and started giving Appa a scrubbing, especially between the toes. _Mud and bugs_, he recalled telling Sokka in a scene very much like this one all those years ago.

Appa let out a roar of pleasure when Aang started scrubbing him. Aang knew how much Appa loves his baths.

When Aang was finally done primping his friend, he went back to the shoreline and grabbed Aria for some water fun of their own. Aria loved the water – it was probably in her genes. Aang still wondered if she would be an airbender, waterbender, or not a bender at all. He stripped her down completely (after all, she was only a year old) and let her go at it in the shallow part of the pond.

Aang took a seat by his daughter and watched as she splashed the water everywhere. Momo got too close at one point and was the victim of Aria's playful dancing in the water. He thought it would be funny to splash her back – so he did. She loved that Momo was now getting her all wet so she splashed him some more. After a few minutes of this, Aang had to break-up the friendly war between his pet and daughter.

Appa let out a growl.

"What is it buddy?" asked Aang as he turned his head to face his sky bison. "Yeah, you're right. It's probably time to get back. I don't want Katara to worry."

Aang grabbed his shirt and used it to dry-off his daughter. He hadn't planned this day out entirely so as a result didn't have a proper towel along with him. He dressed her back in her clothes and airbended the saddle back onto a slightly damp Appa. "Let's go everybody."

It didn't take very long to get back to Toph's palace in Omashu. Katara had been looking for Aang when she heard Appa's familiar roar. She ran to where she knew Appa would land – behind the palace near where a stall had been made for him.

"Aang!" she shouted. "Is everything ok?"

"Sure Katara…why wouldn't it be?" he replied.

"I just got a little worried, that's all," Katara said. "Where did you go?"

Aang fidgeted around trying to make sure everything was where it was supposed to be. He grabbed Aria and jumped down from Appa's saddle. "We went to a place I found in the mountains near here, then to….oh." He stopped suddently upon seeing his wife.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Katara, you're beautiful," he uttered. He shook his head back and forth for a moment to snap him out of his momentary trance. "I mean, wow…you look great!"

"Hmph!" she let out. "I thought I was beautiful everyday." She had a slight grin on her face as she started her playful retort.

Aang put Aria on the ground and grabbed his wife's hips and pulled her close. "You _are_ beautiful everyday. But this….this is special occasion beautiful. Above and beyond your usual beautiful."

"You can stop tripping over your tongue now," she replied. "I get what you mean. I know I'm not usually this made up."

"Did you enjoy your day at the spa?" Aang asked.

"Oh yes. Thanks for looking after Aria today," she replied.

"We had a lot of fun. Like I said, I took her to the tops of the mountains and then….well, do you remember that pond where we met Chong, Lily and the other nomads?" Aang asked.

"Sure I do," replied Katara.

"I took Aria there and we played in the water for a while. I even gave Appa a nice bath," said Aang. "So we had a good day, too."

"Where's your shirt?" she asked.

"You just noticed that I was half naked?" asked Aang playfully. "I didn't plan on the trip to the pond before we left and I didn't have a towel for Aria. So used my shirt to dry her off."

"Well, we should probably get back to our room and get ready for dinner," said Katara.

Katara scooped Aria up and they couple walked hand-in-hand back to their temporary home in Toph's palace.

OlOlOlOlOlO

Aang, Katara and Aria headed back to their room to freshen up before dinner. Aang washed Aria then jumped in the tub after she was done. Katara helped dress Aria while Aang was bathing.

The family headed down to the dining room in the early evening.

"Hey Pipsqueak," said Aang as they entered the room. Pipsqueak was already there chowing down on roast duck.

"Hey Aang, Katara," said Pipsqueak as he nodded at the newcomers.

"Where's Toph?" asked Katara as she placed Aria into a special chair built for toddlers.

"I haven't seen Toph or The Duke since you got back from the spa," said Pipsqueak.

Katara looked at Aang with a furrowed brow of curiousity. Aang simply shrugged back at her and found a place at the table and started putting food on his plate.

They didn't have to wait long. Within ten minutes, they had entered the dining room together and took seats.

"Wow, Toph," said Aang. "You look amazing."

"Thanks," she said with a slight blush to her cheeks. "I think they must have done a better job than the last time I got made up at a spa. I'm getting a ton of compliments this time and last time all I got was made fun of."

"Told you," said The Duke. Toph punched him in the shoulder.

The friends all moved into a sitting room once dinner was done. There were seats and couches all around the outside of the room and in the center was a gigantic Pai Sho table.

"The Duke is on my team," said Toph. "It's kind of hard to play by yourself if you can't see," she explained.

They played Pai Sho and continued their conversations from earlier at the dinner table.

"So are you getting excited about the big event tomorrow?" asked Katara. "You're not actually competing, are you?"

"Why?" she asked. "I was going to."

"You are in charge of this city now," said Aang. "We all know you could beat just about anyone you wanted to. Do you really want to be known as the Queen who beat down one of her own citizens?"

"Hmmm. I see what you mean," Toph replied.

No one said anything for a minute or two. Toph looked to be deep in thought.

"You and me Twinkletoes. How 'bout that one?" she asked.

"Huh? You want to fight _me_?" he asked.

"Not really. I mean, not a real fight. I know you could beat me in an instant nowadays," she said. "But how about a friendly sparring session. No one gets hurt and you can only use earthbending."

"On one condition," said Aang.

"What's that?" she asked.

"I want all the money raised by this little event of yours to go to charity," said Aang.

"That, my dear friend, was already the plan," answered Toph.

Aang smiled. He should have known better. "You're on!"

The game – and the friendly banter – continued. At one point, Toph leaned over to Katara and whispered in her ear, "I have to go to the bathroom. Come with me."

"Uh…sure," Katara answered not really knowing why her good friend couldn't go to the bathroom by herself. Nevertheless, she followed her out of the room.

"Katara, I wanted to ask you something," said Toph as the pair walked down one of the palace hallways.

"Sure," said Katara. "You can ask me anything you want.

"I know this may sound silly, but what was Aang like when he was twelve?" she asked.

"Toph, you were there," said Katara.

"I know. But I always saw Aang as a buddy, a good friend. I never noticed him as a guy…you know, in _that_ way."

"Why are you asking?" asked Katara.

"We went to the spa earlier today and got all gussied up, right?" said Toph.

"Yeah," answered Katara.

"Well, when we got back, The Duke was….a bit strange. I think he was surprised at how I looked," Toph answered.

"You _are_ stunning," said Katara. "You even heard Aang comment on it earlier."

"When we got back, I ran into The Duke and…well, he kind of….we," said Toph.

"What? Spit it out!" said Katara.

"Ok," Toph exhaled. "The Duke and I have kissed once before. I mean, really kissed. We went to visit Oma and Shu and it was kind of dark and romantic….when I came back today, he took me to his room and we did a little more than kissing. I'm feeling a little guilty about it actually."

"What do you mean, a little more than kissing?" asked Katara. "You didn't have sex did you?"

"No! Oh spirits no. But we made out for a long time. And….oh, this is embarrassing! We kind of explored a little bit," said Toph.

"Toph, that's natural," said Katara. "And normal."

"It is?" Toph asked.

"Uh-huh," said Katara. "To be honest with you, when Aang and I started our relationship with that kiss in Ba Sing Se, well, let's just say your story isn't so different from ours."

"But he's still so young, Katara. That's why I wanted to know about Aang when he was twelve," explained Toph.

"Well, that kiss in Ba Sing Se wasn't our very first kiss and he was only twelve then, just like The Duke is now," said Katara. "You may be a little bit older than I was back then when Aang and I started being together, but it's not so much as to be a problem. At least _I_ don't think so. Aang was mature for his age – but then again, so is The Duke. They both went through so much in their short lives. Even though he was young, the signs were obvious. My biggest piece of advice to you is to stop talking to me and start talking to _him_. As long as you don't take it too fast, you guys will be fine."

"But how will I know?" asked Toph.

"He's the only one who can tell you," replied Katara. "I can tell you really care about him. It's about time you guys made it official that you are dating."

Toph leaned in and hugged her good friend. "Thanks, Katara."

"You make sure you invite me to the wedding," Katara said.

Toph laughed. "That's not going to be for a long while."

The teenagers headed back to the sitting room. Aang, who had been wondering why their bathroom trip had taken so long, smiled as his wife sat back down next to him.

Aang whispered, "What's going on?"

"Boy trouble," she replied.

"With The Duke?" he asked.

"Yeah," she replied.

"What's the trouble? He's been staring at her the entire evening. Looks like everything is hunky-dory to me," he said.

Katara smiled and looked at Aang. "Tell you later."


	6. Chapter 6

The next evening was the big night – Earth Battle I! All the dignitaries took their places in the biggest box of the arena. Toph had helped design (and build) the place – it looked almost like the old arena back in Gaoling, which didn't surprise Aang in the slightest. Her days as the Blind Bandit were glory days for Toph, full of fond memories. She was respected and revered even though no one knew who she really was.

The announcer took the platform and welcomed everyone to the big event. First came the introductions including both Toph and Aang. Then came the announcement that all proceeds from the event were going towards charity and that the big winner of the tournament would get to pick the charity. Finally, it was announced that the evening would end with a special surprise for everyone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of Omashu," shouted the announcer. "Match #1 is Commander Commando versus Mr. Mean!"

Two large men entered the arena – one from each side. Commander Commando was wearing something that looked like an Earth Kingdom army uniform. He was larger than most men and his sleeves were cut away to reveal his budging biceps.

"Nice name," remarked Toph to the others in the box with her.

"I know you can't see him Toph, but he's _huge_. I think he's going to win," said Katara.

Toph gave Katara a sour face. No words even had to be said. "Good point," said Katara remembering the two most powerful earthbenders on the planet were miniscule compared to these guys.

"I've met most of these goons and to be honest, this is all just a front. Most of them are actually really sweet. They are doing it for the charity….and maybe a little bit for the glory," said Toph. "But don't let the overall act fool you."

"I see," said Katara.

Mr. Mean, who was dressed in a black ensemble, tried to open up the floor so Commander Commando would fall in. Commander Commando didn't fall for it though and stepped out of the way. He retaliated with a foot-diameter pillar of earth emerging in front of him. He sliced and threw what almost looked like slivers of earth from the pillar towards Mr. Mean.

"Woohoo!" shouted Aang. "Go Commander!"

"Aang, don't you think you are getting a little too into this?" asked Katara.

"Toph's doing the same thing!" replied Aang.

Katara looked over at Toph who was also hollering and fist pumping at the men in the arena. Katara sighed.

Mr. Mean bended a hole underneath himself and closed the ground above him so he was completely out of view. Commander Commando looked around and wondered where his competition had gone. The next thing he knew, Mr. Mean emerged behind him and bended a huge boulder up under Commander Commando's feet. He went flying as a result….and went out-of-bounds.

"The winner of Match #1 is Mr. Mean!" yelled the announcer. "Please remain in your seats as we prepare for Match #2!"

"Aww!" shouted Aang.

"I guess he wasn't that good, Aang," said Katara.

"But he had such a cool name!" replied Aang.

_Shhh!_ Toph motioned to her friends to be quiet as the second round got under way. The arena ground had been smoothed out by earthbenders and it looked just as it had before the first match began.

"Match #2 can now begin!" shouted the announcer. "In this corner, introducing…The Gentleman!"

The arena burst with applause as a man with a mask on, yet seemingly wearing more formal clothes, walked in.

"And in this corner, introducing…The Screaming Serpent!"

In walked another giant of a man wearing a shiny teal-blue ensemble. The Screaming Serpent then did a bicep flex pose and screamed loudly for the audience. Much of the arena booed.

"Gee, I wonder who everyone is rooting for this time," Aang said sarcastically.

"Hey Toph, that scream reminds me of your actor's sonar when we went to see the play on Ember Island," said Katara giggling just a bit.

"Y'know, Katara? You're right. That sounds just like the actor-me when he was trying to see," replied Toph.

The battle began with the two opponents circling each other in the center portion of the arena. The Gentleman stomped his foot down on the ground three times and loosened a few fist-sized rocks that hurled themselves towards The Screaming Serpent.

The Screaming Serpent ducked every one of them. He then kicked up a man-sized hunk of rock and did a spin kick so that it went flying towards The Gentleman.

"Doesn't he - ," started Katara.

"What?" asked Aang.

Katara paused for a moment. "It's nothing," she said.

The Gentleman stomped on the ground so a cloud of dust surrounded the fighting area. No one could see what was going on as a result. The crowd started to yell and jeer a bit. "C'mon, I can't see!" Aang heard someone to his left shout.

_Thwap! Boom! _was heard coming from the arena. Then The Screaming Serpent went flying out of the cloud of dust and went out-of-bounds. The crowd was stunned – and frankly, a little disappointed that they didn't get to see exactly what happened. When the dust finally settled, there stood The Gentlemen in his muscular dapper glory with both hands held up in victory.

"The Gentleman wins this round!" shouted the announcer. "We will now have a short intermission while we flatten the arena and get ready for match #3! Feel free to visit our concession stand outside the west entrance!"

Aang got up. "You gotta go, Katara?"

"Nope, I'm good. Go ahead," said Katara.

"I'll come with you," said Toph. "I need to go say 'hi' to someone."

Aang and Toph left the box together leaving Katara behind to watch all the goings-on around her. Lots of people were milling around. It looked like most of Omashu was here. She would never quite understand what the draw to these events was. She wasn't super excited about Earth Rumble VI, and Earth Battle I seemed to be just as primitive. _sigh_ At least this time it was for charity though. And if it did make people happier in Omashu, she was all for it. It just wasn't her cup of tea.

Aang returned with some rock candy in a little paper cup. "Want some?" he asked.

"Eck. Jennomite," replied Katara. But she did end up taking a piece. "I can't say that my past experience with jennomite was a good one."

Aang knew exactly the experience Katara was referring to back when they had first traveled to Omashu right after he got out of the iceberg.

A few minutes later, Toph arrived back in the box, but with a handsome man on her arm.

"Hey guys," she said.

Aang smiled as he looked at the man. Katara was slower in turning, but when she finally did, she was elated with what she saw.

"Haru!" Katara shouted. "What - ?" She gave him a look. "I thought that was you down there. You're 'The Gentleman', aren't you?"

"Hi Katara," he said back in his gentle voice. "Yes, that was me down there."

"How on earth did you get mixed up with this?" she asked and swung her arm open to the arena.

"Toph asked me to," he replied. "And it's for a good cause. Don't worry, I don't plan to make a living doing this."

Katara took a step back and took in all of Haru. "Wow, you really have filled out, haven't you?"

Haru blushed just a bit. "Y-yeah, I guess I have."

"Take a seat, Haru, and watch the next couple of matches with us," said Toph.

"Thanks!" he said joyfully.

"So Haru, I didn't even know you and Toph had kept in touch," said Aang.

"There was a posting in my village that Bumi had died and that Toph was going to become Queen of Omashu. I wrote her a message congratulating her and wishing her luck and we've been writing each other ever since," said Haru.

"He comes to visit every so often, too," replied Toph. "We're good friends."

"Are you still in your village? How are your folks?" asked Katara.

"I am. And they're fine. I'm helping to run the store now and giving my mother a much deserved break," answered Haru.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! If you would please take your seats, we will get on with match #3!" said the announcer.

_Shhh!_ Toph motioned for everyone to be quiet.

"In this corner, we have….Chaos!" shouted the announcer. Out came a man in a gold skintight suit. The crowd roared their approval.

"And in this corner…..The Spider!" shouted the announcer. A man in a black suit came out. He had what looked to be antennae coming out of his head and a couple of extra arms connected to his outfit.

"Nice costume," remarked Aang sarcastically.

The match started but Haru and Katara kept talking. Aang and Toph wanted to watch the fight, so they both turned and gave Haru and Katara dirty looks. They got the message.

Katara whispered to Haru, "I think we should leave Toph and Aang alone so they can watch the fight." Haru nodded in reply.

Katara led Haru down the stairs and into the area where the concessions were.

"You shaved off your moustache. Didn't you like it?" asked Katara. 

"It was just a phase," Haru responded. "I wanted to look older than I was and I thought a moustache would do that for me. But it was really itchy."

"Well, you're looking nice. The fancy clothes definitely help, too," said Katara.

"These? Toph got these for me. We were trying to come up with my Earth Battle personality. She thought I'd look good in dressy clothes," said Haru. "What about you Katara? Toph has told me a lot about what you were up to, but I'm sure she didn't tell me everything. How are you?"

"Oh, I'm fine. A lot of traveling these days. You know that Aang and I have a daughter now, don't you?" asked Katara.

The announcer interrupted, "…And Chaos is our winner for match #3!"

"Yeah, Toph mentioned that," said Haru.

"I was spoiled when Aria was first born. We hardly traveled at all. Sometimes it is nice staying in one place for a while," said Katara.

Are you guys still living at the Eastern Air Temple?" asked Haru.

"We sure are. If you ever feel like traveling, be sure to come visit us," said Katara.

"I definitely will," said Haru.

"Introducing our competitors for match #4. In this corner….Kid Krusher!" said the announcer.

"Are you married yet?" asked Katara. "I'm assuming the answer is no else she would be here watching you fight."

"No is right," said Haru. "There one prospect though."

"And in this corner…..Stealth!" said the announcer.

"Anyone in particular?" asked Katara.

"No one you would know," said Haru. "You weren't in the village long enough to meet her. We grew up together. Her name is Tarin."

"Well, I certainly hope it works out for the two of you," said Katara. "You've always been such a sweet guy."

Haru blushed slightly.

"It was so good to see you Katara. I'll probably catch you back at the palace after tonight. Toph has invited me to stay there for a few days," said Haru.

"You have to go?" asked Katara.

"Yeah, it sounds like match #4 may be over pretty soon and I have to fight the match #1 winner next."

"Do you think you'll win?" asked Katara.

"Y'know, I have no idea. But I'm having fun and it's for a good cause…and that's all that matters to me," said Haru, jogging away.

"See you tomorrow at the palace then," said Katara, shouting after him. She turned and went back to her seat next to Aang in the box.

"So, should I be worried?" asked Aang jokingly to his wife.

Katara simply shoved him in a playful manner. "Ha, ha," she said flatly, knowing full-well he was just kidding with her.

"You missed the best match yet. Stealth beat Kid Krusher," said Aang.

"I think I'll live," said Katara.

The rest of the scheduled evening went just as expected. There were three more matches where each of the winners battled against each other until finally, a winner was officially crowned. Haru lost in the semi-final to Mr. Mean, who then went against Stealth, who had beaten Chaos in the 2nd semi-final. Stealth ultimately won the entire evening.

Toph made her way down to the main floor to award Stealth a golden belt that was very much like her own belt won in Earth Rumble VI.

Stealth grabbed the belt from the Queen and held it high above his head. The audience cheered for the new champion.

"We hope that Stealth will be willing to come back in a year's time and defend his championship!" shouted Toph.

"I'll be here!" Stealth shouted. He waved to the crowd and exited the arena.

She turned to the audience, "Thank you very much everyone! I hope you enjoyed tonight. As you know all the money raised will go to a very good charity in Omashu!"

Another eruption of cheers and applause. Someone even shouted, "We love you, Queen Toph!"

"I love you, too!" shouted Toph. "Now, to close, I wanted to tell you what the surprise we promised you is!"

She paused, purposefully. A large smile came across her face as she held the audience in suspense.

"What is it?" shouted one man from the audience.

"Spill it!" shouted another.

The audience started to mumble, then talk, wondering what on earth was such a big deal - and why nothing seemed to be happening.

Aang then appeared at the entrance to the Arena. He stood there for a split second and then slowly walked towards Toph in the center of the arena. As the audience realized who was walking towards Toph, they got quieter and many arms and fingers were seen pointing at the Avatar.

The two friends hugged at the center of the ring. "This is my good friend, Aang," started Toph. "He's the Avatar, in case you didn't know. I was his Sifu for earthbending before the great war ended. He has graciously agreed to spar with me today to entertain you. We'll also throw in a few stories here and there – we may look young, but we've been through a lot. This is something most of you will not ever get a chance to see again – the Avatar, as he trains in earthbending, with his Sifu!"

The audience clapped and cheered.

"Are you ready, Twinkletoes?" asked Toph lowly so only Aang could hear her.

"You're going to mess up your pretty dress," said Aang in response.

"Eh. I don't think so," said Toph.

"Is that a challenge?" asked Aang, who started to circle Toph while down in ready position.

"If you say so," said Toph.

Aang slammed his foot down into the ground and a giant boulder emerged from the ground. He then moved his arms such that the boulder moved straight for Toph.

She easily dodged it by sensing it with her seismic sense. She took three steps to one side and the boulder passed her by. "Is that the best you got?" she taunted.

Aang furrowed his brow. He used his airbending to move to a different location so that Toph couldn't locate him, just like he did when he defeated her in Earth Rumble VI.

When she finally sensed that he had moved quite a distance without her knowing about it, she said, "Ah, ah, Aang. No airbending!"

"Sorry, Toph, I forgot" replied Aang.

He pushed his arms and lengths out straight from his body and collected small rocks and dirt such that he was now wearing an entire suit of armor made up entirely of earth. He leaned forward and started moving high speed right towards the master earthbender. When he finally got to her, she stuck out her right arm, palm out flat. That motion alone blew Aang back. He fell onto his backside and his suit of earth was now lying around him.

"Time-out," she said to the Avatar.

She turned to the audience. "Time for the first story," she said.

"Years ago, before the war ended, Aang was really excited to learn earthbending, but he couldn't quite get the hang of it right away. He is naturally an airbender – notice the arrows all over his body – and air is the opposite of earth. I'm a 'tough love' kind of Sifu and I had to teach him to stop thinking like an airbender when he wanted to earthbend. He had to be gruff, straightforward and strong, not flighty and evading. I got him pretty mad one afternoon. I got in his face and told him to move a rock. And you know? He did. That was the first day Avatar Aang ever earthbended."

"Time-in," Toph shouted.

She brought her arms up in a typical praying mantis pose. One little hop and the arena was instantly filled with a cloud of dust. Aang then knew he would need to pay special attention to his seismic sense to see where Toph was. Aang felt Toph stomp on the ground and send three fist-sized rocks in his direction. He merely took two steps to the left and they whizzed right by his head.

"Don't forget, Sifu, I can feel what you are doing even without my eyes!" said Aang.

"Just making sure you are still sharp," replied Toph.

Aang next opened a deep, circular trench all around Toph, so she couldn't take a step in any direction without falling into it.

Toph countered by punching up the circular land that she still stood on and pushed herself up in the air and landed 20 ft away from the crater.

Aang bended up a pillar of rock and in making several spin kick moves, slivers of the pillar took off right at Toph. Of course, she had no problem at all dodging everything that was thrown at her.

"I have a story," shouted Aang.

"Just say 'time-out,'" corrected Toph quietly so the audience couldn't hear.

"Ok, I will, next time," said Aang. "You've seen us be able to fight while standing in clouds of dust. You've also seen me use this last move where I send sections of the pillar towards Toph. Both of these techniques I used when I defeated Fire Lord Ozai," said Aang.

The stands erupted in applause and cheering. Aang waited for it to die down before he continued.

"The pillar technique I used to first alert the Fire Lord to my presence. I actually used it on giant rock pillars in the Wulong Forest and ended up destroying his airship's engine with it," said Aang.

"Being able to see through clouds – or even seeing when you are blind like me – can be done with a kind of seismic sense. Aang and I can both feel the vibrations of everything around us. We don't need our eyes as long as we are standing on something made out of earth," continued Toph.

"The only thing that stinks is when you aren't on earth…which isn't a problem as much for me since I'm not blind," said Aang. "One time we were on a tiny piece of land near the Serpent's Pass. My wife had waterbended a bridge between the little island and the main trail. You should have seen Toph trying to get across an ice bridge without her seismic sense!" said Aang to the audience.

Laughter was heard.

"Ok, enough stories, time-in!" shouted Toph, a little embarrassed by that last tale.

Toph fell onto the ground on her front side and quickly flipped over to her backside. Wherever she touched, the rock would stick to her body like armor. She rose to her feet and headed in Aang's direction like a battering ram.

Aang stood sideways and held his arms in a straight line pointing at the ground in front of him. Toph slowly started sinking into the ground as if it had turned to quicksand. She finally stopped moving when she was neck-deep in mushy soil. She let the rocks fall off of her. Aang could see her head stretch up and she strained against the earth that surrounded her. He knew the best way to keep an earthbender trapped was to restrict their movement. Only the best earthbenders could still bend when they could barely move. Unfortunately for Aang, Toph was one of these earthbenders. The next thing he knew, the earth around her crumpled and she was pushed up right out of the hole she had been trapped in. Even Aang was surprised by her efficiency at getting out of the situation.

"Ok, time-out, Toph. I'm done," said Aang.

"Giving up?" she asked.

"Yup. I am. Good match though," Aang replied.

Toph walked over to the Avatar and gave him a big hug. The audience sensed the match was over and applauded.

The two earthbenders turned to face the audience and waved. "Thanks for coming, everyone," said Toph. "See you again next year!"


	7. Chapter 7

After Earth Battle I, the entire group of friends headed back to Toph's palace. Aang and Katara were very happy to see little Aria safe and sound having been watched by some of Toph's staff for the past few hours. Aria and her babysitters were in one of the sitting rooms near their bedroom.

"I missed you little girl!" said Aang as he lifted her up and gave her a big hug.

As they turned to exit the room, Toph asked, "So when do you guys think you'll be leaving?"

"Trying to get rid of us?" asked Katara.

"No! Of course not. I just have some meetings to schedule and frankly, I'd rather spend the time with you while you are here. I'll just schedule them for after you are gone," said Toph.

"That's sweet, Toph," replied Katara. "What do you think, Aang?"

"Three more days," said Aang. "Can you handle us for three more days, Toph?"

"I think I'll manage," she replied.

"Great! That'll mean we'll get to spend some time with Haru as well. You asked him to stay, didn't you?" Katara directed at Toph.

"Yes indeedy," she replied.

Aang yawned and stretched his arms high above his head. "I think its time to turn in," he said.

"See you in the morning," said Toph as Aang and Katara turned to leave. Aang held Aria, her eyes barely open, on his shoulder as they left the room.

Katara changed Aria and got her in her pajamas when they entered the room. Aang immediately went and got washed – it's amazing how much dirt one can accumulate in an earthbending fight. When he emerged, Aria was already in her small crib soundly asleep.

"My turn," said Katara. She entered the bathroom to get ready for the night. Aang heard her run a bath and then a slight humming came from the room. He recognized the song as a Southern Water Tribe lullaby she often sang to Aria when she wouldn't go to sleep. That already wasn't a problem tonight as Aria practically passed out as soon as she hit her mattress. Aang started to drift off to Katara's sweet melody.

"H-huh?" Aang jolted when he felt something touching him. His eyes sprang wide open.

"Katar-mmphh," he started to say, but was muffled when she kissed his lips.

She broke the kiss and sat up. She was straddling him on the bed and had decided to take the rest of the evening into her own hands.

"Don't tell me you're tired," she said casually.

Aang looked at his wife who was wearing one of her sexiest nightgowns. "Well, I was," he started. "But I'm definitely not tired anymore. I'm never too tired for _this_."

She leaned in to kiss him once again. His hands found their way to her back as she collapsed completely on top of him. He began to caress the small of her back, and gradually made his way down to her ample rear. Katara could feel Aang's bulge getting bigger and harder underneath her.

"That didn't take long," she whispered.

"Does it ever?" he whispered back.

He rolled her off of him and they both lay facing each other on their sides. They intertwined their legs as the kissing frantically continued.

Katara reached down in front of her and rubbed the hardness through Aang's pants. She then slipped her hand down his front and did the same inside his pants. Aang kept kissing Katara all the while, but his noises were definitely becoming louder and more frequent as the subconscious pumping of his hips matched the rhythm of her stroking.

Katara broke the kissing and sat up to get leverage on his pants. "Time for these to come off," she said. He, of course, lifted his hips so that she could be successful in her efforts. His hardness popped out. She pushed him onto his back and moved her head down to his groin. He looked at what she was doing in anticipation. As much as he liked the feeling of being inside of her, this too, was an immense amount of pleasure.

Katara used her tongue to get Aang wet on all sides. She always hesitated when she reached the tip, the most sensitive part. That just drove Aang crazy and she could feel him tense whenever she did it. He also groaned with each exhale that he let escape from his body.

She took the tip of his member into his mouth and sucked. They she swirled her tongue in circles before finally opening up all the way letting him have access to her entire mouth. The up and down rhythm started slowly and was only interrupted every so often by a few more swirls. Katara could sense Aang's build-up and started moving faster before he finally stopped her.

He sat up and leaned forward to meet her mouth in a deep kiss once again. His hand reached between her thighs and all he could feel were her juices almost pouring from her. As soon as he touched her, she jumped. Yes, she was definitely ready.

He leaned forward once again so that Katara had no choice but to lean all the way back onto the bed. He found her nipple and sucked and swirled it with his tongue. He positioned himself at her entrance and plunged into her. She gasped with pleasure at his aggressive move.

"Oh, that feels so good," she murmured.

Aang didn't start off very slow at all. She was so wet that pain from any dry friction wasn't going to be an issue.

Both Katara and Aang let escape shouts and screams of lovemaking pleasure. Katara reached up to stroke Aang's beautiful muscular body as he hovered on top of her. "Faster," she whispered to him in a moment of clarity.

He obliged her as he started to breathe through his mouth. She could tell that he was about to explode. Not wanting to be left behind, she reached down between her own legs and added to her pleasure just enough to send herself over the top.

Katara arched her back and closed her eyes as she let out a scream of ecstasy. Aang pumped furiously into his wife and followed with his own back arching as he slowly continued to pump his manhood into Katara as he released his seed into her.

As they both came down from their highs and while they were still intimately connected, they hugged each other tightly as if to say both "thank you" and "I love you" in one motion. They sat that way, virtually motionless for a minute or two.

Aang slowly withdrew from Katara and kissed her. He grabbed his pants and made his way into the bathroom to clean-up a little. Katara followed not too far behind. When they both emerged, they curiously made their way over to where Aria was.

Both husband and wife let out a sly, but slightly guilty smile as they watched their only daughter continue to sleep.

"The good news is, by the time she knows what _that_ was, she'll be in her own room," said Aang.

OlOlOlOlOlO

The rest of the time spent in Omashu was a joyous time for all who were there. Toph, having not seen two of her best friends for over a year, loved the feel of "the good ol' times" even though not everyone was there. Probably the most memorable part of the visit was when the entire group headed over to one of Omashu's largest infirmaries and met with some of the sickest kids in the city. Toph also delivered a large donation as a result of Earth Battle I and Stealth. They found out that when he was born, Stealth was very sick and it was this particular infirmary that had helped him recover.

For Aang, it was good to see how Omashu was coming along without his good friend, Bumi. He was more than relieved to see that Toph was definitely more mature than his 12 year old Sifu from before the war ended. She had filled Bumi's shoes nicely and would be sure to lead this great city for many years to come.

Both Aang and Katara also talked privately about their observations regarding Toph and The Duke. The parallels to their own relationship were so apparent to them and they were glad to see that Toph was willing to take things slowly. Aang and Katara were sure they would wed someday.

Haru stayed at the palace for the next few days. Katara especially enjoyed spending time with him. Even though they hadn't seen each other for years, talking with him was like they had never been apart. There was just something about him that clicked with her. His personality and hers meshed well and she could tell that if they had been born in the same village, they truly would have been the best of friends.

Katara made sure to tell Haru he had an open invitation to visit her and Aang at the Eastern Air Temple whenever he felt like making the trip. She also promised to stop by his little village more often. She wanted to meet Tarin – the way Haru had talked about her over the past few days, she could tell that she was one special lady. Katara was so happy that Haru seemed to have found "the one" – she wanted him to be happy.

OlOlOlOlOlO

The reunion in Omashu soon came to an end. All the friends promised that they would not wait so long until they saw each other the next time. Aang, Katara and Aria packed their things and prepared to leave early one morning. Their next stop was Ba Sing Se – not a very far flight for Appa, half a day at most. Toph surprised the family by meeting them at Appa's stall before they left.

"You're up early," remarked Katara when she saw Toph approaching.

"You didn't think you were going to sneak out without saying good-bye," said Toph.

"We did say good-bye…._last night_," remarked Aang.

"I know," said Toph. "But still, I'm going to miss you guys. I wanted to see you off."

"Toph, we'll miss you, too," said Katara, giving her friend one last hug. "Take care of yourself and write often."

"I will," said Toph.

Hugs went all around. Finally, Appa took off, flying away from the morning sun.

"You ok?" asked Aang.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. It was good to see Toph and Haru again," said Katara. "I'll just miss them."

Appa landed in the palace courtyard in Ba Sing Se in the mid-afternoon that same day. To Aang and Katara's surprise, Iroh's face was the first face they saw.

"Iroh, what are you doing here?" asked Aang.

"The Earth King sent me a note yesterday telling me you were due here today," said Iroh.

"Yes, I sent him a messenger hawk a day before we left Omashu to let him know the time and day of our arrival," said Katara. "But I'm still confused why he asked you to come."

"Oh no, it was more my request than anything else. It has been so long since I've seen you…and I still haven't gotten the opportunity to meet this little gem," said Iroh, gently lifting Aria out of Aang's hands. "So during our list visit, I asked Kuei to let me know if you ever said you were coming."

"Oh Iroh, you know we'd never visit Ba Sing Se and not drop by your tea shop," said Aang.

"I know," said Iroh. "But this way I don't have to worry about my customers while you visit and I can give this little one all my attention." Iroh made funny faces at Aria the entire time he held her. She giggled and giggled at him.

"I had no idea you were such a ham!" exclaimed Katara.

"Just for the babies," said Iroh. "Let's go inside."

The group made their way into one of the sitting rooms to catch up. They did pass a servant on the way and Iroh asked him to let the Earth King and Queen know of the Avatar's arrival. They sat down and began chatting and within minutes, Kuei and Fei Yen entered the room. Kuei carried his son, Mizu, in his arms.

Katara and Aang got up from their seats to greet their friends. Iroh sensed that the discussion needed to continue without his presence, so he excused himself from the room and reminded Aang and Katara that they owed him a visit before they left Ba Sing Se.

They all sat back down and talked about their lives since the last time they saw each other nearly two years ago. As a matter of fact, it had not been since shortly after Mizu's birth since they had been together. Aria and Mizu, despite the year age difference, befriended each other just fine. Mizu had brought his favorite stuffed animal, a small badgermole, with him to the meeting and Aria found it fascinating.

"So how goes it in Ba Sing Se?" asked Aang, specifically aimed at Kuei.

"I can't complain," was the reply. "Pretty much the normal stuff, I mean, we have the normal problems that any large city has, but there is nothing of any concern to you as the Avatar."

"That's good to hear," replied Aang. "How have you guys been otherwise? Mizu sure has grown since we last saw him."

"It's hard to believe he's over two now," added Katara. "I know we would have heard from you if the answer to this question was 'yes', but I'm assuming there have been no ill-effects from the spirit oasis?"

Kuei and Fei Yen looked at each other.

"Th-that's the reason we wanted you to come visit us," said Kuei. "That's the 'item of a personal nature' we talked about in our message."

"Oh," said Aang. "What's wrong with Mizu?"

"We don't think anything is _wrong_," said Fei Yen. "But we have noticed some strange things."

"Like what?" asked Katara.

"Well….," started Fei Yen. "I think it best if we moved this conversation to a more appropriate location."

Fei Yen changed the subject almost immediately and asked if the Avatar's family would meet them at a small pond that sat near the back of the palace. The pond wasn't large. It wasn't natural either. It had been dug and filled with water years ago as a way for the past Earth King and his family to enjoy the outdoors. Traditionally, until Kuei, the Earth King rarely ventured off the palace grounds.

The plan was to have a nice picnic dinner at the pond. The sun was beginning to set, but it was still very warm outside – warm enough for both of the kids to go wading in the pond. The adults gathered around a small table that was set up under a large cherry blossom tree. A few of the kitchen staff brought out a large selection of foods so that all tastes could be satisfied.

As the adults ate, the two toddlers stood in a very shallow part of the pond.

"So what kind of bender do you think Aria will be…are there any signs yet?" asked Fei Yen.

"Of course I'm hoping she will be an airbender," said Aang. "I'll love her no matter what, but obviously, the more airbenders that are in the world, the better the chance at increasing the future population."

"That makes sense," said Kuei. "It's at about two years old when you'll find out, isn't it?"

"That's right," said Aang. "No matter what the type of bending, the first signs should emerge at around two years old."

He turned to look at the two kids splashing around in the pond.

"Have you had any signs from Mizu? He could be an earthbender or an airbender, right?" asked Aang.

"I'm sorry to say, Aang, that I don't think there's very much airbender blood in him," said Fei Yen. "I really don't think that he'll be an airbender."

"Too bad," said Aang. "I'll take all the airbenders I can get."

Aria left the pond and walked over to the table. The adults kept talking and hardly noticed it when she grabbed a cup. She walked back to the pond and sat down.

Aang looked over at his daughter and noticed that she now had a new tool to use in the water but deemed it harmless enough and turned his attention back to his wife and friends.

Aria filled the cup with water and dumped the entire amount over Mizu's head. Mizu had been distracted and didn't realize that this playful attack was coming. He didn't cry. But he did splash Aria back. Now she was soaking wet, too.

"Did you just see that?" said Katara in quite an urgent tone.

Fei Yen turned to her husband. "He did it, didn't he?" she asked.

"I think so," Kuei replied.

"What?" asked Aang, a bit confused.

"He doesn't do it that often, but we've seen it a few times now," said Fei Yen.

Kuei called to Aria. "Aria, can you come here?"

Aria got up and walked to Kuei.

He whispered into her ear. "You aren't going to let him get away with that…use your cup and go get him again," Kuei said in a playful tone to the toddler.

Aria went back to her friend, filled her cup with water and dumped it over his head again. Mizu giggled.

"Now watch," said Fei Yen.

Mizu again splashed Aria. However, Aang never saw his hand or arm hit the water. The water just seemed to…._move_.

"Katara - ," Aang started.

"Now you know why we wanted to see you, Aang," said Kuei. "I've never heard of a bender being born into the wrong nation before."

Aang looked at Mizu and the gears in his head started to turn.

"What are you looking at Aang?" asked Katara.

"His hair…his _black_ hair," replied Aang.

"You don't think….," started Katara.

"No, it couldn't be," said Fei Yen.

Aang nodded when he finally worked it out. "I didn't think it was possible either, but then again, I've never had any experience with the spirit of the ocean giving life before. He_ is_ a waterbender because he has some of the ocean spirit inside him."

"But Yue wasn't a waterbender," remarked Katara.

"But she was touched by the moon spirit – not the ocean spirit," said Aang.

"This is truly a blessing," said Fei Yen.

"It sure is," said Katara. "It's just a little…unexpected."

"Kuei, are you ok with this?" asked Aang.

"I love my son no matter what," said Kuei. "If the spirits have chosen this path for him, then who am I to question them?"

"This may require some unconventional planning for the future," said Katara.

"What do you mean?" asked Fei Yen.

"Well, I assume you will want him to fully explore his abilities," said Katara.

"Of course," answered Fei Yen. "I think."

"There aren't too many master waterbenders living in Ba Sing Se," said Katara, making her point.

"I can't send him away," said Fei Yen almost immediately.

"All I'm trying to say is, once he is of age when he can train, you may need to contract a master to travel to Ba Sing Se. Or perhaps send him on periodic trips….," said Katara.

"Or perhaps _you_ could train him," said Fei Yen.

"I would be more than happy to train him from time to time," said Katara. "But you have to understand that I can't be away from my family for long periods of time. I have responsibilities as the Avatar's wife, and to the residents of the Eastern Air Temple."

"I completely understand," said Fei Yen. "We will definitely have to think about what is best for Mizu's future."

"You know where to find us if you ever need us," said Aang. "Just send a scroll. It is still a few years before you need to decide anything."

The four friends got up from the dinner table and fetched their soaking wet children from the edge of the pond.

"We'll see you at breakfast tomorrow," said Aang. "Aria desperately needs a bath."

Aang shook Kuei's hand while Fei Yen gave Katara a hug.

OlOlOlOlOlO

"Wow," was all Aang could say when they finally got back to their room and they could speak openly without fear of being overheard.

"I know," said Katara, walking into the bathroom with a wet and dirty Aria. "You didn't say very much." 

"Just taking it in," Aang replied. "I didn't really know what to say. I wanted to think about it first."

Aang started getting ready for bed while Katara washed Aria.

"What is the world going to think?" asked Katara. "Is it even a good idea for them to find out? A waterbender born to the Earth King and Queen."

"A waterbender born to the Earth King and Queen, _and_ the Queen is also part Air Nomad," said Aang.

"Yeah, that makes it even stranger," said Katara. "As if it wasn't already strange enough."

"Do you think the world of the future will be one where there won't even be divisions of the nations anymore?" asked Aang somewhat rhetorically.

Katara finished with Aria and put her into her crib next to the bed. Katara was soon crawling into bed herself.

"I'm going to the temple tomorrow," said Aang. "I want to know what the spirits have to say."


	8. Chapter 8

Hey gang, thanks for your continued support as I write this fanfic. I read every review! I must admit, finding time to write has become difficult as of late - I just have too much going on. Usually, I have quite a bit of the story written ahead of when I post it, but today I find me posting the last of what I have written. The next part may take me a little while longer to get up (I usually try to post 1x per week). Please be patient! aangfan

OlOlOlOlOlO

What Aang saw the day before greatly concerned him. He did not sleep well and ended up getting up early – before the rest of his family – getting a bite to eat from the kitchen, then making his way out of the palace and going to the Ba Sing Se Avatar's Temple.

His mind wandered back to the last time he had visited the temple. Fei Yen had been pregnant with Mizu and the pregnancy was not going well. Katara suggested he consult the spirits. Yue met him in the spirit world and prompted him to bring Fei Yen to the spirit oasis in the Northern Water Tribe. That trip had saved Mizu's life because, just like Yue, Mizu had been born almost dead. He did not cry or move and his eyes were closed. Aang fully expected the moon spirit would once again revive this child, but came to find that it was the ocean spirit who wanted to give life back to Mizu.

_And now I'm going back to the temple again…for Mizu._

Aang entered the door to the temple and made his way to where he knew the sanctuary was. He passed by the night watchman and waved. The watchman immediately knew who it was and didn't make any attempt to stop the bald teenager.

_Is this what the spirits intended? Or was it just a by-product of saving his life? Should we train him…or not?_ Aang's head spun as he thought about all the possibilities surrounding Mizu.

He sat on the floor and started to meditate. In no time, he eyes and tattoos glowed and Aang's spirit was no longer in the physical world. He looked around and recognized the familiar swampy surroundings – he always entered the spirit world in the same place.

Aang started to walk away from his initial spot knowing that if any of the spirits wanted to speak with him, they would guide his way. It wasn't very long until the vines and muddy water turned to ice. _Where are they taking me?_ He pressed on until all he saw was what looked to be the south pole….or was it the north pole? Either way, it was full of snow and ice. Two figures appeared on the horizon.

As Aang continued to walk, he could tell that the figures were walking as well – right towards him. _Is that….Kuruk? And a polar leopard?_

As they approached each other on the barren plateau, Kuruk addressed Aang as if he was an old friend. "Avatar Aang, I'm glad you decided to come visit us."

"I have some questions," replied Aang.

"I know," said Kuruk, his hand on the polar leopard's back, stroking him. "I wanted to make sure that you got the answers you need. The spirits have a plan and it is vitally important that the right path is chosen for the boy."

"So they are aware of Mizu and what has happened?" asked Aang.

"Yes," replied Kuruk. "The boy has been blessed by the ocean spirit and he will grow up to be the most powerful waterbender the world has ever known."

"Then we must train him," said Aang.

"Yes, you must," said Kuruk. "The specifics are up to you, but it is vitally important that the waterbender be trained. Something will happen…."

"What?" asked Aang.

"That, Aang, I cannot say. But the boy must play his part. Please, as the Avatar, ensure he gets the attention he needs. The fate of the world depends on it."

Kuruk then slowly faded away into nothingness right in front of Aang's eyes. The polar leopard that he was stroking turned and ran back the way he had come. The spirit world started to spin violently and spirit Aang closed his eyes. When he opened them again, he was starting at the mural inside the Avatar's temple. He rose and made his way back to his family in the palace.

When he arrived, he found everyone sitting down for dinner. As usual, his trip the spirit world lasted the better part of the day though he would swear that he was only gone a half hour.

As soon as he sat at the table, Katara asked him if he had discovered anything.

"Yes, I did," replied Aang. "The spirits do have a plan for Mizu. It was no accident that the ocean spirit gave him life two years ago."

Kuei and Fei Yen listened intently to the Avatar speak of their son.

"He must be trained and I must personally ensure that it happens," said Aang. "We will begin when Mizu turns five years old."

"Are you sure, Aang?" asked Fei Yen.

"Yes," he replied. "I will need to think more on this, but my instincts tell me that we can probably get a teacher here for the first two to three years to instruct him on the basics, but then he will need to travel to get the more advanced training he will need – well, unless there are masters who are willing to come to Ba Sing Se. Just remember that there is not a lot of water to work with here in the big city."

"That sounds…acceptable," said Kuei.

"I was told that he will be a powerful waterbender and that his skills will be needed to save the world sometime in the future," said Aang. "So this isn't a joke."

"I never thought it was," said Fei Yen. "Thank you, Aang. We now know that the spirits are the ones making these decisions about our son and we would never question their intent. We will do all that is necessary to make our son the best waterbender he can be."

"Thank you for understanding," Aang said to Kuei and Fei Yen.

OlOlOlOlOlO

**45 months ASC**

Katara was extremely happy to be back at the Eastern Air Temple with her family. As much as she loved to visit friends and family, there was something comforting about just being home. It was hard enough raising a toddler here let alone trying to do it while traveling.

Aang went back to training his airbenders once again. It had been quite a few weeks since he had seen them. Thankfully his two top pupils – Youfeng and Meifeng – had done some training of the others on their own. They completely understood the criticality of their learning their element as well as the fact that their Sifu was the Avatar, but they still wished their training had been a little more…consistent. On a positive note, Aang's busy schedule did give them plenty of time to practice.

One decision Aang had made to make the training more suitable to his needs was to group the levels of training into logical blocks. Youfeng had mastered levels 26-29 and was now being taught levels 29-30, the riding an air tornado and flight with no glider for a short period of time. His daughter was not far behind at levels 22-25. Tengfei and Kochi were at levels 18-19.

Aang very much looked forward to allowing Youfeng to get his tattoos. Although he loved to be the Sifu for this new generation of airbenders, he knew that his duty as Avatar took him away far too often. In a short while, a new master would be available to take on regular classes and Aang could simply assist when he was home.

It didn't take long for Aang and Katara to resume their normal schedule and duties. Training, teaching, chores, and taking care of Aria. Each evening, Aang would try to read any scrolls that came in during the day.

As he sat in his favorite chair in his living room, Aang found a message that was addressed to both him and Katara. He recognized the writing immediately….it was Sokka's. _I hope everything is ok_, Aang thought to himself.

_Katara & Aang,_

_We'd like to announce that we are now the proud parents of a baby boy. He is huge! Suki asked me to send this scroll as soon as things calmed down – something about a promise to Katara to let her know that she made it through the labor and delivery just fine. Our son's name is Kanoro. We hope to see you very soon so you can meet him!_

_Sokka & Suki_

"Katara!" Aang shouted from his chair.

Katara was in the bedroom playing with Aria on the floor. "Yeah!" she shouted back.

"I've got a scroll you need to read!" shouted Aang back.

Katara got up and walked to Aang's side. She opened the message and read. "That's great!" she said with a lot of excitement. "We'll definitely have to plan a visit."

"We'll visit them soon," said Aang. "I wonder how many times Sokka passed out during the delivery."

Katara giggled. "If he was that big, I just feel sorry for Suki having to get him out."

OlOlOlOlOlO

**46 months ASC**

Weeks later, early one morning at the breakfast table, a messenger hawk was spotted on a railing right outside the dining area.

Haruko spotted the hawk first and noted its haggard appearance.

"Aang, I think you should go see what that hawk is carrying," said Haruko to the Avatar.

Aang looked over at the hawk, which was still breathing heavily. "Got it!" he shouted back to Haruko. He got up and walked over to the railing.

"Are you ok, little one?" he asked the hawk. He emptied the container of its message and let the hawk jump to his arm.

"Haruko, can you deliver this hawk to our holding cage and make sure it gets some food and water. I think he's been traveling long and fast. Make sure you leave a note on the cage that he is not to be disturbed for at least 3 days," said Aang.

"Sure, Aang," replied Haruko, taking the hawk from Aang.

Aang made his way back to Katara and Aria and started reading the message.

"Well?" asked Katara.

"Looks like we're going to Ba Sing Se," said Aang. "The message is for both of us." He handed it to Katara.

_Aang & Katara,_

_I have asked that all members of the Order of the White Lotus who can meet in Ba Sing Se within 1-2 days come as soon as possible. There is a desperate situation here that needs our intervention. Please hurry. Come directly to the Jasmine Dragon._

_Iroh_

"I'll make plans to leave tomorrow morning," said Katara.

"No, we are leaving now," said Aang.

"What is it? Do you know?" asked Katara.

"It's Mizu. He's in trouble," answered Aang.

"How do you know?" she asked.

"I just do. It's a feeling," said Aang.

"I'll ask Haruko if she can watch Aria. I don't think I want her coming this time," said Katara.

OlOlOlOlOlO

It didn't take long for Aang and Katara to get to Ba Sing Se. When they got there, they immediately went to the Jasmine Dragon just as Iroh had asked. Iroh had been keeping an eye out for White Lotus members and ran outside when he spotted the huge body of Appa coming in for a landing.

"Welcome," he said with a smile on his face and his arms raised upwards as Appa landed right in front of him.

"Iroh, what's going on?" asked Aang, getting right to the point.

"I will tell you. Let's go inside and discuss over tea," Iroh replied.

Inside Aang and Katara found Jeong Jeong and a few low-ranking members already sitting at the tables waiting to be told why they were summoned.

"Is anyone else coming?" asked Katara.

"I really don't know for sure," said Iroh. "There hasn't been enough time to get replies. I would think that those with transport balloons might come even though they are located far away from Ba Sing Se."

Aang and Katara also took a seat in the tea shop.

"This is about Mizu, isn't it?" asked Aang.

"Yes," said Iroh. "I don't think he is in any immediate danger…"

"Danger? What happened?" asked Katara.

"He's been kidnapped," said Iroh. "There is still much to discover about the nature of the abduction, but he was put to bed one evening and the next morning, he was gone. Kuei and Fei Yen called me immediately and I asked them to let me handle it. There is some value in keeping this as quiet as possible. There are many bad people in this world and we don't want them trying to make a name for themselves by getting in our way."

"Understood," said Aang.

"So what's first?" asked one of the other White Lotus members. "Do you have a plan?"

"Everyone, I think the first step is to track down Mizu. That will give us the answers to two questions – who and where. The third question that must be answered is why," said Iroh. "Mizu has been gone for two days now. They are probably traveling incognito because, let's face it, Mizu is royalty and everyone knows what he looks like."

"Grandmaster, do you have any indications as to who took the child?" asked another of the low-level members.

"I do have some idea. Since the end of the war, the Order has been tracking two individuals who I think could be responsible. Both are known to most of you and have been lying low since the end of the war – but we've been monitoring so many people that we know what they've been up to," said Iroh.

"Who are the two people?" asked Katara.

"The first is Long Feng," said Iroh.

"Well, that figures," Katara said to Aang.

"I always wondered what happened to him," said Aang.

"Who is the second?" asked someone else.

"The second will surprise you a bit. It is Fong Li," said Iroh.

"Who is that?" asked Aang.

Katara shrugged her shoulders.

"Otherwise known as General Fong," said Iroh. "He retired from the military once the war was won. But we know that he has moved in circles that have not taken kindly to the continued rule of Earth King Kuei."

"General Fong?" said Aang. "I haven't seen him since…."

"Since he asked his men to kill you – and almost killed me – to get you into the Avatar State?" said Katara.

"Oh yeah," said Aang. "I guess he did kind of have a screw loose."

"Long Feng is still in Ba Sing Se. He attends anti-government meetings here in the city. General Fong is still living outside of Ba Sing Se, but our sources tell us that he was on the move as recently as 1 week ago. He appeared to be headed towards Ba Sing Se."

"So we start here in the city," said Aang. "Do you know where?"

Iroh turned and retrieved a detailed map of the city from his private area in the back of the tea shop. He unrolled the map. "Here," he pointed to the general area where Long Feng was known to live. "He should be somewhere around here."

"We're on it," said Aang.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning, the members of the Order of the White Lotus who had attended Iroh's meeting, quietly, but deliberately, fanned out across Ba Sing Se. They especially targeted the areas of the Lower Ring where there were known hubs for anti-government events and where they were told Long Feng was last seen. The plan was to discretely reconvene at the Jasmine Dragon by dinner that evening.

Aang donned a large maroon cape with black gloves to help keep his identity hidden. Though he was now almost 17 years old and was thoroughly chiseled, his face still retained a lot of the boyhood charm that it had always had. He especially hoped the large hood would help keep him secret.

Katara did not hide her face, but she did change her hairstyle and her clothes. Other than having darker skin than most of the people in the city, there was nothing about her that screamed 'outsider'.

Aang found himself at a suspect eating establishment in the Lower Ring. He sat down at a table and ordered some food, which earned him a strange look from the server as not too many people specifically excluded all meat from their meal.

The server placed the plate in front of Aang. "Thank you," he said to her. _I need to start up a conversation._

"You're very welcome, sir," said the server in a cheerful tone.

Aang smiled at her not really knowing where to begin.

"Don't I know you from somewhere?" the server asked.

Aang lowered his voice attempting to sound a little older than he was. "N-no, I don't think so. I just arrived in the city two days ago and I haven't been here to eat yet."

"Well, welcome then," the server offered. "What are you doing in Ba Sing Se?" she asked, making small talk.

_This is it_, he thought to himself. _I hope I don't get myself in trouble_. "I am a poor country farmer from the western Earth Kingdom. My friends and I are not happy with some recent decisions made by the Earth King….," Aang started.

The server giggled. "You really think you're going to see the Earth King to lodge a complaint?" she asked. "Is that why you came here?"

"Spirits, no!" said Aang. "I'm not that naive. But I have heard rumblings about a new movement here in the city. I hear it is made up of people who are also not so fond of having Earth King Kuei as their ruler."

The server suddenly dropped her smile. She pulled a chair up to the table and whispered to Aang with her hand cupped to her mouth. "I'm close to this movement," she said. "I don't believe in it personally. Actually, I don't really care. I try not to judge either way. My father – he is the one who is heavily involved."

"Do you think I can speak to him?" asked Aang.

"I don't know," said the server. "He is...somewhat paranoid."

Aang exhaled in disappointment and his shoulders sunk.

The server, for some unknown reason, liked this customer who was nothing more than a stranger to her. She felt the urge to help him. "I'll tell you what, my father usually comes here for a late lunch each and every day. I work quite a bit and it is one way he and I get to spend a little more time together. Come back for a late lunch today and if you see me at a table with an older gentleman, come introduce yourself."

Aang perked up. "Thanks…"

"Ayami," she filled in. "My name is Ayami. And yours is…."

"Aa…," he started. "Adri."

"Well, it's nice to meet you Adri," said Ayami.

"Likewise," said Aang.

OlOlOlOlOlO

Aang returned to the same eatery he visited earlier that morning. He walked in and let his eyes adjust to the low light level they apparently kept most of the time. He looked for Ayami, just as she had instructed earlier.

He found her at a corner table in the very back with a large man who definitely was old enough to be her father.

"Adri!" she called as Aang approached the table. When Aang finally arrived, he turned to the man who was stuffing his face with a sandwich and bowed.

"Daddy, this is Adri, the man I was just telling you about," said Ayami to her father.

The man just stared at Aang as if to size him up. He had only half-finished chewing the latest bite of the sandwich in his mouth and his cheeks bulged out a little.

"My daughter tells me that you are unhappy with Kuei," said Ayami's father.

"Yes, he has made it nearly impossible to make a living as a farmer in the western Earth Kingdom," replied Aang.

"So what were you hoping to accomplish by coming here?" Ayami's father asked.

"I heard there was a movement….for those who are unhappy with the Earth King….," said Aang.

"So what if there is?" was the reply.

"I want to see what this movement is all about. I may want to join depending on what I hear," said Aang.

"Is that so?" said the older man. He looked Aang up and down one last time, as if making his final judgment. "The name's Pirro. I'm Ayami's father." He stuck his hand out to shake Aang's hand.

"It's nice to meet you, sir," said Aang.

"The next meeting is scheduled in about three weeks….," started Pirro.

"Three weeks!" said Aang abruptly. He was taken aback by the length of time. He gathered himself and continued. "So, why aren't you meeting more frequently than that?" asked Aang. "I didn't expect that I'd have to stay in Ba Sing Se for three weeks before finding out what you guys are all about."

"Sorry about that," said Pirro. "Our leader usually schedules them more frequently, but he has recently been very ill. He has been bedridden for at least a week now and everything has kind of been put on hold until he can recover."

"Your leader is sick?" asked Aang. "Perhaps I can talk to him before then…"

"I'm afraid not. He has a high fever and is only conscious every now and again. You will just have to wait to meet Long Feng," said Pirro.

"Is that his name?" asked Aang innocently.

"Yes. You may have heard of him from before the end of the war. He was the true caretaker of the city before Ba Sing Se fell to Azula," said Pirro.

"I had heard that. I have been wondering if that is why things have gotten worse for us since the war ended. Kuei had been the King the entire time, but I definitely see a difference in the rule today from before the war ended," said Aang. "It's great you have such a powerful leader."

"I would die for him," said Pirro. "I think you should meet him, but unfortunately, as I already said, he is extremely ill and things have been put on hold for a bit."

Aang stood up from the table. "Since it is going to be a little while, and I know where to find you, I will be back closer to when the next meeting will be held. It has been a great pleasure talking with you, Pirro."

"Likewise," said Pirro. "The movement can use young, strong men like you to help make our cause successful."

Aang bowed to the man and walked out of the eatery and into the sunlight. He slowly made his way back to the Jasmine Dragon taking the long, roundabout way to make sure he wasn't being followed.

_Crap! Long Feng has been sick? It seems to me the whole movement is at a standstill right now. They aren't actively doing anything. It can't be them! I guess Pirro could have been covering something up, but the man is so simple. I didn't sense any deception at all. I'll have to see what the others may have found._

In no time, Aang was back at the Jasmine Dragon. He found an empty couch and plopped down. It had been a stressful day and Iroh immediately saw Aang's droopy shoulders and approached him with a nice cup of tea in hand.

"So how did it go?" Iroh asked the Avatar.

"Good and bad, I guess," came Aang's reply.

"At least it wasn't all bad," said Iroh.

"I met with a man named Pirro," said Aang.

"Ah yes, Pirro," said Iroh.

"Do you know him?" asked Aang.

"Yes, we know quite a bit about Pirro. Not your brightest flame," said Iroh.

"Nice enough guy though," said Aang. "Well, besides the fact that he hates the King."

Iroh gave Aang a look. _Always wanting to be positive_, he thought to himself.

"What did Pirro have to say today?" asked Iroh.

"Long Feng is sick," said Aang. "He's been down for about a week and they aren't thinking about meeting again for a few weeks more."

"How sick is sick?" asked Iroh.

"I thought the same thing. He could be sick and still make plans and have others do the dirty work, but Pirro was definitive that he has had a high fever and has been 'out of it' over the entire last week."

"So he couldn't have kidnapped Mizu," said Iroh. "If my suspicions are correct, then it might be Fong Li. We'll have to wait to see if any additional information comes in today."

"I'll probably head to my room in a bit. I need to calm down. I think meditation would do me some good," said Aang.

"Sounds good. I'll come find you if I need you," said Iroh.

OlOlOlOlOlO

Aang did just as he told Iroh he would do. He made himself comfortable in his usual lotus position on the bed that he and Katara shared and meditated for at least an hour. That's when he heard a quiet knock on his door. He usually wouldn't have let such a small disruption break his concentration, but he was eager to learn of any further news about the Mizu situation and he was waiting for Iroh to come get him when the others returned.

"Aang, it's Iroh. We know where he is."

Aang jumped up from the bed and ran to the door.

"Come downstairs," said Iroh upon seeing Aang's face. "Many of the members have returned. And there is someone here to see you as well."

Aang popped back into the room to make sure he was presentable then followed Iroh down the stairs and into the main seating area of the tea shop.

"Zuko!" shouted Aang. "I'm so glad you made it!"

Aang ran to his friend and gave him a manly embrace.

"It's good to see you, too," Zuko replied.

"I thought you might make it since you have a transport balloon," said Aang.

"I love my transport balloon, but riding on Appa is still so much faster!" Zuko kidded.

While the two friends were talking, Iroh had closed the shop and corralled his customers out the front door. A few attempted to protest, but Iroh wouldn't let them get a word in edgewise. He gave them a huge smile and just told them it was good to see them, but he had to close and that they should definitely come back again to visit.

"Whew!" said Iroh turning around to face Aang and the members of the Order.

A knock was soon heard at the door. Iroh spun back around and peeked out through a small crack in the door. He flung it open and welcomed Katara back to the tea shop. She saw Zuko and immediately ran over to give him a hug.

"Zuko! You're here!" she shouted.

"Yeah, I'm here," he said with a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Ok, now let's get started," said Iroh. "Everyone take a seat."

The members who were present did just that. All were highly curious about what had been found earlier today.

"We have narrowed down our suspect a bit further. It appears that Long Feng is not the culprit," said Iroh.

"But how do you know?" asked one of the other members.

"Aang met with someone who is close to Long Feng. He has been quite ill for over a week now and his particular group is currently in a holding pattern until he is well again," said Iroh.

"Well that figures," said Zuko quietly. "No one else can do anything except him?"

_Shhhh!_ Katara shushed him. "Isn't that a good thing?" she whispered. "That means they are weak and probably can't do any political damage anyway."

"Shin has found valuable information related to Mizu. He is, in fact, with Fong Li and his small band of loyal followers," said Iroh.

"Where are they?" asked Aang.

"Shin, would you like to do the honors?" asked Iroh of the low-level member, giving him a reward for his information by letting him stand in front of the Order and speak.

"Yes, Grandmaster," Shin replied. He started by pointing at Iroh's map, "In this part of Ba Sing Se, we came across Fong Li and five followers eating their lunch earlier today. Kai and I stayed close to them. We took a table next to them and pretended to be there to dine ourselves. They were not quiet – quite the opposite, really. I am so unsure why they didn't seem to care who heard them. They do have Mizu. Since Lake Laogai was abandoned by the Dai Li, not much activity has gone on there. Apparently, Fong Li has set-up camp somewhere near the lake."

"Lake Laogai?" asked Katara aloud, but mostly to herself. "I wonder why there. There is _nothing_ there."

"And why doesn't he care who heard him?" said Aang. "Isn't that strange? He came into town for lunch with his goons and then went about telling us all where he'd be."

"We need to be careful," said Zuko. "It could be a trap."

"Great work, Shin. You, too, Kai. The information you have provided is extremely valuable," said Iroh to his two colleagues. "Now that we know who and where, we can concentrate on why – and on getting Mizu back. My friends, I say we call it a day. Enjoy your evening and we will reconvene tomorrow."

Everyone got up from their seats. As if drawn to one another, the four friends immediately formed a circle around each other and started to plot their next move.

"I wonder where Sokka and Suki are," said Zuko.

"They have a newborn," said Katara. "I would imagine Sokka probably thought, for once, we could handle it without him."

Zuko shrugged. "I guess so," he said.

"So Iroh, what do you think?" asked Aang.

Iroh rubbed his chin for a moment in thought. "I am not sure what Fong Li wants," he replied. "I do not think he is a huge threat to us. After all, we are all very powerful benders – not to mention Aang is the Avatar. But to Mizu, he could be quite a threat. A wrong move and Mizu could be snuffed out in a heartbeat."

"Uncle, what's the next step?" asked Zuko.

"I think just the four of us should go to Lake Laogai tonight. A smaller group will mean less of a chance of being spotted. We should locate the exact spot of his camp and see what additional information we can dig up."

"I'm in," said Katara. The two younger men nodded their agreement as well.


	10. Chapter 10

That evening, the four friends climbed on Appa and made their way to Lake Laogai. They dismounted far from the edge of the lake so that they could be sure to enter the general area unnoticed. They hiked in and kneeled on a ledge overlooking the lake.

"Do you guys see anything?" asked Zuko.

"It looks mighty dark to me," replied Iroh.

"Wait….what's that?" asked Aang, pointing to a spot off to the left.

"What?" asked Zuko.

"I thought I saw a flicker or something," said Aang.

"There!" said Katara pointing off to the left. "I saw something, too."

"Let's go," said Iroh, already starting to head towards the anomaly.

It took them nearly an hour to approach what they saw. With the dim moonlight as their guide, they approached what Aang initially thought was a fire. The plan was to sneak close to the camp that the kidnappers had obviously set-up. However, as they got closer, the simple fire was all that they saw – there were no tents, no buildings, and no people.

"I don't understand," said Katara as they finally reached their destination.

The group stood around a campfire that was still burning, surrounded on most sides by slabs of earth. It was close to the lake, but not right along the lakeshore.

Zuko's head perked up. He frantically started looking around as if sensing something. "This doesn't feel right. It has to be a trap!"

Everyone stopped moving and remained very quiet. Nothing was heard at first. But then….footsteps.

"Who's there!" shouted Iroh suddently taking a ready stance as he faced the lake.

Then they heard clapping – applause from a single person as he continued to walk towards the small group.

"Fong Li," slipped from Iroh's mouth upon getting a good look at the man.

"I still prefer General Fong, if you don't mind," Fong Li corrected.

"You lost that privilege a while ago," said Aang.

"Oh, if it isn't the Avatar," said Fong Li, turning to face the new voice. "Forgive me if I don't grovel at your feet after the way you embarrassed me." He was obviously referring to the last day he had seen the young Avatar when he insisted on attempting to bring on the Avatar State.

"Are you still hung up on that after this many years?" asked Katara. "You attacked me, what did you expect?" she retorted.

"I was ready to save lives – countless numbers of lives. If only you had tried _harder_, the outcome could've been so different!" said Fong Li.

"Different?" asked Aang. "I defeated the Fire Lord and the world is now at peace! Only jerks like you continue to bring the trouble and mischief back."

"Yes, different," said Fong Li. "For me! Yes, I finished out the war as a General. But the true glory should have been mine! They should have called _me_ the savior, not you! They should be calling me a hero for bringing the Avatar to the Fire Nation and smashing it all to hell!"

"So, what exactly is this all about?" asked Iroh, trying to be the voice of reason between the young Avatar and the ex-General.

"Oh you'll find out soon enough," said Fong Li, turning towards the lake. He raised his hand above his head and held up three fingers.

"Wait, what are you doing?" asked Katara, whose memories suddenly plunged her into an Earth Kingdom forest and the explosion of a dam so long ago.

"It's a signal!" shouted Zuko, who leapt from his stance and tackled the ex-General to the ground.

Fong Li smiled. "Too late," he replied. "Mizu is history. My dear friends, not only am I killing the only heir to the Earth King – the Earth King who allowed Ba Sing Se to fall to the Fire Nation after 100 years of trying - but I have also lured the Avatar here to kill him for the glory he denied me!"

"Oh no!" Katara cried out. She instinctively ran for the lake. _Mizu was only part of the plan, and now that he has played his part in luring Aang here, they're going to kill him! _ She tripped over herself and landed with a thud on the shoreline. She looked up onto the lake. It was nearly black outside and Katara could not see what was going on. She could only hear a few thuds and the sound of water swooshing out on the lake. _That's where he is. They have him on the lake. _She looked back at Aang, who was starting to face off against Fong Li._ I'm the only one who can save him!_

She quickly got up and did a high knee jump onto the lake. As she was in the air, she bended the water under her into a large raft of ice. She landed on the ice and quickly propelled it to take her to where she thought the sounds had come from.

Meanwhile, Aang stood at a ready position in front of Fong Li. In a flash, ten men appeared from the darkness and surrounded the three friends who remained on shore. Aang smiled.

"How did you ever become a General?" asked Aang.

Fong Li was taken aback by the Avatar's question. "What? Why are you asking me this?"

"Do you even know who you are dealing with?" asked Aang.

Just then Iroh and Zuko flinched at the men. They were just as ready to go as Aang was.

"No! You two stand down. This one is my fight," said Aang.

"Are you so brave Avatar? If I recall correctly, you were a master of evasion, not a master of attack. Well, that was unless you were in the Avatar state, which you obviously couldn't summon or control," said Fong Li.

"What makes you think I won't go into the Avatar state right now?" asked Aang. "You just killed Mizu. Not only was he the Earth King's heir, but his family and mine are very close. You just killed the son of a good friend and someone who was going to do a great deal for this planet in the future!" Aang shouted.

"I was prepared to take the risk," said Fong Li. "You are too late to prevent Mizu's death and from what I remember, you do not enter the Avatar state unless you can still save a loved one - not yourself. Right now, you are the only one at risk. Oh, I don't think you will enter the Avatar state today," he said smugly.

Aang replied with a smile.

"You are surrounded by benders and warriors who kill at my command," said Fong Li. "You may have taken out the Fire Lord, but from what I hear, it was pure luck and nothing more. The tales I've heard mean nothing. I have seen you in action and I know what to expect from you."

_He is really stupid_, thought Iroh to himself_. How did he ever get to be a General? _he repeated Aang's earlier question in his head.

"I don't want to hurt you. I suggest you stand down," said Aang.

"A bluff?" said Fong Li. "How typical."

"Oh, I've had just about enough of this!" shouted Aang. "Zuko? Iroh? Run."

And that's when it happened. The last thing Zuko and Iroh saw was a brief glow from Aang's eyes. Then they both ran about fifty paces away from the action as fast as their legs would carry them. When they turned, they saw an intense amount of sand and dust in the air. They couldn't quite tell what was going on, but they weren't worried in the slightest – they already knew what the outcome would be.

As Aang's fight continued, Zuko heard something from the lake off to his right. He walked toward the water and Katara appeared on her floating raft of ice. In her arms, she held Mizu. He was wet, but was alive and smiling nonetheless. By her feet was the unconscious body of a man.

Zuko ran closer to where Katara came ashore.

"Spirits, Katara! What happened?" he said.

Katara looked over to where Aang was. "What's going on over there?" she asked.

"Fong Li and his men are getting the Avatar treatment," said Zuko. "He said he wanted to kill Mizu and Aang. That's the 'kill Aang' part of the plan." He nodded towards the action.

"Oh," said Katara. _Good luck with that, General Fong._

She turned her head again to the wet toddler. "He's fine. I don't know exactly what happened. I heard the noises, but when I got there, I found him floating on a piece of wood. This other guy was floating in the water face down. I don't know if there were others – or where they went."

"As long as Mizu is ok, that's all that matters," said Iroh approaching the two teenagers and the toddler. He set his hand on Mizu's head and stroked it once. "The Earth King and Queen will be overjoyed that their son is ok."

Before they knew it, Aang was walking to them. The men he was battling, including Fong Li, were flat on the ground – seemingly unconscious. They had definitely been beaten.

"That didn't take long," said Zuko to Aang.

"What an idiot! I mean, you've got your Ozais of this world who are among the most powerful benders and skilled warriors. Then you've got your mediocre ones – like them," Aang said pointing at the carnage he left behind him. "Why on earth do they think they win against a fully realized Avatar?"

"Like you said, no brains," said Katara. "It will be interesting to speak with Fong Li when he wakes up."

"So what happened here?" asked Aang, nodding at Mizu.

"I'm not entirely sure," said Katara. "I went onto the lake to save him and when I got to him, he was floating on a piece of wood and this guy was face down out cold in the water."

"_Ohhhhh_," moaned the prone man that lay beneath their conversation.

"Sounds like he's waking up," said Iroh.

"My head!" he whined. "_Ohhhhh…_"

Aang knelt down and gently slapped the sides of his face just to get him to come to.

"Where are Shu and Lang?" he asked in a soft, broken tone.

"Who?" asked Zuko.

"He must not have been alone," Katara answered.

"Hey, buddy – what happened out there?" Aang asked.

"I-I don't know exactly," answered the injured man. "We were in a small wooden boat waiting for the signal…."

"The signal to kill Mizu…," said Katara.

"Um…yeah," the man replied a little sheepish considering his current company. "We saw Fong Li put up his signal – three fingers. We hesitated, just for a moment…"

"And then?" asked Zuko.

"I'm not sure. It was like the water attacked us. A huge wave broke over us. We never saw it coming. The boy….he was….laughing! Why was he laughing?" mumbled the man, deliriously, almost to himself.

"Was he doing anything else?" asked Iroh.

"No, I don't think so…wait. Maybe. He kept moving his arms. Yes, kept raising and lowering them. I thought it was just random play…how could he? But he's just a two year old kid!"

"Katara," Zuko said.

"I – I think _he_ caused this," Katara replied, nodding at Mizu. "Almost like a self-preservation reaction. Kind of like when Aang used to go into the Avatar state involuntarily."

Mizu was all smiles and acting just like a normal toddler should. You wouldn't know anything had happened to him just now – other than the fact that he was still wet.

Aang pulled out his bison whistle and called for Appa. When the sky bison landed next to the lake, Aang asked Iroh if he wouldn't mind going to the palace and talking to Kuei and Fei Yen about all that had happened – and also to ask that someone be sent to pick up these new prisoners. Iroh agreed.

The talking continued as Iroh was fulfilling the request made to him.

"So what happened here, Aang?" asked Katara.

"He goaded me," said Aang. "He said he was willing to bet I couldn't enter the Avatar state." 

"You're kidding. Does the guy live in a cave?" she asked.

Aang let out a low laugh. "I don't know. He seemed really behind the times if you ask me. It was almost like he still thought of me as that 12 year-old boy he once tried to fight."

"I want to find out more," said Zuko. He quickly walked to Fong Li who was still lying on the ground. Zuko turned him face up and gently patted his cheeks.

Fong Li did not move.

"Katara, could you..?" asked Zuko knowing she was aware of exactly what he wanted.

"Sure," she replied and she bended a small stream of water from the lake right onto Fong Li's face.

The man was still for about 2 seconds before he moved both of his hands over his face in an attempt to stop the stream of water hitting him.

"Knock it off!" he shouted.

"Fong Li, I presume?" said Zuko.

The ex-General grunted as a reply. He knew he had been beat. Knowing he was the loser certainly did not motivate him to interact with these three teenagers who were now standing above him.

"Just leave me alone!" he shouted. Then he noticed Mizu, now being held by Aang. "No!"

"Yes, Fong Li. You failed. Not only in killing me, but in killing him," replied Aang.

"But _how?_" asked Fong Li.

"There are certain things in this world that you do not know much about. Someone as uneducated and short-sighted as you should stick to what you know…and that ego of yours is unbelievable," replied Aang.

"I know morethan you think," replied Fong Li.

"I don't think so," replied Aang. "Based on what you have told me thus far, you have no idea who or what this boy is, you still think that I am that 12 year-old boy from all those years ago, and the spirit world completely evades you!"

"What do you mean?" asked Fong Li.

"I gained complete control over the Avatar state a while ago. I am a fully realized Avatar," said Aang. "You were foolish to believe that I had not advanced significantly since before the war ended. I beat Fire Lord Ozai for spirits sake."

"That was just luck!" shouted Fong Li. "Besides, it takes an Avatar years to master the four elements! You couldn't have….I researched it!"

"There you go underestimating me again," replied Aang. "Yes, it normally does, but under the circumstances, I mastered all four elements in less than one year!"

Fong Li sighed. He faced Aang and opened his mouth as if he wanted to continue arguing his merits and what he knew. But he stopped himself and sunk into his spot in the earth finally giving up.

"Don't try anything funny," said Aang. "I'm sure the Earth King is sending some one to pick you and your goons up so he can lock you away for a very long time."


	11. Chapter 11

The members of the Order of the White Lotus who were present for the search for Mizu met for the last time the next morning. They were already in the Jasmine Dragon eagerly awaiting Iroh to show himself. They had no idea what had gone on the night before.

It was late morning by the time Iroh and the three others made their appearance. Iroh looked a little embarrassed and apologized for his lateness. The members definitely understood once the story had been told. Iroh thanked them all for their hard work and concern and dismissed them to return back to their normal lives.

Zuko, Aang, Katara and Iroh ate a hardy lunch before walking to Kuei's palace. After they had dropped Mizu off in the early morning hours, Kuei had requested that they return sometime the next day at their leisure. When they arrived at the palace, they were shown to one of the more formal sitting rooms where tea and pastries were waiting.

"Welcome, my friends," said Kuei with open arms. "Please sit and enjoy."

"Kuei, you really didn't need to do this," said Aang.

"There is no way I can ever thank you," Kuei replied. "I know this is small and silly, but it is just a miniscule token to let you know how much I appreciate what you've done for my family. You are always welcome in my house."

Aang nodded back at his friends as a sign of understanding. A small smile appeared across his lips.

The conversation was light-hearted and fun. Everyone who was present had seen the darkness of the night before and did not wish to revisit it so soon by rehashing it. As long as Mizu was none the worse for wear, there were other things that could be discussed.

About an hour after their arrival, Zuko had an opportunity to pull Aang to one side for a private discussion between just the two of them.

"Aang, I wanted to let you know the status of the Sun Warrior visit before we went our separate ways," said Zuko.

"And?" asked Aang.

"It's on. We're leaving in a month. I sent a message to the chief and he is in full agreement with the plan. He hates how firebending has been skewed in the Fire Nation over the last one hundred years and he sees this as an opportunity, albeit a harsh one, to set things straight," said Zuko.

"And Azula's going, right?" asked Aang.

"She sure is. She hardly ever stops talking about it," said Zuko. "I just hope she survives."

"I think she will," said Aang. "Have you told the Sages?"

"That's the only bad part. Yes, I have. They didn't take it so well. If they weren't before, most are now politically opposed to me. They think I am being unfair and going against the natural order of things. They think they have the right to be Sages and that they don't serve you or me alone….that there is some sort of higher calling that makes them who they are," said Zuko.

"Sounds like it could be a problem," said Aang.

"Only partially," said Zuko. "I am still the Fire Lord and I have told them that if they do not go through with this test, that they will be forced to step down. As we discussed, I have laid out all the options to them including cushy government jobs."

"Did many of them take it?" Aang asked halfway expecting them to have taken the deal.

"Actually, no," said Zuko. "Of the thirty Fire Sages across the Fire Nation, only two have opted to take me up on an alternative offer."

"What if they don't go on the trip?" asked Aang.

"They will," said Zuko. "As much as some of them are upset at me, if I publicly tell the citizens that I am relieving them of duty and they don't step down, then it will lead to revolution and more war. I know they are not willing to go that far. My people are on my side, I just know it."

"I'm sure some of the Sages are on our side. I'd bet that Shyu is," said Aang. "And he knows exactly why this needs to happen."

"Yes," said Zuko. "The bottom line is…if they want to stay a Sage, they will need to go through the test."

"This will be very interesting," said Aang.

Zuko nodded.

OlOlOlOlOlO

The next day, Aang, Katara and Zuko left Ba Sing Se and went back to their respective homes. Both Katara and Aang had missed Aria immensely and were glad to be back to normality albeit for only a few weeks time. Katara had the luxury of not having any plans to travel at all for the next few months, but Aang needed to support Zuko at the Sun Warrior ceremony.

Aang continued training his airbenders. He estimated that Youfeng was only months away from earning his tattoos. It would be extremely exciting to see another person in this world with the same prestigious markings as he had. It had been over a century since the ceremony had been performed. He, of course, one was of the last to go through the ceremony. Unfortunately, anyone capable of creating the tattoos was long gone.

After talking it over with Katara, he decided that he would need to find a temporary replacement until a master airbender was willing to learn the craft. That could still be years away. Aang had already decided that Youfeng would continue in his stead as the master of airbender training. It would probably be too much to ask him to learn the fine art of arrow tattooing as well. Perhaps one of the younger airbenders would consider it when they got older? He hoped so.

Then it came to him. What other group in the world was known for their tattoos? He would ask the next time he was in their nation. Actually, he was going to be near there shortly….

OlOlOlOlOlO

**47 Months ASC**

Zuko was gathering the things he would need for his journey to the Sun Warrior island. Currently, one of the guest bedrooms was an absolute mess while he laid out all the things he knew he might need. As he was putting his clothes into bags, Mai stood at the doorway admiring her husband frantically searching for things he swore he had already put on the guest bed to be packed.

"How's it going?" she said flatly.

"Have you seen my belt?" he asked.

"Which one…you only have about 20," she replied.

"Riiiight. The black one with the gold flecks on it," he said.

"Let me go look in your closet," she said as she turned to return to their bedroom.

Zuko continued shoving things into the bag. A few minutes later, he heard a noise by the door.

"Mai, did you find my belt?" Zuko asked.

"Umm, no, I didn't find your belt," said the voice which obviously didn't belong to Mai.

Zuko turned. "Aang! You're supposed to meet me tomorrow on the island."

"I thought you might want to go with me on Appa," replied Aang.

"It's not that far away from here. I could have survived with my transport balloon," said Zuko.

Aang walked into the room and towards Zuko. "I know. Actually I did come here for a reason. I need a favor."

"Aww, another one?" Zuko said in a playful whiny voice.

Aang elbowed his friend in the ribs. "Oh, knock it off!"

Zuko laughed. "What do you need?" he asked.

"I need to speak to someone about the Yu Yan Archers," said Aang.

Totally not expecting the question, Zuko's face showed some surprise. "The Yu Yan? What on earth for?"

"I'm expecting my first student to earn his airbending tattoos sometime in the next six months," said Aang. "I need to find someone skilled at tattooing who is willing to tattoo master airbenders until I can find an airbender who is willing to be trained and pass along the tradition."

"And you picked the Yu Yan Archers?" asked Zuko.

"I know it was kind of far-fetched. But this is really important. I didn't want to walk into Ba Sing Se and go into the closest tattoo shop and ask a guy there to perform such a sacred act," said Aang.

"I see your point," replied Zuko.

"Based on their reputation, I thought that they would have some traditions about their tattoos as well. I wanted to ask someone in the Yu Yan about it," said Aang.

"Hmm...," started Zuko. "The Yu Yan currently train north of the Fire Nation capital, in Chengshi…it's on our way to the Sun Warrior Island. Give me a couple of hours and I'll go with you on Appa."

"Sounds like a plan," replied Aang.

OlOlOlOlOlO

Appa landed in Chengshi, a modest town on the northern side of the largest Fire Nation island. Aang immediately saw that the town seemingly was about half military and half civilian.

"So why did the Yu Yan start training here?" asked Aang as he and Zuko started dismounting Appa.

"From what I've heard, their leader is from Chengshi," said Zuko.

Aang gave him a look.

"I know, not the greatest reason to pick a location," said Zuko. "It's also on the same island as the capital and they had to leave their old training grounds because it was technically in the Earth Kingdom."

"I guess it is probably as good a place as any. Pretty convenient for us," said Aang.

The two men walked through a few of the streets of the town and made their way to the gate that was the entrance to the Yu Yan training grounds. When they approached the gate, they were stopped by a guard.

"Stop!" the guard said very ceremonially – as if he had been wanting to use his authority for the longest time now and this was his first opportunity.

Aang and Zuko just looked at each other at the overly formal actions of the guard. Both of them smirked.

The guard just stood there wondering why these two people weren't saying anything. They just kind of stood there. That's when reality hit home a little bit. "You're not….and you...?" He looked at Zuko, then Aang.

"I am Fire Lord Zuko and this is my good friend, Avatar Aang," said Zuko to the guard.

The guard quickly bowed to both of the men. "I-I'm so sorry, sir. I didn't recognize you at first. You don't have on your…er….fancy clothes."

"Oh, you're ok," said Aang. "No harm done."

"Can you tell me where Colonel Chang can be found?" asked Zuko.

"Colonel Chang?" asked the guard. "I would imagine he is in his office. If not there, then on the tower near the practice field."

"Where is his office?" asked Zuko. The guard quickly gave him directions and pointed the way.

Aang and Zuko made their way to Colonel Chang's office.

"I am assuming Colonel Chang is the leader of the Yu Yan nowadays?" asked Aang.

"You're so perceptive, Aang," remarked Zuko.

It only took a few minutes and they entered the small building that held the offices of the higher ranking military officials. Zuko and Aang entered the main building and saw a short man with dark hair in the biggest office turn his head towards the sound of the opening door. He quickly got up and ran to the two strangers who had just entered his building. He then bowed.

"Colonel Chang, I presume?" asked Zuko.

"Fire Lord Zuko, it is a pleasure for you to visit the Yu Yan," the Colonel replied. "What can we do for you this fine summer day?"

"I am here on a bit of personal business," replied Zuko. "This is my good friend, Avatar Aang."

Aang and Colonel Chang exchanged bows.

"We would like to talk to you about the tattoos that are traditionally applied to the Yu Yan Archers when they are deemed worthy of them," said Zuko.

"Their tattoos?" repeated Colonel Chang.

"Yes," said Zuko. "Who is the artist who actually applies the tattoos?"

"The most recent tattoos have been applied by Shen," answered Colonel Chang. "Tattooing is done internally to the Yu Yan. The most seasoned veterans are trained in the craft of tattooing and the tradition is passed down. It's kind of like the older generation accepting the newer generation. Shen has been a Yu Yan Archer for nearly 25 years."

"Do you mind if we speak to Shen?" asked Aang.

"Not at all," said Colonel Chang. The colonel stuck his head out the door to the outside of the building and grabbed the nearest person walking by. "Can you go get Shen and tell him I need to speak with him?" The pedestrian ran off to complete the colonel's request.

Shen appeared in the doorway not 10 minutes later.

"Shen, this is Fire Lord Zuko and Avatar Aang," said Colonel Chang.

Shen bowed in respect.

"Shen, what we want to talk to you about is personal, not official," said Zuko.

"Of course, sir," said Shen to the leader of his nation.

"Shen, you currently do a lot of the tattooing for the Yu Yan, do you not?" asked Aang.

"Yes, Avatar Aang, I am the current designate for the Yu Yan. There are about five of us who know the tradition, but I am currently most senior and do most of the work," answered Shen.

Aang pulled up his sleeve and showed Shen the arrow on his arm. "My people have a great history when it comes to tattooing as well. Look at my arm and tell me what you see," said Aang.

Shen examined Aang's arm closely. "This is quality work," Shen noted. "It looks like it may have been applied in a similar manner to the way we make the Yu Yan markings."

"Shen, the first person to earn the title of master airbender will earn his tattoos in just a few months. My problem is that I have no one with the skill to perform the tradition anymore. As you know, there aren't many of us left," said Aang.

Shen knew exactly where this was going. "I would be more than happy to tattoo the newest master airbender," said Shen. "It would be an honor."

"Colonel Chang, I understand that Shen has other responsibilities and can't be available to us on a whim. If we contact you when the time is close, do you think that you can let Shen come to the Eastern Air Temple and be the designated tattoo artist for the airbender nation?" asked Zuko.

"Of course," answered Colonel Chang. "I appreciate that you would think to take our training and duties into account. I'm sure with proper notice that I can release Shen for a week with no issues at all."

"Shen, I'd also like to ask you for a bit more," said Aang. "There will be more master airbenders in the future. I'd like you to continue in this role until such a time that you can train one of them to take your place."

"Again, an honor," said Shen, bowing to the Avatar.

Zuko grabbed Shen's forearm when he rose from his bow. "Shen, you are a good man," said Zuko.

Aang nodded at the Yu Yan Archer. "Thank you."


	12. Chapter 12

Aang and Zuko landed on the Sun Warrior island and were greeted warmly by the chief. Zuko had been in communication with him already so all the plans were set – they just needed to be properly executed. They weren't difficult by any means. Zuko simply asked for his sister and his sages to experience the same thing that he and Aang had experienced years ago. The brief ceremony would be virtually the same and would not take more than a few hours at most.

At dinner that evening, Ham Ghao took his usual place at the left hand side of the Sun Warrior chief. He looked to be in pleasant mood (something Aang and Zuko had never seen before).

"Ham Ghao, why are you smiling?" asked Aang.

"For one, all the wrongs of the past century will be corrected…," he started. "Firebending in the Fire Nation will be set straight once again."

"Yeah," said Zuko in return. "Hopefully a lot of things will be set straight again."

"…and the masters will eat well tomorrow!" Ham Ghao finished.

Aang cringed a little bit at hearing that last happy outburst.

"Well, it's true," Zuko said when he saw Aang's reaction.

"My friends, do you have any final requests," asked the Sun Warrior chief.

"Can we go through the plan once more?" asked Aang.

"Your guests – 29 in all I believe – will arrive tomorrow afternoon. We will let them tour the artifacts of our ancient city. Dinner will be served and then we will all rest. At sun-up, we will once again all meet, this time by the eternal flame. Every 15 minutes, two more men will be selected to carry their flame to the masters. When they arrive, the ceremony will already be underway and the masters will judge them. Some will receive the gift. Others will most likely perish," said the chief.

"I will stay with the sages at the eternal flame," said Aang. "I will probably have a hard time with the other part."

"Ok, I'll stay with the masters to witness the judgments," said Zuko. "Just be sure to send Azula last."

"Why?" asked Aang.

"I want to be 100% focused on supporting her. I don't want to be thinking about the sages. The only way that is going to happen is if the sages have already gone ahead of her," said Zuko.

"Makes sense to me," replied Aang, shrugging his shoulders.

OlOlOlOlOlO

The ship with the sages and Azula set anchor near the island in the early afternoon of the next day. Zuko and Aang made the small hike to the shore where the ship was located. The Sun Warriors did not interact with the outside world very much thus there were no official docks or shipyards at which to park a large ship. Therefore, a small boat was needed to tender the participants to the nearby beach.

Azula was dressed to the nines in her nicest royal clothing. The sages, as would be expected, dressed in their ceremonial robes. As Zuko and Aang led them to the civilization, they could tell from the conversations there were overhearing that there were both humbled and honored sages present as well as those who were skeptical and negative about everything they were currently undergoing. There was also a great deal of mumbling about the buildings and people that started to come into view as they continued to walk. Although they were told that they were to be tested, they had no idea why they were coming here or what they would find once here.

Aang and Zuko led the participants to the area immediately outside of the Temple of the Dancing Dragon where they were officially greeted by the Sun Warrior chief and several other members of the tribe. An in-depth introduction was given to the 29 guests as to where exactly they were and what was so significant about the Sun Warrior civilization. They were given the history of firebending and how it was passed generations ago from the dragons to the Sun Warriors and eventually to the Fire Nation. They were also told how it became corrupted once the Fire Nation was led by evil tyrants starting with Sozin's father.

The Fire Lord and the Avatar continued to listen and observe. Azula looked very interested in what was being told to her as did many of the sages. There were a few, however, with scowls on their faces and their arms crossed across their chests.

The Sun Warrior chief ended his speech by giving the participants free reign in the city. They could study some of the temples and artifacts to learn more about their firebending past. Food would be provided for dinner in one of the buildings. The only restriction was not to climb the nearby sacred mountain or to enter any of the private residences.

Azula approached her brother before going off to see some of the city for herself.

"This is amazing," she said to Zuko. "I never imagined a civilization like this could still exist."

"I thought the same thing when Aang and I first came here," replied Zuko. "Not too many people are aware of their existence. And that's probably a good thing."

"Aren't you concerned about having this many people here? Don't you think word is going to spread about this place?" Azula asked.

"Not really," answered Zuko. "The main reason is because of what I told you before. Tomorrow is the judgment – and the gift. Those who are worthy of the gift will keep the secret. Those who are not worthy….well, let's just say when I told you this quest was potentially life-threatening, I wasn't exaggerating."

"I see," said Azula.

"Are you having second thoughts?" Zuko asked.

"No!" answered Azula quickly. "I know what you've told me in the past. I guess it just really hasn't sunk in yet."

"I don't think some of the sages believed me when I told them how serious this was either," said Zuko. "They probably think I was just trying to scare them into stepping down."

"They're fools if they don't listen to you," said Azula. "Father would play mind games, but that is not the sort of thing you would ever do."

"There's not much I can do about it now," said Zuko. "I've been honest about everything. I told them they could take the test or they could step down. I also told them their very lives would be in danger if they were deemed unworthy. If they don't listen to me, what else can I do?"

"Like you said, it was their decision," said Aang.

"Azula, stop talking to us and go explore the city," said Zuko in a joking sort of way. The conversation was only getting darker and he didn't want to think about the judgment tomorrow any more than he needed to at this point. "There are some amazing things around here you should be sure to see."

"Any suggestions where to start?" she asked.

"For one, I'd go in there," Zuko pointed into the nearest doorway. "That room has a lot of meaning for Aang and I."

"Let's go in," said Aang. "For old times sake."

The three of them went into the temple. The statues still encircled the outside of the round room in their various "Dancing Dragon" forms.

Azula leaned down and read the inscription by the first statue. "The Dancing Dragon". She looked again at the statues around the room. "Zuko, this looks familiar. Don't you sometimes practice this form at home?"

"I do," said Zuko. "You are very perceptive. Aang and I learned it when we were first here. The chief told us that this form is thousands of years old."

Azula started fiddling around with the form, informally trying the different positions as she stood there. "It's not that hard," she noted.

The Sun Warrior chief appeared in the back of the room. He silently watched Azula moving around the room as Aang and Zuko stood back and watched her.

"Zuko...Aang...May I speak to you for a moment?" he asked.

"Sure," they both answered and started walking towards him.

He touched one of the bricks and a secret passageway appeared in the wall. They entered and it closed behind them.

"What's going on?" asked Aang.

"This," he turned around and placed the sunstone into Aang's hands.

"I thought this was hidden beneath the floor," said Zuko.

"After what happened with you two the last time? Never again," said the chief. "It's safe enough hidden in here."

"I-it's glowing," said Aang.

"Huh?" questioned Zuko.

"Look at it," said Aang, nodding at the sunstone.

Sure enough, the golden egg-shaped stone that Aang held in his hands was now emitting a bright glow. It had always been gold in color, but now it was downright brilliant in shine rather than its usual dull and matte nature.

"That's what I wanted to show you," said the chief.

"Why is it doing that?' asked Aang.

"You two have already been judged and have shown yourselves to be allies to this tribe," said the chief. "And Aang, you are the Avatar, the protector of this world. As such, I need to entrust you with a new secret."

Both men stared intently at the chief.

"Ultimately, it is too late for the dragons. Ran and Shao are the last two of their kind. They are approaching their eventual deaths – but they did leave us with one final gift," said the chief. "The sunstone."

"So the sunstone is a gift from the masters?" asked Zuko.

"Yes, but unlike its name, it is not truly a stone," said the chief. "It is an egg – a dragon egg. One final dragon will enter the world before the species is finally gone from the earth."

"Kind of like how Appa is," noted Aang. "The last of his kind."

"So what does the glowing mean?" asked Zuko.

"We had intended to protect the sunstone no matter what until it hatched. Dragons tend to form bond with humans and some will not hatch until they sense someone worthy of such a bond. The glowing – it indicates the hatch is imminent," said the chief.

"When did it start glowing?" asked Aang.

"This afternoon," said the chief. "Thus the hatch will occur sometime within the next year."

"Year?" said Zuko. "How does the word 'imminent' equate to a year?"

"I'm afraid we have no idea when it will occur," said the chief. "Dragon hatches are somewhat unpredictable, especially when the egg is no longer actively being nurtured by its parent."

"Please let us know what we can do to help," said Aang.

"Nothing at this point," said the chief. "I just wanted you two to know. There will come a time when we will need to meet again about this. I have no idea when that will be, but its good that you heard it from me now rather than be surprised when I summon you sometime in the future."

OlOlOlOlOlO

Azula stayed in the same camp as Aang and Zuko that night.

"Are you nervous?" asked Zuko to his sister.

"A little, I guess," she replied. "I don't know what I'm facing tomorrow, but from all your warnings, I know it will be a major turning point in my life. For that, I'm excited"

"You'll do just fine, Azula," said Aang, trying to reassure her.

OlOlOlOlOlO

The Sun Warriors, the sages, Azula, Aang and Zuko all gathered by the eternal flame early the next morning. The chief started the ceremony with an explanation of what they were looking at.

"What you see before you is the eternal flame," explained the chief. "We have several treasures here that are sacred and priceless, but this is hands-down our most revered of them all. This flame was the very first flame given as a gift to us by the original firebenders, the dragons."

Aang looked around at the faces in the crowd. Even the usually less-impressed folks were showing some interest in this particular speech.

"To begin your quest, you will receive a piece of the eternal flame and carry it to the mountain there," and he pointed to the area where Zuko and Aang knew Ran and Shao lived. "Your flame must be maintained – if you make it too small, it may go out; if you make it too large, you may lose control of it. Two of you should leave at a time. The Avatar will tell you when the next pair should depart. We will continue the ceremony until all 29 of you have met the masters.

Azula heard one of the sages next to her whisper to another sage. "Who do these masters think they are? What makes them think they have any more right to judge me than I can judge them?"

The other sage replied, "Yeah, I agree. And I wonder what this gift is? A jewel that I can carry around that signifies I know how to firebend? I already know I'm a great firebender, and I don't need any baubles – I'll sell mine if that's what it is."

"With that, we take leave of you. We will see you on the mountain," said the chief.

All the Sun Warriors turned and started up the path to the mountain.

Aang let time lapse until he knew the tribe was on the mountain and ready.

"Shyu, I would like you to be one of the first," said Aang.

"It would be my honor, Aang," Shyu replied. "Chan, would you care to accompany me?"

Chan, the name of one of Shyu's fellow sages from the Crescent Island Temple, nodded his head.

Aang grabbed a very tiny portion of the eternal flame. He split it in two so that he could hand each sage their own portion.

"Please be careful," said Aang to his friend. "Zuko will show you the way."

Aang and the remaining people waiting to be judged stayed at the eternal flame as they watched the three figures slowly climb the mountain and then disappear. A horn and drums were heard, and then some rumbling – almost like the earth itself was shaking.

Some of the sages with Aang looked visibly nervous now. Whispers could be heard now and again among the sages. Azula looked like she was meditating off to one side, not even phased by the disturbing sounds coming from the mountain.

Two by two, the sages left Aang and made their way towards the mountain.

A few hours later, Azula and Aang were the only two people left at the site of the eternal flame.

"Are you ready Azula? You're the last one," said Aang.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be," she replied.

"I'll come with you," said Aang. He handed her a single piece of the eternal flame and they headed up the mountain together.

They made chit-chat walking up the mountain, but as they neared the top, the conversation naturally trailed off. Aang could sense Azula's nervousness as see simply stared in front of her as she walked forward, seemingly oblivious to anything around her.

Finally, they reached the peak and went over the top of the ledge which led to the small ceremonial arena where everyone else was standing.

Azula was taken aback by what she saw in front of her. The Sun Warriors were standing, kneeling and sitting in their ceremonial positions. Many of them held circles of fire above their heads while others were beating on drums. She looked around and then noted the gigantic dragon statues that were set at the top of an enormous set of steep stairs. These statues were different than she had ever seen before – their colors were amazing. One was completely red and the other was a bright blue. This was unlike any other statue she had seen before in both size and color – usually, they left the statues in their natural stone color. _Wait, did that statue just move?_

Aang was taking his own inventory of the situation. He already knew that the perfectly still dragons were not statues – they were Ran and Shao, wrapped around the upper walkway waiting to make their final judgment of the day. _Makes sense_, Aang thought to himself, _they weren't going to go back in their cave after each test after all._ He looked over to the group of sages that had survived the test. _Looks like there are about 15 or so. That means just under half didn't make it._ Shyu was among those that passed the test, just as Aang had known he would.

"Present your fire to the masters!" shouted the chief, presumably to Azula, the last person to undergo the test. Ran then adjusted himself with a huge thud.

_Those definitely aren't statues…._thought Azula.

She almost lost it, but then, when she looked over at Zuko, he nodded at her as if to encourage and assure her.

Aang chimed in, "You can do it, Azula."

A new look of determination came across her face and she looked forward and started up the stairs with her small eternal flame still in hand.

When she reached the top, she bowed to both of the masters, one after the other. The two dragons took off and started flying in patterns around the princess. She looked confused for a minute or two, and then started to perform the Dragon Dance.

_Good girl_, thought Zuko.

The two dragons halted abruptly and stared at Azula. Then they landed and let out their gift of flames all around her. Then, something a bit unfamiliar occurred. Whereas Ran quickly re-entered his cave, Shao remained outside.

_This is different_, noted Aang. He looked over to the chief. The chief looked back and just shrugged his shoulders.

Shao approached Azula and touched her head to Azula's head. They stood that way for a few moments, eyes closed, before Shao finally broke the contact and re-entered her cave.

Azula descended the stairs and gave her brother an embrace.

"Congratulations, Azula," said Aang, approaching the two firebenders.

"You did it," noted Zuko, quietly into her ear. "I knew you would."

"So let's see it," said Aang.

With that, Azula let out a huge burst of blue fire.


	13. Chapter 13

The mood for the rest of the evening was difficult to pinpoint. 16 of the 29 people who met the masters had survived the test. Unfortunately, 13 did not and Zuko was sure explanations would be necessary once he arrived back in the Fire Nation. He knew that most of those that died did not take the test seriously and thus, probably did not tell their families that they might not be coming back.

So yes, there was a bit of somberness that evening as the entire group sat down to eat dinner. However, there was also a tinge of excitement. The gift that was given to them was surreal and rare. They couldn't help but be excited that they had passed the test and saw what they saw. Each talked of the visions they had while the multicolored fire swirled around them.

The Sun Warrior chief sat down next to Zuko while he was eating. "Zuko, are you satisfied with the outcome?" asked the chief.

"It hurts to see so many men perish, but I think it was for the best," said Zuko. "I am satisfied – and not surprised - by what happened."

"It's going to be hard explaining it to the Fire Nation, don't you think?" asked Aang.

"It will be a little difficult, but if it is done the right way, I think we'll be fine," said Zuko.

Then Zuko caught a glimpse of Shyu out of the corner of his eye. He motioned to him to come join their group.

"Fire Lord Zuko, sir," said Shyu as he bowed.

"Have a seat Shyu," said Zuko. "We were just discussing the next steps in all of this."

"Ah, I wondered what was coming next," said the Fire Sage to his leader.

"What do you think Shyu?" asked Aang. "How will Zuko explain this to the Fire Nation?"

"I recommend an initial meeting with the families of the 13 men," said Shyu. "Some will not understand what happened to their loved ones and it must be explained to them in a personal way."

"That's a good idea," said Aang. "If you just ignored the fact that they didn't come home on a trip you made them go on, I'm sure the families would ultimately blame you."

"I think they'll blame me anyway," said Zuko. "But I still think the Fire Nation is better off."

"Ok, what else?" asked Aang. "How will you find more Fire Sages?"

"Shyu, I'd like you to handle that one. You are a good man and are already a leader among the sages," said Zuko. "There must be a better way than what we have done in the past."

"I have some ideas, but would like to make recommendations only after I have discussed with the other sages," said Shyu.

"Fair enough," said Zuko.

"I also think there needs to be an announcement made to the Fire Nation explaining why you did what you did. Secrecy leads to mistrust and openness leads to trust. You must tell your people what happened," said Shyu.

"After I talk with the families, I will begin crafting a speech," said Zuko.

OlOlOlOlOlO

Aang invited Azula to return to the Fire Nation on Appa with him and Zuko. They got back to the palace around dinnertime the next evening.

"You're not leaving now, are you?" asked Zuko.

"I guess it is a bit late to be starting out now," replied Aang. "Would you mind if I spent the night?"

"Not at all," said Zuko. "I do have a condition though."

"What's that?" asked Aang.

"Since I don't know when the next time I'll see you is, how about we spar tomorrow morning?" asked Zuko.

"You're on," said Aang.

"Can I come, too?" asked Azula.

"Sure," said Zuko. "It'll give you a chance to really try out your firebending. Besides, just because you've met with the masters doesn't mean you and I won't be training together anymore."

Azula smiled and nodded.

The next day, the three firebenders met again on the training field near the palace.

"I don't want you to hold back, Aang," said Zuko. "I want to see how far I've progressed."

"If you say so," replied Aang.

Both firebenders took a ready position.

Zuko made the first strike by having fire come out both arms. He swept his arms from the outside in moving the fire closer to Aang, who was in the middle of the two streams.

Aang simply dodged the flames by leaping high in the air and landing far to the right of Zuko's attack.

"No fair, airbender," said Zuko.

"You didn't ask me not to," said Aang.

Just then Aang sent a wave of flames from right to left towards Zuko intending on sweeping him up in it. Zuko countered by launching a gigantic direct stream towards Aang's body. Aang caught on quick and ended his wave prematurely and countered Zuko's direct attack with one of his own to hold the flames back.

Both men kept this up for at least the next minute, each hoping that their blast could outlast the other's. Alas, it was a stalemate and they each ended their direct attacks.

Aang started sprinting towards Zuko using his hands like guns, letting off balls of flame from his palms with each arm motion he made. Zuko easily deflected each blast, but now Aang was nearly on top of him. Zuko did a side kick at the last minute, catching Aang off-guard and lauching him back about 5 feet.

Zuko pounced on the Avatar and held his hand up ready to strike with a fire blast at close range to Aang's face.

"I yield," said Aang. "Good one, Zuko."

"Thanks," replied Zuko. Zuko held out his hand to help Aang up off of the ground.

Zuko then turned to his sister. "Do you think you can do better than Aang just did?"

"I'm not sure," she replied. "But I want to try."

Azula faced Zuko in the middle of the training field. She bowed to her opponent and he bowed back. Zuko took a ready position while Azula merely stood there straight with her hands together in front of her chest and her eyes closed.

_That's an interesting 'ready position'_, thought Aang.

Zuko hesitated for just a second as his sister had never started a battle in this fashion before.

Zuko decided to start with some hand-to-hand combat and not use his firebending right away. He approached her and punched in the direction of her head. He intentionally missed off to one side, but Azula didn't even flinch. She just stood there virtually motionless.

"Azula, are you taking this seriously?" asked Zuko.

"Yes, but I knew you wouldn't hit me with that shot," she replied.

Zuko readied himself again. This time he fully intended to strike her, but when he swung, she caught his impending fist with a hand, then swept out his feet from under him. Zuko fell to the ground.

From his seated position, Zuko let out fire whip intending on striking Azula at her core. Her arm swept in front of her and she essentially blocked the whip – it harmlessly snapped back the opposite direction of where she was standing.

With the hand that was not sweeping, Azula let out a direct fire blast towards her brother, still sitting on the ground.

When he saw the size and strength of the blue flames coming towards him, Zuko quickly launched himself to his feet and jumped as fast to one side as he could.

"Wow," was the only thing that escaped from his mouth.

"Impressed?" she asked.

"I think your firebending is definitely back to full strength," said Zuko.

"It feels great," said Azula. "I feel like I have more power than I had before."

Azula stopped sparring with Zuko and started shooting fireballs and doing moves on her own. Zuko noted that the sparring session had seemed to come to a halt and walked over to stand next to Aang to watch his sister.

"She's amazing," said Aang to his friend standing next to him, still watching the firebender practice forms in front of them.

"It's almost like she never lost her firebending to begin with," observed Zuko. Zuko's insides filled with joy as he noted that his once miserable, yet still hardworking sister had gotten her abilities back again.

OlOlOlOlOlO

**4 years ASC**

Aang and Appa returned to the Eastern Air Temple with no immediate plans to travel anywhere any time soon. Well, that wasn't entirely true – Aang wanted to bring his airbending students to a few different areas of the world to introduce them back into the psyche of the world again (for the world had come to accept that the airbenders were massacred by the Fire Nation). However, he had already made the decision that this would be done after Youfeng received his arrows. Aang knew Youfeng's ceremony was imminent, but he had to start to lead the training again to figure out exactly when he thought that would be.

Katara saw Appa coming in for a landing at the Eastern Air Temple. She ran over to meet Appa when he finally got onto the ground. She held Aria in her arms so she could give her Daddy a big hug at the earliest possible moment. Aria was now between one and two years old – no longer a helpless baby for sure.

Aang jumped down from Appa and took his daughter up in his hands and swung her around. Katara simply smiled at the happiness emanating from the two.

Hand-in-hand, they walked back to the common area of the temple.

"What's been going on here?" asked Aang of his wife.

"Not much at all – it's been quiet," she replied.

"Sorry you lead such a boring life," he said sarcastically. "I can't wait to tell you everything that happened to me."

OlOlOlOlOlO

A few weeks later, airbending practice was about to begin on the training field at the Eastern Air Temple. All six of Aang's students were there, happy that their master had returned once again. Suwan was the last student to arrive at that morning's session and she had some great news to share with the Avatar.

"Master Aang!" she shouted as she ran up to her teacher.

"Suwan, you're on time. Don't worry," said Aang, thinking that his student was yelling because she thought that she was late.

"No, it's not that. It's - ," started Suwan.

"Oh no, you're not pregnant again," interrupted Aang.

"No, master. But I do have some great news to share with you. My brother is coming," said Suwan.

"That's great, Suwan. It'll be nice to meet him. How long will he be here?" Aang asked.

"I think...he's moving here…or at least thinking about it seriously," said Suwan.

"Seriously? Why now? Are things ok back in Qi Cun?" Aang was full of questions.

"That's what is so wonderful," replied Suwan. "Asnee and Mita want to come here not only to be near my family, but they also had a son just before Shaila was born. Master, they think he is showing signs of airbending and they want you to evaluate him!"

"Suwan, that is the best news I have heard in some time," said Aang. "I didn't think we'd have a seventh airbender for quite some time. Of course, I was anticipating that some of the babies and toddlers might be airbenders, but I dared not get my hopes up. When do you think they will arrive?"

"I received his scroll last night. They are on their way. They should be here in about a week," said Suwan.

OlOlOlOlOlO

Five days later, Aang noted that Suwan had not made it to practice that morning. He had a good idea why she was absent and his mind turned once again to the possible new airbender who was probably already at the Eastern Air Temple. When class finally concluded, he marched straight to Suwan and Ping's home.

Suwan answered the door when Aang knocked. He had been right – there were more people inside than just Suwan and her family.

Aang entered finding Huashang, Shaila and another boy, about the same age as Shaila, on the floor.

"Master Aang, I'd like to introduce you to my brother Asnee and his wife Mita," said Suwan.

Aang bowed at the man and woman. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

They, of course, bowed back. "Likewise," said Asnee. "We never thought we'd have the opportunity to meet you after Suwan left Qi Cun."

Aang bent down so he would be closer to the children's level. "And who is this?" he asked, touching the boy on his head.

"This is my son, Nodin," said Asnee.

"Suwan has told me that you have inclinations that he might be an airbender," said Aang.

"Yes, we do. Is there a test that you can perform?" asked Asnee.

"Unfortunately, it isn't quite that simple," said Aang. "When the Air Nomads still lived at these temples, all babies born were airbenders without exception. Now we have a new society that has both Air Nomad and Earth Kingdom blood. There is no test per se – only astute observation."

Asnee looked at Mita with a disappointed look. "I was hoping to have a definitive answer quickly," he said aloud to Aang.

"It may not happen today, but I can try," said Aang. "Nodin is still very young and doesn't understand spoken language very well yet. This would be easier if he were a little older, but I can still encourage him to show me his airbending."

Aang left the home for a short few minutes. When he returned, he took a seat on the ground with the three children. He pulled out a simple pinwheel from behind his back and started playing with it in front of the three children. He used his airbending to make it go really fast. Huashang, the older of Suwan's two kids, thought it was kind of interesting, but the two younger children thought it was absolutely hysterical. They giggled and laughed each time Aang sent a blast of air at the pinwheel.

"Nodin, do you think you can make the pinwheel go fast like I did?" Aang asked the toddler.

Nodin giggled and looked at Aang as if he was waiting for Aang to make it go again. Aang even grabbed his hand and held it up to show him how he should move it to make air come from his palm.

Nothing was happening and the situation got old very fast for the two younger children. Nodin stood up and walked to his mother who was sitting on a couch in the room. He wanted to be picked up.

Aang looked at Mita. "He doesn't seem to get it."

"Can you try something else?" Mita asked him.

Aang thought for a moment. "This is kind of basic, but here goes…."

Mita sat Nodin back down again in front of Aang.

"Let's play tag," said Aang to Nodin. All the while, both Huashang and Shaila just looked on at what Aang was doing though they were not the primary focus of his efforts.

"Nodin, in order for you to tag me, you have to do it with an air blast. Like this," Aang said and he held up his hand and hit him with the smallest of air blasts. "Now you're it. See if you can tag me."

Aang got up and pretended to run away from the small boy. Nodin did get up and try to run around the house after Aang. However, when he tried to tag him the old-fashioned way by using his hand to touch, Aang would dodge him and re-explain that he needed to use an air blast.

Aang led Nodin back to the living room of the house when it finally happened. Aang stopped and faced Nodin. Nodin stopped dead in his tracks and faced the Avatar. He lifted his arm and let out the smallest of air blasts from his palm.

Aang grabbed the boy and hoisted him in the air. "Nodin, that was great!" He was immensely excited. Both Asnee and Mita jumped up to hug their little boy at the final realization that he was, in fact, and airbender. However, something wasn't quite right with the situation. Asnee looked over to Suwan, whose eyes were fixated on her own two children still sitting on the floor. Huashang had picked up the pinwheel from the ground and held it up. Shaila was now airbending the blades of it so that it turned. She giggled in-between each air blast that she created thinking that this was a really fun game.


	14. Chapter 14

Katara was with Aria in her and Aang's home going about her normal daily business. Aang walked in with a look on his face that was somewhere between surprise and joy.

"It looks like you are having a great day," noted Katara.

"You will _not_ believe what just happened," said Aang.

"What? Is it good news?" asked Katara. "Is that boy you evaluated an airbender?"

"Yes…but not only that…Shaila is one as well," said Aang.

"That's wonderful news, Aang," said Katara. "You've got two younger generation airbenders to work with now. It doesn't stop with the six you have been working with."

"I know. It's just not real to me yet. The airbender ranks are growing again. It's just…unbelievable. I guess I'm finally realizing that even if I was gone tomorrow, some portion of the Air Nomads would continue in this world," said Aang.

Katara got up and hugged her husband. "And it's all because of you."

OlOlOlOlOlO

**49 months ASC**

Aang was grateful to Haruko and Deshi for organizing a low-key birthday dinner for him. It was a crisp fall evening when the dinner took place. Everyone living at the Eastern Air Temple joined in the meal and minimal festivities. The food consisted of items that Aang found acceptable and enjoyable and he greatly enjoyed Haruko's fantastic cooking. Other than the dinner, Aang asked for no further celebration. He was getting older and more humble with age.

Aang gathered all the scrolls that had been left for him in the common area and made his way back to his private quarters. Normally, when a messenger hawk arrived, the scroll was taken from their back and put in one of several baskets so recipients knew they had something to read. Of course, as would be expected, the Avatar got most of the scrolls that came to the Eastern Air Temple though there were quite a few from Qi Cun that still came for the other residents as well.

He sat down in the living room and started reading the news and updates that had arrived from all the areas of the world.

Eventually, he came across a scroll with very familiar handwriting:

_Aang,_

_It has been over a month since we last went our separate ways and there were many things that we talked about then that have been put into action. Here is an update so you know where I currently stand._

_The private meeting with the 13 families of the men who did not pass Ran and Shao's test has been held. It went as well as could be expected. A handful of families understood, though most did not. They are still under the impression that I sent them to their deaths and they think that their loved ones were blindsided by me. As I thought, they did not take the test seriously and did not tell their families what they were getting themselves into. With that said, I don't think the families plan on doing anything – unfortunately, for them, they are in the middle of a paradox. Their loved ones not passing the test even considering the circumstances is still considered an embarrassment to their family, and I don't think they'll want to take that public any time soon._

_Shyu has been visiting the Capital City over the last week and we have been discussing his thoughts on selecting new sages. There are definite musts and wants for each new sage – for example, a candidate for Fire Sage must be a fire bender (that was a given). The Head Sage at each temple will be called together to interview and discuss all the candidates for Fire Sage. You, I or both of us are to be involved in any decisions made as well. There will be an interview so the candidates can explain their family circumstances, their willingness to commit their time, their belief structure, etc. Finally, there will be some mitigating circumstances such as other Fire Sages in the family, their education, and finally, any other extraordinary circumstances that need to be considered._

_I know you are getting ready to tattoo your first master airbender in over a century. The preparation for that must come first in your priorities right now. I will handle the Fire Sage selection process this first time. I am getting ready for my speech to the Fire Nation explaining what is going on – I haven't given the speech yet, but by the time you read this scroll, that will have been done, too._

_Finally, I wanted you to know something that affects both me personally as well as the Fire Nation. Azula has been training non-stop since we returned from the Sun Warrior island. She has quickly recovered all that she lost over these past 4 years. Her skills are impeccable – stronger than I've ever seen her. Her attitude is one of confidence and resolution. Her demeanor is still as repentant as she was before. I know I may be rushing things, but I want to give Azula a bigger part in the leadership of the Fire Nation. I have now put her in charge of the training for our elite firebender corps. I want to see how she fares with this new responsibility._

_Oh, and as an aside, she has started dating. Yes, I thought what you are now thinking, too. He is a soldier currently stationed in the Capital City as a palace guard. Make sure you remind me to introduce you the next time you are here. I'm sure you are curious what kind of man would go for my sister._

_Until later,_

_Zuko_

"It sounds like he has everything under control," said Aang casually to Katara who was reading a few scrolls that had come for her.

"Did everything work out?" she asked her husband.

"There are definitely some people who are not happy, but it doesn't sound like they will be much of an issue," Aang replied. "And get this, Azula has a boyfriend."

"You're _kidding_," said Katara. "What kind of guy would date Azula?"

"C'mon now, she's not the same old Azula that she used to be," said Aang.

"I know what you've told me. But truthfully I haven't spent much time with her since her 'reformation'. To me she is the woman who shot you with lightning and gave you those scars."

Aang understood where she was coming from. It took him a while to completely accept Azula as the woman she was today.

Aang read a few more scrolls before he came to one with Katara's name on the outside.

"Here – I think this one got mixed up with mine," said Aang as he handed one of his scrolls to Katara.

She finished the scroll she was reading then opened up the one Aang just handed her.

After a minute, she smiled and looked back at Aang.

"What?" he asked her, noting her smirk.

"You're never going to guess," she said.

"Who is it from? Let's start there," said Aang.

"Suki," Katara replied.

"Are they coming for a visit?" asked Aang.

"Not anytime soon," she replied. "And there's a good reason for that."

"No!" Aang shouted.

"Yes, she's pregnant again," said Katara.

OlOlOlOlOlO

After morning airbending training, Aang approached Youfeng who was talking with Suwan after practice.

"Youfeng, I need a word with you," Aang said. "Alone."

"Yes, Master Aang," Youfeng followed Aang to one of the benches that surrounded the training area.

"Youfeng, I think it is time for you and I to spend a day together," said Aang to his star pupil.

"You mean - ?" replied Youfeng.

"Yes, that is exactly what I mean. You are ready for your final test," said Aang.

"Master, what should I expect?" asked Youfeng.

Aang laughed a little bit. He seemed so nervous to him. "Don't worry, Youfeng. It's not hard. You've practiced hard and earned this test. You and I will take our gliders to an isolated place and we will spend an entire day together. It is up to the Master how the test is conducted, but at the end of the day, it will be yea or nay on whether you've earned your tattoos."

"When should I be ready?" asked Youfeng.

"I would like to leave in one week's time," said Aang. "Make it one week from today." With that, Aang gathered his straggling students together to make his announcement. "Everyone, one week from today, there will be no training. Youfeng and I will be gone that day so he can test for his tattoos."

All the students crowded Youfeng and wished him well. "Great job" and pats on the back went all around. Aang simply stood back and beamed with pride at the prospect that his first student would be testing very shortly.

OlOlOlOlOlO

_Colonel Chang,_

_I would like to formally request the services of Shen in approximately one week's time. I will either come personally or send a representative on my sky bison, Appa. Please reply at your earliest convenience if for any reason Shen is not available to come at this time. Again, I really appreciate both your and Shen's willingness to assist me._

_Avatar Aang_

"Avatar Aang?" asked Katara, looking over her husband's shoulder as he wrote this scroll.

"I just thought it looked better – more formal," said Aang. "It's just in case they forgot who exactly they were saying 'yes' to before."

"And you think they'd forget _Avatar_ Aang?" giggled Katara.

"I meant to ask you…would you mind being the one to get Shen?" asked Aang.

"Why me?" asked Katara.

"I'd like for Shen to arrive just after Youfeng's test. That way there is a minimal lag between the test and the tattooing ceremony. But in order for that to happen, Shen would need to be on his way while I am giving the test," said Aang.

"I see," said Katara. "It'll cost you."

"Cost me?" he laughed. "Oh, I think not."

"Have a good time getting your tattoo artist from the Fire Nation then," said Katara.

Aang came up behind his wife and wrapped his arms around her mid-section and laid a gentle kiss where her shoulder and neck met.

Katara tried to keep her composure, but eventually his pecks got the best of her. She turned and her lips joined the heat of his in a deep kiss.

After a minute or so, the kiss broke and Aang said, "Is this what you had in mind?"

"You know me so well," she replied.

They started to kiss again, their lips joined together and their tongues dancing in the space between their mouths. As the passion between them grew, their hands started to caress each other's bodies as they continued to stand close together. Eventually Aang's hand made it up to Katara's firm breast and he squeezed ever so gently. She let out the lightest of moans when he did that.

Someone then pushed open the front door and someone yelled, "Mommy!"

Both Aang and Katara jumped back away from each other in sort of a knee jerk reaction at hearing the sound of their daughter's voice just as things were getting good. They got a good look at her before she ran away again somewhere beyond their home.

"Is it just me, or is she naked?" asked Aang.

"Sure was," said Katara. "Naked as the day she was born."

"I thought Suwan was supposed to be watching her," said Aang.

"She was," answered Katara.

"Um, er-ah, we'll have to continue this later," said Aang.

"Promise?" said Katara back, smiling.

That's when they saw Suwan run by the now-open door heading in the same direction as Aria. She hesitated and stuck her head back in the doorway noticing Aang and Katara were standing there looking at the events out in the hallway.

"Sorry guys," said Suwan. "She's fine. she just decided to go for a little run after freeing herself from her diaper."

"Need some help?" asked Katara.

"Actually, yes, if you don't mind," said Suwan.

The chase was on and in no time, Aang had cornered his daughter and playfully flung her over his shoulder. He gave her several raspberries on her tummy as they walked back to Suwan's place.

"Aria, now be good and don't run off anymore," said Aang. "There are some dangerous places here at the temple and I'd be so sad if you hurt yourself."

"Yes, Daddy," Aria replied.

OlOlOlOlOlO

Aang kissed his wife as she crawled onto Appa's back. He handed her another scroll to give to Colonel Chang when she arrived in Chengshi – nothing new was written on it - Aang just wanted to express his appreciation once again for letting Shen come to the Eastern Air Temple to help him.

Appa took off heading westward and got smaller and smaller in the sky. When his body was finally gone to Aang's sight, he turned his attention to the tattooing ceremony.

Aang went right to the classroom where Min usually teaches the younger airbenders and children who live at the Eastern Air Temple. He stuck his head into the doorway.

"Min, are you in here?" asked Aang.

Although Min was only officially busy as a teacher a few hours everyday, she spent a great deal of time in her room researching the Air Nomad culture. Despite the fact that Aang was born into the Air Nomads, he was never given the advanced education about his own culture and traditions since he was only 12 when he left. He had relayed to Min all that he remembered, but it was up to her to gather any scrolls and books that she could find so that they could be categorized adn learned from. Min greatly enjoyed having this important responsibility that she was given and she always did her best.

"I'm here," she said behind a huge wooden screen in one corner of the room. It neatly hid the pile of books and scrolls she had not yet gone through from the students who sat in her class.

"Hi Min, did you get the stuff I asked you for?" asked Aang.

"Hold on," she said. A whole bunch of books then apparently fell to the floor behind the screen and made a large noise. "Oops, sorry!"

"You ok, Min?" asked Aang.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just knocked some things over," she shouted.

She emerged from behind the screen with several scrolls in her hands.

"Here they are," she said. "This is what I've found thus far about the tattooing ceremony."

"Thanks, Min. I want to be sure that I know what we're doing with Youfeng," Aang said. "It's been a while since I went through it myself ."

Aang took the scrolls back to his home and started to read.


	15. Chapter 15

Hey gang - just a quick A/N for you! (I usually dislike putting them out there because it's about the story - not about me - right? Anyway, once again, thanks for all your reviews. I don't make it a habit to call out each one of you individually...but letting you know, I read and appreciate each and every one.

Final note - this chapter ends kind of abruptly...the only pay-off being, you know where I'm going with the start of the next chapter ;) I didn't have it in me to continue the story line yet this past week, but I'm making a promise it will get good for chapter 16 if you are into that sort of thing.

OlOlOlOlOlO

It was nearly a week later when Appa returned to the Eastern Air Temple. Aang met the sky bison and was pleased to see that Shen was with Katara on Appa's back.

"I'm so glad you could make it," said Aang to the Yu Yan archer.

"As I've said before, the honor is mine," replied Shen.

Aang walked Shen to the dining area for dinner, then they walked around the grounds of the temple so that Shen could get familiar with the layout.

"Feel free to go anywhere and do anything you want while you are here," said Aang. "Everyone here is friendly and would be glad to answer any questions you might have. We are still a small, but very tight, community."

Shen bowed to the Avatar. "I appreciate your hospitality, Avatar Aang."

"Please – it's just Aang," he said. "We'll get started tomorrow morning. The ceremony is somewhat simple and you won't be playing a large part in it per se. It is the private time, after the formal ceremony has concluded, that requires your utmost attention."

OlOlOlOlOlO

Aang met with Shen again at breakfast the next morning. He gave him some of the scrolls Min had given him showing him the patterns, colors, and locations of the tattoos. Shen estimated it would take him approximately a day and a half to complete the tattooing that would be necessary.

Aang left Shen to study the scrolls for the morning. He then made his way to the airbender practice area to start the training for the day. When he got there, he saw all six of his airbenders warming up and stretching to prepare for the next four hours of exertion.

Aang walked over to where Youfeng was stretching.

"Youfeng, your big day is tomorrow. How do you feel?" asked Aang.

"I won't lie to you – I'm a bit nervous, but excited at the same time," replied Youfeng.

The two older airbenders continued to chat when they heard yelling coming from the other end of the practice field. When they looked over at who was making the noise, they could see that it was Kochi and Meifeng.

"I've had it, Kochi. When you say you are going to be there, you should at least make an effort!" shouted Meifeng.

"I told you I wasn't going to make it," said Kochi. "Apparently, you are one for selective hearing."

"And how many times does that make that I've been sitting and waiting for you to show up. Three? Am I really not that important to you?" shouted Meifeng.

"Well, I can certainly see that you've been counting. I can't do anything that's not 'according to your plan' without you flying off the handle at me," remarked Kochi.

"If I am stifling you that much, then feel free to just end it then!" said Meifeng.

"Maybe I will!" shouted Kochi.

"Fine by me!" shouted Meifeng.

"Fine!" replied Kochi.

Meifeng walked away from the practice field while Kochi turned his back to her and kept warming up for the day's training.

"Oh no," said Aang flatly to Youfeng. "I was afraid of this."

"It'll probably blow over," said Youfeng. "Do you want me to talk to her?" he asked.

"Not yet. Let her cool down. I've had some personal experience with hot-headed women and I think it is better to let her calm down first," said Aang. "Let's get practice started."

Practice came and went and Aang left the practice field to head for the dining area. Youfeng didn't follow any of the other airbenders – he stayed on the field and kept working on his airbending forms.

_I bet he'll be out here all day_, Aang through as he smiled. When he was ready to take his test, he had done nothing but practice and review for three solid days.

Aang headed towards the dining area and found Shen in pretty much the same position he was in when he left him.

"How's it going?" Aang asked.

"This should be pretty cut-and-dry," Shen replied. "I'm sure the lucky airbender won't be too happy though. It's going to be pretty painful."

"I can attest to that," said Aang. "At least he is an adult. Imagine a 12 year-old kid going through it."

"I can't," said Shen. "You must have been one strong kid."

"Thanks," replied Aang.

Aang ate his lunch with Shen. He saw Kochi also in the dining area and before leaving to go to his private training spot, he sat down at the table and talked with him.

"That was quite a display this morning," remarked Aang to the young airbender.

Kochi blushed with embarrassment ever so slightly. "Master, I'm sorry that happened when and where it did."

"I know relationships have their bumps and I hope you two work through this latest one, but don't forget what we talked about 9 months ago," said Aang.

"You mean about our training, right?" verified Kochi.

"Exactly," said Aang. "I allowed you two to date because of the promise you made me that no matter what happened, your training would not be affected."

"I still stand by that promise," said Kochi.

"Good," replied Aang. "Just don't forget it. You will have to see her and train with her everyday. I expect there to be absolutely no sign in your training that you two are – or are not – dating."

Kochi nodded in understanding to his master.

"If you don't mind me asking – and it is technically none of my business so you can not answer – what happened between the two of you?" asked Aang.

"Everything was going so well," said Kochi. "Then she started to get too controlling and bossy. She insisted that I be with her all the time no matter what was going on. We're already together training or in school all day long. She wants to eat every meal with me and even spend time alone with her each and every evening."

"I see," said Aang. "There are some pairs who don't mind every waking moment together, and others need quite a bit of time apart. I see that your needs do not seem to fit with Meifeng's."

"That's one way to put it," said Kochi.

"Just remember there is no right answer per se," said Aang. "But if this is something you want to continue, you two will need to work it out yourselves."

"I do love her, master. I think I just need some time to think," replied Kochi.

OlOlOlOlOlO

The next morning, Aang made his way to the airbender practice area only to find that all six airbenders were there waiting for him to arrive.

"You guys know we do not have formal training today, right?" asked Aang.

"Yes, master," said Suwan. "We wanted to wish Youfeng luck."

"Thanks everyone!" said Youfeng.

"Youfeng, let us know all about it when you get back," said Kanpu, the youngest of the actively training airbenders.

"You bet I will," said Youfeng, mussing up Kanpu's hair at the same time.

"Youfeng, be ready in 10 minutes," said Aang. "I want to speak with your daughter."

"Yes, Master Aang," replied Youfeng.

Aang walked away from the group of airbenders and Meifeng dutifully walked right behind him having heard what was just said.

Aang turned and looked at the teenager.

"Master?" she questioned.

"Meifeng, I have already spoken with Kochi about your….uh, episode yesterday," said Aang.

Meifeng looked down at the ground. She was not really in the mood to be speaking with her teacher about her personal life, let alone what happened yesterday.

"Meifeng, remember what I told you before. You must still train and Kochi will still be here," said Aang.

"I know," she said. "I promised I would not let any personal stuff get in the way of my training."

"That's what I wanted to hear," said Aang. "Are you ok?"

"I think so," Meifeng replied. "I love him very much. I just want to be with him so much."

"Meifeng, my advice to you is that you two should sit down and have a heart-to-heart talk. I know you love each other – you just need to figure out how to make it work."

"Yes, master," she replied.

Aang smiled at her. He didn't have any doubts that things would work out for the two teenagers. Although they were just about the same age as he and Katara were, they were so far behind them as far as maturity and life experiences. It was amazing to Aang that four people could be so far apart in their mentality.

"Are you ready, Youfeng?" asked Aang.

"Yes, master," Youfeng replied.

They walked over to the cliff edge and launched their gliders into the air one-at-a-time. They both jumped on and away they went.

OlOlOlOlOlO

Aang led Youfeng to a rocky, mountainous area that was on a large island in the southwest direction. The test lasted the entire day – until about dinner time. Aang had Youfeng walk through all 36 levels of airbending from the basics of breath control through the deadliest and most aggressive maneuvers an airbender could make. There were both offensive and defensive forms demonstrated – and some that didn't seem to serve a fighting purpose at all. Aang had Youfeng demonstrate all the basics of glider flying as well as the more difficult air acrobatics that a master bender needed to know. Tornadoes were generated and Youfeng even had to fly without a glider to the best of his abilities.

After all the demonstrations were completed, the final portion of the test was the spar. Youfeng would have to demonstrate to Aang that not only could he perform all the moves from every level of airbending, but that he could spontaneously use them in a fight. During a battle, an airbender does not have much time to think about what his or her next move will be – they would need to react in an instant.

The Avatar and the master airbender candidate sparred for more than an hour. When it was finally finished, they sat next to each other on a slightly protruding rock formation, panting heavily from all the exertion.

"Congratulations, Youfeng. You've earned your tattoos," said Aang. "You've done very well here today and you'll make a fine teacher for all the airbenders who train in the future."

"Thank you master," replied Youfeng.

When they finally caught their breath, they hopped back on their gliders and made their way back to the Eastern Air Temple.

They were greeted by a crowd that had gathered in the airbender practice area. They knew what was going on and wanted to know as soon as they could what had happened.

Aang and Youfeng landed in the middle of everyone and twirled their gliders back into staffs.

"Well?" asked Deshi.

Aang smiled. "I'm happy to announce that there are now two master airbenders in the world."

Youfeng was then toppled over by his wife and three daughters who ran in to congratulate him.

OlOlOlOlOlO

The crowd disbursed and Aang made his way up to his home. Katara was sitting in the living room playing a game of solitaire with some tiles she had.

"You look exhausted," said Katara to her husband.

"It's been a long day," Aang replied.

"Did he pass?" she asked.

"Yes, he did. He did very well, actually," replied Aang. "He will make an excellent teacher."

"He probably already is with as much time as you spend away from here," remarked Katara.

"Very true," Aang agreed.

"So when does the tattooing ceremony take place?" she asked.

"Tomorrow after breakfast," he replied.

Aang flopped down on the couch and Katara moved in so she was seated directly behind him. She started rubbing his temples to help him relax.

"Where's Aria?" Aang asked.

"She fell asleep so I put her to bed," said Katara.

"Really…," Aang purred.

"I think you need to take a bath," snarked Katara, who then got up and made her way towards the bedroom. "Then we can talk about _that_."

"What?" asked Aang.

"I can tell what's on your mind," replied Katara. "And after today, I think a celebration is in order."

Aang quickly took a bath and was back in the bedroom in no time. He found Katara waiting for him in their bed.


	16. Chapter 16

Aang slithered under the blankets of his bed. He too was completely naked as he didn't even think to put on any clothes after bathing. He rolled over on top of Katara so he could kiss her full on the lips.

Katara wrapped her arms around her husband's torso. Aang flinched.

"What's wrong?" she asked him.

"It's nothing," he replied. "Youfeng got me good a couple of times right square on my back."

"Your student struck you? Using airbending?" she chuckled. "I didn't think that was possible."

"He really is quite good," remarked Aang with a slight blush to his cheeks. "He is, after all, a master now."

"Quite true," Katara replied.

Aang leaned in again to start kissing his wife once more. It started off innocently enough, though both benders knew it would not stay that way for long. Even though they had been married for almost three years now, the two lovers still enjoyed a healthy and frequent sex life. It wasn't so much attacking each other with unbridled passion anymore – it was more along the lines of a comfortable gentleness with each other.

As they continued to kiss, of course, their bodies became more and more in tune with the act expected to take place in the very near future. Breathing became heavier and moans were heard as not only the kissing became deeper, but as their hands explored each other's familiar bodies.

Katara spent some of her time massaging Aang's muscular chest and stomach. Every so often she would reach a little lower and caress his manhood. Every time she touched him, she was greeted with a response of verbal pleasure.

At the same time, Aang kneaded Katara's full breasts. He would break their kiss every so often to move to either her sensitive neck or her nipple. His hand was busy stroking her nether region making sure that she was swollen and ready for his eventual entrance.

Katara pushed Aang over onto his back and she fully concentrated on him for the next few minutes. She took his member into her mouth and licked, sucked, and pulsated bringing him immense surges of pleasure. Katara was sure not to push too far – she wasn't ready for him to be done just yet.

Katara lay on her side and Aang moved in behind her in a spooning position. He positioned himself at her entrance and gently pushed his way inside. Both of them enjoyed this particular position because of the closeness it brought them – so much of their bodies were now in contact, and the friction it provided was electric.

The two of them moved in unison as Aang pushed and pulled against his wife. He wrapped his arm over her side so he could feel her breasts at the same time. Both of the lovers had their eyes closed as they enjoyed the moment and experienced the contentment of each other.

Aang rolled Katara over onto all fours so he could speed things up a bit. No separation had to take place for Aang to now take Katara from behind. Aang pumped at a much faster pace and Katara responded in kind with muffled screams into her pillow.

Aang felt Katara hesitate for just a second. Her back arched and her muscles started to pulse. The feeling of Katara coming drove Aang over the edge – what better turn-on then seeing your lover reach their pinnacle all as a result of you and your actions? He rammed into her one last time and let go his own orgasm inside of her.

They recovered for a few seconds before finally falling over on one side, still holding each other.

"I love you, Aang," said Katara.

"I love you, too, Katara," said Aang.

OlOlOlOlOlO

The next morning, the residents of the Eastern Air Temple gathered outside. They, of course, knew what the event of the day would be, though they were not let in on any of the details. They hoped Aang would enlighten them.

Aang appeared wearing his finest robes. The crowd looked at him in awe. He looked so official – so _powerful_ – dressed as he was. They were used to him running around in his everyday raggedy clothes which were really nothing special. This truly was an important event for the airbender society.

Aang made his way to the front of the crowd and made sure that both Youfeng and Shen were by his side.

"Everyone, please give me your attention!" Aang shouted. "I know you are all anxious to know what exactly is going to happen today. Unfortunately, I've made some decisions that you may not be happy with. In the era of the Air Nomads, master airbenders would take part in a ceremony led by other master airbenders. Other than me, there are no other master airbenders left. Yet, I have decided to continue this tradition. Youfeng and I will take part in the ceremony – alone. You are all free to go about your business until dusk tomorrow night. At that time, Youfeng will reappear to you and we can all party to our heart's content.

Aang heard some "aww's" in the crowd when he made his announcement. The people started to disperse and Aang turned to Shen.

"We will be ready for you in two hours time. Please come to the sanctuary then," said Aang.

Shen nodded, understanding what he had just been told.

Aang led Youfeng to the sanctuary and put him in a specific spot in front of a pedestal. Youfeng knelt down. Aang himself walked to the other side of the pedestal. He smiled at his student as be began the ceremony.

"Youfeng, do you wish to become a master airbender?" asked Aang.

"Yes, master," Youfeng replied.

"The title of master airbender is a complicated one, my student. In agreeing to become a master airbender, you also agree to the following: to continue to train in the art of airbending for the rest of your life. Do you agree to this?"

"Yes, master," Youfeng replied.

Aang moved so that he was now on Youfeng's left side.

"You must only use your airbendering for defensive or everyday purposes – never for aggression. You must never seek out a purposeful fight. Do you agree to this?"

"Yes, master," Youfeng replied.

Aang moved so that he was behind Youfeng.

"You must agree to support and protect your community and its culture. You must help other airbenders should they require your assistance. You must respect all life. Do you agree to this?"

"Yes, master," Youfeng replied.

Aang moved so that he was on Youfeng's right side.

"You must continue towards your goal of reaching spiritual enlightenment, even if you will never reach it in this world. Do you agree to this?"

"Yes, master," Youfeng replied.

Aang moved so that he was once again in front of Youfeng.

"In the beginning, we were taught to airbend by our friends and spiritual partners, the sky bison. This is the same knowledge that has been passed to you by your master. Today I allow you to mimic the sky bison by wearing their symbols on your body. Will you accept these tattoos?"

"Yes, master," Youfeng replied.

Aang walked to the front of the pedestal and placed both his hands kneeling Youfeng's shoulders. "Air is the element of freedom and of change. The element of flexibility and fun. The element of undying loyalty. Will you take to heart all that it means to be a master airbender?"

"Yes, master," Youfeng replied.

Aang then led Youfeng to a blanketed table on one side of the room. "Sit here and meditate on what you have agreed to and what your commitment will mean in the future to both yourself and your community. Once you are finished, you must undressed and get on this table. Take all the time that you need."

Aang left Youfeng under the blankets on the table and stepped back to watch his student meditate. When after 1 hour he opened his eyes, Aang took that as his cue to get the rest of the day started. He walked to the door to the sanctuary and stuck his head outside.

"Ready?" Aang asked.

"Absolutely," said Shen.

"Come right in," said Aang. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

Shen brought his tools with him into the sanctuary and disappeared behind the gigantic door. Aang started to walk around the temple – his initial stop was the airbender practice area.

"Suwan and Meifeng, I thought I might find you two here," said Aang.

Both bowed to their master.

"I need you two to gather up the other three airbenders and come to the sanctuary," said Aang.

"Sure, but –," said Meifeng.

"Everything's ok," said Aang knowing Meifeng would probably be concerned about her father. "With the lack of master airbenders, I will need you guys to help out a little. The ceremony is over and only the tattooing is left."

With that, Suwan and Meifeng took off and Aang returned to Youfeng. When he got back, he saw that Shen had put together a small set-up of what looked like needles, ink, and some sort of cream.

_Almost exactly how I remembered it, except for Shen is definitely not an airbender_, thought Aang.

"Are you ready?" asked Shen to Youfeng.

Youfeng nodded. He looked a little pale to say the least.

"I'm not going to lie to you, Youfeng. It isn't going to be easy. And it's not going to be short either," said Aang.

"I know, master. I've looked forward to this day, yet I'm not stupid enough to think that this is going to be a joyride, either," said Youfeng.

Shen started working on Youfeng's left arm. He would dip the needle into the ink and poke it through the skin to deposit the color deep enough.

_And so it begins…_

A small knock came on the outer door. Aang answered it and found his five remaining airbender students standing there.

"Come in," he waved.

"Wow," said Kanpu. "Youfeng, how are you doing?"

"Hi little one. I'm fine," answered Youfeng.

"Listen you guys, this is going to be a long arduous process for Youfeng and he will need you. He cannot leave this sanctuary until his tattoos are complete and no one else but you will be allowed in this sanctuary. I need for you to make sure he and Shen are given food and water over the next two days. Also, you can feel free to come and go as you please and keep him otherwise occupied during the process. I'm sure he would welcome the distraction."

Now that they finally understood their roles, the five students all ran to be near Youfeng as Shen continued to poke the needle into his skin. Over time, one or two of them would leave, but there wasn't a time over the next two days when Youfeng sat alone.

OlOlOlOlOlO

It was nearing sundown the next day when the residents of the Eastern Air Temple started gathering outside of the sanctuary. The door finally opened and out walked Aang and five airbending students. Behind them was Youfeng, looking a little worn down, but now donning light blue arrows on his head and on every appendage. The tattoos were very bright in color and much of his surrounding skin was bright red.

Youfeng was now completely bald, a look that he had toyed with since arriving at the Eastern Air Temple a few years ago. His head was newly shaven to get the tattoos in place. Although Youfeng enjoyed the feeling of air currents on his bare skin – especially as he progressed up the airbending levels - there was still something that called to him to grow his hair in every once in a while. Being bald was practical for his training, but he still thought the hair looked better.

Kochi and Tengfei led him to the dining area where a feast in his honor was prepared.

A good time was had by all that evening. Aang got up in front of everyone once again and announced his intention of brining his 5 airbenders on a trip to visit the other parts of the world. Although he had been thinking of this and planning this for months now, this was the first that most of the other residents of the Eastern Air Temple had heard of it. There were lots of questions over the course of the evening about this trip.

The first and most often heard question was "Why?"

Aang would reply that there were two main reasons. "Because the world today still does not think of airbenders as real anymore. People who live today never knew the Air Nomads and the concept of an Air Nomad society should be reintroduced into the psyche of the world. Also, most of the airbenders who now train will need to be ambassadors of the Air Nomad culture as it exists today. Yet most of them have been to exactly two places – Qi Cun and the Eastern Air Temple. They must be aware of the world and its different cultures and people."


	17. Chapter 17

Hey everyone...so sorry I have been absent for a few weeks. I could make excuses, but I really have none. I guess, consider it a small vacation from Life, Love and Happiness. Well, I'm back now so enjoy this next chapter! I plan to be back to my once-a-week posting after this...

OlOlOlOlOlO

**51 months ASC**

Over the next few weeks, a few things happened at the Eastern Air Temple. For one, Youfeng took it easy so he could heal from getting his tattoos. Also, preparations were being made for the world-wide trip Aang planned to go on with Youfeng and the other airbenders. Aang sent messenger hawks to many of his friends informing them of his intention to visit. He received only positive replies welcoming the airbenders back into the world and promises that Aang and his entourage would be warmly welcomed.

There was some negotiation about who exactly would be accompanying Aang on this trip. The prospect of finally getting to see the world excited most of the residents of the Eastern Air Temple. However, Aang knew he needed to keep his grouping relatively small so that the travel could be done in a somewhat efficient manner. Of course, the new master airbender and five airbenders-in-training would be coming along. Aang also thought that Haruko and Deshi should accompany them as kind of overseers of the younger participants. That, however, was quickly changed when a new idea was put into his head by Suwan one day at lunch.

Suwan approached her master who was sitting with his family at one of the tables in the dining area.

"Master, might I have a word?" asked Suwan.

"Of course, Suwan. Does it need to be private, or can you talk in front of Katara?" Aang replied.

"Oh, it's not private," said Suwan. "Just an idea I had that might make this trip easier on all of us."

"Go on," said Aang.

"I know you have spoken with Haruko and Deshi about going on this trip. I would like you to consider having my husband, Ping, be the guardian of the younger ones on this trip. If he comes, I can bring Huashang and more importantly, Shaila, with us," said Suwan.

"Aang, I agree with Suwan," said Katara. "Shaila is only a bit older than Aria and I can definitely see why Suwan doesn't want to be separated from her."

Aang thought about it for a moment.

"Very well, Suwan. I agree to your proposal. I will inform Haruko and Deshi that they will no longer be traveling. But keep in mind that Ping will need to be prepared to not only take care of the kids, but also be responsible for our food and shelter," said Aang.

"Absolutely, Master. He already knows that is part of the deal," answered Suwan, who then bowed and took her leave.

"That switch didn't take you long to agree to," noted Katara. "I thought for sure that you would have wanted Haruko and Deshi since you trust them the most."

"Yes, but Suwan had one other unmentioned situation going for her," said Aang. "Yes, its true that she didn't want to be separated from her daughter for that long….but it does fit into our purpose to have Shaila come along."

"I don't follow," noted Katara.

"Shaila is a two-year old airbender. Even if she is just part of our group and does nothing else, the bottom line is that it shows the world that we are growing...that more airbenders are being born. And the whole purpose of this trip is to let the world know that we still exist and we want to be part of the world again."

Just then Aang noticed Deshi get up from the table where he was eating.

"Hey Deshi!" shouted Aang, waving his arm in a come-hither motion. "I need a word!"

Deshi walked over to where Aang and Katara were sitting.

"Yes, Aang?" he inquired.

"It looks like you and Haruko will no longer be coming with us on our worldwide trip," said Aang. Aang halfway expected there to be some sort of disappointment in the older man's response, but he didn't see any.

"Might I ask why?" asked Deshi.

"Suwan would like Shaila to come with us and it would be easier on her if the rest of her family comes, too," said Aang. "Ping would then be charged with the duties you normally perform. I'm afraid it's just a few too many people if you both go. Appa couldn't handle it."

"So Suwan doesn't want to be separated from Shaila. Your plan makes perfect sense then," said Deshi nodding.

"You're not too disappointed, are you?" asked Aang.

"Well, I can't say that I wouldn't want to see more of the world," said Deshi. "But the truth of the matter is that it does make more sense to have Ping go with you. Haruko and I have taken to being the caregivers to everyone here at the Eastern Air Temple. Now we won't have to disrupt everyone else not going by leaving them. We can continue our regular duties here."

Deshi took a step to leave, but then turned back to Aang. "Besides, I'm sure Kochi will be glad we're not going. He's needs a good taste of life without his parents being so close by." Deshi winked and smiled at Aang.

OlOlOlOlOlO

After Youfeng got his tattoos Aang stopped attending the daily airbending training sessions. This was a purposeful decision – he wanted the five remaining airbending students to start thinking of Youfeng as their master rather than himself. As the Avatar, Aang knew he was shortchanging them somewhat. He needed to tend to the affairs of the world and could be called to take-off at any time. There had been times over the last handful of years where he was gone for weeks and months at a time. Youfeng and Meifeng had always stepped in for him as his top students. But now that Youfeng had his tattoos, he was to be the newly designated master for all the airbenders. Aang still attended the training somewhat regularly, but he always took a back seat to Youfeng's instructions. Youfeng was now officially the leader of all airbending training.

On some of the days, after the official practice had concluded, Aang and Youfeng would stay and talk about how things were going with the five remaining students. They also decided to put together a master-level airbending routine for just the two of them to perform. Aang knew that as the "world tour" got underway, there would be formal dinners, parties, and demonstrations along with the less formal get-togethers. He wanted something prepared so that they could put on a good show at a moment's notice..

As the date of travel got closer, Youfeng and Aang had an opportunity to discuss the details of the upcoming trip during one of their one-on-one sessions.

"Is everything ready, Master?" asked Youfeng.

"I think so. Katara, Aria and I make three. Add the six other airbenders…," said Aang.

Youfeng interrupted, "You mean seven...don't forget about Shaila."

"Right. Seven," said Aang. "It's going to take a while to get used to Shaila being an airbender…Huashang, Ping, and Min. So that's 13 total."

"And seven of us can fly next to Appa, so we won't be too much of a burden on him even if we do need to rest," noted Youfeng.

"That should be good," said Aang. "And of the six who can't, three are children. He'll definitely be ok with that."

"So are you still set on leaving two days from now?" asked Youfeng.

"Our routine is ready. The students' routine is ready. Hmmm…," thought Aang. "I don't see any reason why we can't leave two days from now."

"Great!" remarked an excited Youfeng. He was very much looking forward to seeing the world with his master. Although he had seen more of the world than most at the temple – he had been invited to Aang and Katara's wedding years ago and decided to fly there himself allowing him to see some of the southern Earth Kingdom as well as the Southern Water Tribe. He had heard stories of expanse of Ba Sing Se and the beauty of the Northern Water Tribe….but it was the other three air temples that caught his imagination the most. That is what he truly wanted to see.

OlOlOlOlOlO

The first stop on the long journey was the Southern Air Temple. It was kind of a toss-up as to if they would go there, Omashu or the Southern Water Tribe first, but Aang decided to set the tone of the trip by taking them to where he grew up. As fun as all the different cities and nations that they would visit would be, the fact of the matter was that the Air Nomads of old were massacred. What he had been through since he was rescued from the iceberg was no small thing. He wanted them to get a small taste of where he grew up and what it looked like now thanks to both the war and the lack of airbenders now living there.

It only took a leisurely three days to get to Aang's old home. Since they would be doing so much traveling over the next two months, they decided to stop in small towns along the way and not to push themselves too hard.

Aang decided to have everyone land on the platform that had been used for glider training when he was a boy. It was plenty big enough for all of the airbenders, including Appa, to land nearly all at once.

"Welcome to my boyhood home, everyone," said Aang once everyone had safely landed and twirled their gliders back into staffs.

Not much was said at first – everyone was silently in awe looking around at the new Air Nomad sights. They were inclined to believe that all air temples would look like their home. Alas, Aang already knew how different each of the four were. _They are really going to love the Northern Air Temple with all the changes there..._

The travelers gradually spread apart as their curiosity took them in different directions. Aang grabbed Aria's hand and started walking around the grounds with his wife and child.

"Do you remember the last time we were here?" asked Aang.

"How could I forget?" smiled Katara in return. She knew full-well what happened the last time they were here. It was the night following Zuko and Mai's wedding - and the night when Aang declared that, according to his customs, they were already married. It was the night they finally gave themselves to each other. Katara blushed just thinking about that wonderful night all those years ago. It was one of her fondest memories – ever.

Katara knew that Aang would need to "check-in" at a few places while they were there. They wandered around and found the room where the crystals came from that adorned her betrothal necklace. They visited Aang's old room and Gyatso's statue - and they eventually even found themselves in the sanctuary where all the Avatar statues still stood.

Aang sighed. "I wonder if a statue of me will ever make its way here," wondered Aang aloud.

"Of course it will," said Katara. "Do you honestly think that this temple will be empty forever?"

"I guess not," said Aang, truly wondering if that was the case.

"Aang, your people are wanderers. I know they have Earth Kingdom blood in their veins along with their Air Nomad blood. But I predict that by the time you are ready to depart this world that all four temples will belong to the airbenders once again."

Aang smiled at his wife's prediction. He felt an air of contentedness at her words. He thought about where he had come from – being the only airbender in the world – to a world where all four air temples would house airbenders again. If that were the case, he would be satisfied with the fruits of his life.

Aang, Katara, and Aria wandered into one of the common areas. Min ran up to them with a look of excitement in her eyes.

"Aang! I never imagined the treasure that was housed here!" she shouted at the Avatar.

"I take it you found something good then?" asked Aang.

She nodded furiously.

Although Min's husband and daughter were airbenders and were on the trip, she was not asked to come on this journey simply to keep them company. She was the appointed educator and historian at the Eastern Air Temple. Aang knew that she would be ecstatic to explore the old air temples and collect knowledge about the old Air Nomad society to share with the new generation of airbenders and their kin.

Min ran off in the direction where Aang knew the old library was. He smiled to himself. She was so excited. _We'll be staying here at least a week just so she can explore…._

Eventually, the family made their way to the airball field. Aang had taught his students how to play airball a long time ago. It was one of his favorite games as a boy. It seems that at least the younger airbenders were drawn to the field as well. He looked over to see Kochi, Tengfei and Kanpu playing on the wooden pillars protruding from the ground. The game was actually being played between Kochi and Tengfei with Kanpu just kind of running back and forth between the two sides not really siding with either of the older boys.

Aang couldn't help but smile at the field being utilized once again. A lone tear escaped from his eye. Katara noticed the sentimental air surrounding her husband. She reached around his waist from behind him and squeezed.

_Airbenders are back in the Southern Air Temple once again._


	18. Chapter 18

It was dinner the next evening before Aang finally got a chance to get everyone back together again as one group. They had turned one small area of the temple into their gathering place – including a campfire and a place to set up tents. Although they were in what was once a thriving society, after a century of non-use, it was not a very nice place anymore for habitation. The various rooms were full of plant growth and moss. Old bedrooms contained the frames of beds – the mattresses had long but broken down into their natural components. Of course, there was no food and the water was somewhat suspect from the old piping. This was expected though and the group had brought plenty of supplies with them. This was yet another reason they didn't want to weigh down Appa with too many people - he had to haul the supplies. The load he would be carrying would definitely be lighter after this stop.

"Master Aang?" asked Youfeng.

"Yes?" Aang turned to his friend.

"I know we've had plenty of time to wander around and see what's here. Many of the rooms were obviously used for similar functions as what we use them for at the Eastern Air Temple. But I was wondering if you'd care to give those of us who are interested a tour?" asked Youfeng.

Aang looked at the eager eyes of many of those present. "Of course I will," Aang said, smiling. He was glad to see there was interest in his home. "I'd like to get a fresh start, so let's do it tomorrow after breakfast. We'll meet here around the fire pit when everyone's done eating."

The next morning, Aang found himself with a group of seven who wanted him to take them around.

_No Min? Now that surprises me_. Aang thought for sure that Min would have been the one person most interested in a personal tour.

Aang started with the basics of the temple – the airball field, the eating area, the training areas, and the prayer field. The group had also been interested in a few other things – like where his room from growing up was located. Aang was surprised that they wanted to see it - but then again, he also realized that as much of a friend as he was to these people, he was also the Avatar and landmarks highlighting his life would always been of some interest.

They passed by the statue of Monk Gyatso on the way to the residential area where his room was located. Aang took that opportunity to recall several stories about his long-dead teacher that he thought would be of some interest to his friends. He also relayed that he hoped his students would eventually be just like his old master – intelligent, demanding, and aggressive, yet also kind, loving, and funny. Aang stressed that there was more to being considered a good Air Nomad than just using ones own airbending skills – it was the qualities that one possessed in their heart that also contributed to who they truly were.

After showing the group around his private quarters, Aang headed off towards the library.

"Of all the libraries of the temples, I'd have to say that the one at the Western Air Temple was the most extensive. But this one is a close 2nd," said Aang.

"Master, what kind of information do these libraries contain?" asked Meifeng.

"It would take me hours just to give you a sampling," said Aang. "The Air Nomads were the most curious about the world around them. They visited so many places over such a long period of time – and all of their journals are stored in one of the four libraries."

"Master, can we look around?" asked Tengfei.

"Of course," said Aang. "You've seen just about everything else I wanted to show you today, so take your time here. The tour is done."

The group spread out and each person went their separate way looking to see what they could find.

"Aang, this is such a special place," said a woman on Aang's left.

"Min! Where did you come from?" asked a surprised Aang.

"Sorry to sneak up on you like that," she replied. "I've been here the whole morning trying to see what secrets this place has to offer."

Aang chuckled. "I knew you'd like it here. I don't know if you heard by now, but I plan on staying here at the Southern Temple for an entire week just so you can have the chance of looking through the information here."

"I'm afraid a week just isn't going to do it," said Min. "I might get what I want out of this place in a year," she replied.

Aang was taken aback by his assigned educator. "A year?" he retorted. "How - ?"

"I don't know," Min replied. "We've only been here a little over a day. I haven't had time to think about how I could make that work. But my gut is telling me it is something that will need to get done eventually."

Youfeng walked over to his wife and master having heard bits and pieces of the conversation. "Min, if this is that important to you, we'll find a way to make it work."

The married couple lovingly pecked each other on the lips.

Min walked away so she could get back to work.

"She's a motivated one, isn't she?" asked Aang.

"She always has been. As much as she loves the children and me, she has a real passion for information and teaching. I'd be remiss to deny her this. The learning she gathers from this trip and from the other temples could be vitally important to the preservation of the culture you used to know."

"I know," said Aang.

"Tell me, Master. What do you think will become of the other three air temples?" asked Youfeng.

"Eventually – and when I say that, I mean maybe not even in my lifetime – I hope that our new culture…the one we are now calling Air Nomads but that is a mixture of Earth Kingdom and Air Nomad blood…will occupy all four temples," said Aang.

"This place definitely intrigues me," said Youfeng. "So much history…"

"Min has been rubbing off on you," interrupted Aang.

Youfeng smiled. "Yes, I suppose so. But I can't help feeling that this place would have been glorious back in its heyday."

The two stood side-by-side silently for a bit more, watching others dash back and forth looking at scrolls and books.

"I've been meaning to ask you something," said Youfeng.

"Mmh?"

"Now that we've come this far with the new air society, what do you plan to do with the others?" asked Youfeng.

"Others? You mean in Qi Cun?" replied Aang.

"There were a few who did not accompany us when we left all those years ago," Youfeng reminded the Avatar. "Although a few of us go back to visit now and again, I wondered if maybe we should go there on this tour and show them what we've accomplished in this short time."

"That's a great idea, Youfeng," said Aang. "I will make another personal plea to the residents there. Perhaps now that we've established the Eastern Air Temple as a town once again, they'd be less hesitant to join us."

"The more airbenders we train, the faster the other temples can be occupied as well," said Youfeng.

"Now you're just being too optimistic," said Aang. "I'd love to see it happen, but –."

Kanpu looked up from where he was. "Master! Here is an entire section on all the Avatars that have ever lived!" he shouted.

"All except me, I'm sure," said Aang.

"Actually, there is one small….," said Kanpu.

"What?" Aang interrupted.

"Well, there is one small journal here…," answered Kanpu.

Aang darted over to where his youngest student stood.

"Oh my," he said to himself.

"What is it?" asked Youfeng.

"It's Gyatso's journal about me," he said. He started to flip through the pages. Aang started into a mental whirlwind of memories as he read over several excerpts. _Here's the description of the ceremony when they found out I was the Avatar. And here's an entry about when I earned my arrows._

Aang closed the journal and held it. He was going to be keeping this one for himself.

Min caught him though. "Aang, you can have the journal, but don't forget that I'm going to need to see it at some point."

"I wouldn't have expected otherwise," Aang replied.

OlOlOlOlOlO

The group from the Eastern Air Temple stayed at their first stop for about a week. Nothing was decided about Min and how she might be able to stay and collect the information she so desperately coveted. Aang filed that request away to be thought about in the future – for now, his main concern was this grand world tour.

It was now the last evening before the group planned to leave. Everyone sat around the fire pit and enjoyed each other's company.

Aang was deep in thought about Min. _I can't have her here alone, yet I also cannot send Youfeng and her family either to accompany her. Youfeng is my new airbending teacher and has to be at the Eastern Air Temple. _

"Master?" Suwan approached.

Aang smiled at his student. "I was wondering if there was some small trick or skill that I could start teaching Shaila. I know when you were a boy, many airbending moves were picked up just by watching the other airbenders. It's a little different now since there are so few of us. I wanted to see what I could do myself."

"Suwan, I applaud you for your proactive thinking," answered Aang. "I do agree with you that Shaila should be exposed to our training classes whenever she can be. Ping can't always bring her to watch, but the more he does, the easier a time she'll have picking things up. Remember how difficult Kanpu had it when we first started?"

Suwan nodded. Kanpu took quite a while to pick things up. He seemingly did the moves the same exact way time after time yet the airbending only worked every so often.

"I would start with the very first levels with her. Be patient. It will take time and she will probably break some things as she moves her arms and doesn't yet quite control what she is doing. See if you can get her to breathe correctly – and start with the moving of a small toy. Or even a single small airblast from her hands."

"Thank you, Master," Suwan replied. "With your blessing, I will definitely be working with her until she is ready to enter formal training."

OlOlOlOlOlO

It took hardly any time at all for the group to make it to their next destination: the Southern Water Tribe.

Aang flew along side Appa for the half-day journey. However, he knew that there was one person among them who would definitely be more excited than the others to finally get there. He looked over at his wife and saw how she twitched and frequently adjusted herself during the entire journey.

_I wonder what she's thinking_, he would think to himself knowing how happy she was going to be in just a few hours time.

Aang had sent word ahead of the exact day and approximate hour of their arrival. When they landed – Appa with several airbenders on gliders on all of his sides – it was a sight to behold for those living in the Southern Water Tribe.

Aang took the lead of the group of 13, though the formal nature of the greeting was quickly broken when Katara bolted towards her brother the instant she spied him among the blue-clad water tribe.

"Sokka!" she called out before she pounced on him. "I have missed you so much!"

Sokka returned her hug.

Aang smiled at the touching family moment and immediately broke formal ranks to go find Hakoda, the former chief of the tribe. He knew Sokka wouldn't mind if he greeted other friends while he, the current chief, was busy with his sister.

"Aang, how have you been?" asked Hakoda upon seeing the Avatar heading in his general direction.

They gave each other a friendly man-hug.

"Kirima, you are as lovely as ever," Aang said cordially to Hakoda's wife as he kissed her cheek.

"Thank you, Aang," she replied.

"So, who have you got here?" asked Hakoda, asking about the half-group who had never traveled to the Southern Water Tribe before and were frankly, looking a bit lost as to what they should do next now that their leader had abandoned them.

"Ah, let me back up," thought Aang, who turned and rejoined the group.

Everyone got quiet as the two sets of people once again, faced each other.

"Everyone!" shouted Aang. Things got a little quieter. "Everyone, let me make some introductions," shouted Aang.

"I want to thank the Southern Water Tribe for their hospitality in hosting us for the next week or so. We are here from the Eastern Air Temple and have come to introduce ourselves to the world. The airbenders among us are (and they each stepped forward as their names were called): Youfeng and Meifeng – father and daughter who you might have recognized as guests at Katara and my wedding. As you can see Youfeng has earned his tattoos and is now recognized as a master airbender. Suwan and her daughter Shaila – Shaila is the latest airbender to be born. Here are Tengfei, Kochi and Kanpu – Kochi is the son of Deshi and Haruko who also helped us plan for our wedding here all those years ago. Finally, here are Min, Youfeng's wife and Meifeng's mother, and Ping, Suwan's husband and father of Shaila. And this last little one – Huashang – is Suwan's non-bending son."

Sokka stepped forward. "I welcome the residents of the Eastern Air Temple," he stated formally. "Feel free to enjoy the warmth and hospitality we have to offer." He stepped forward and gave Aang a brotherly hug which Aang quickly returned to his old friend. A few cheers were heard from the residents of the water tribe.

"Gran!" Sokka shouted and looked behind him. "Can you take our guests to their quarters?"

"Sure, Sokka," Kanna replied. She turned to go retrieve the travelers and then remembered something. She turned to Aang, "And you and your family will be at my house for dinner this evening." She winked. Aang knew this wasn't a request and now he knew where he would be for dinner.

"I guess I'd better go get Appa situated then," he said to Sokka. "We'll talk later."

"Just so you guys know, the formal dinner is tomorrow night," said Sokka using his fingers to quote the word "formal" when he said it. Sokka disliked formal functions just about as much as Aang.

"I knew you'd be planning something like that," said Aang.

"Well, I am the chief now…," said Sokka. "It's my duty and all that."


	19. Chapter 19

Aang and Katara eventually made it back to their home in the Southern Water Tribe. It had been a little while since they had been back there, but once they opened the front door, it was like they had never left. Things were just as they left them.

Aang situated Appa in the pen in the rear of the home. The villagers had already prepped the area with plenty of hay to eat and straw for bedding in anticipation of their arrival.

Sokka had taken Aria back to his place to visit her Aunt Suki so the Avatar and his wife were alone. The married couple sat down in the living room and exhaled.

"One down, one in progress, and about seven more to go," said Aang.

"Why did you want to do this again?" asked Katara playfully.

"It's for the good of the new air nation," said Aang. "Though I kind of wish now that we had done it in smaller segments instead of all at once."

"Oh, you'll be fine – especially now that we're not camping every night," remarked Katara.

"I'm still a teenager and already I'd rather be in my own home in my own bed rather than wrapped in a blanket in the middle of who knows where," said Aang.

Katara was leaning against her husband on the couch. She looked up at him and pecked him on the lips.

"Enjoy it now. I'm sure Sokka has everything planned for your airbenders while they are here. All we have to do is go to dinner tonight and tomorrow night and the rest of the time is ours," said Katara.

Aang was feeling better already – definitely more relaxed. Perhaps….

He adjusted himself for better access to Katara's lips and he bent down to start a passionate, telling kiss. She reciprocated. They laid there on the couch next to one another, things getting deeper and more frantic as the seconds ticked away.

Aang's hands started to wander and eventually found themselves on Katara's rear, squeezing the flesh as his mouth continued to explore her mouth. Meanwhile, she caressed his back. She could feel his excitement growing through his pants and knew exactly what they would be doing for the next half hour or so.

"Aang, did you…," she started.

Just then, halfway through her question, they heard the click of the front door. Both Aang and Katara jumped up into a seated position on the couch and turned to face the door.

"…lock the door?" Katara finished, knowing full-well that she was too late.

"Hi guys," said Sokka.

"Shouldn't you knock?" asked Katara, glaring at her brother. He was holding Aria in his arms as he turned to close the door behind him.

"Oh, sorry. But you guys just got here. Don't tell me you needed some alone-time already," Sokka jabbed.

Aang blushed.

"I just thought now would be a good time to catch up with you guys….its going to be a little crowded tonight," Sokka explained.

"Where's Suki?" asked Aang.

"She's coming," he replied. "She was at home with Kanoro when you guys arrived. I went and told her you were here before I came over."

Just then there was a light rap at the door.

"There she is now," said Sokka who answered the door.

"Katara! Aang! It's great to see you made it safely," said an elated Suki carrying 6-month old Kanoro in her arms.

Aang looked at Katara with a look that said, _I guess this will have to wait until later._

Katara shrugged back, but was still happy to have some time with her brother and his family. After all, they had yet to meet Kanoro and Suki was pregnant again.

Suki handed Kanoro off to a more-than-willing Katara who immediately grinned and made faces at the infant.

"How has he been for you?" asked Aang.

"Really good," said Sokka.

"Easier for Sokka than me, if you know what I mean," corrected Suki. "I'm usually the one who gets up at night with him."

"How's your new one?" asked Katara nodding towards Suki's abdomen.

Suki placed her hand on her still slightly rounded belly. "This one's been pretty good, too," she responded. "I just wish I had had a chance to get some of this weight off before getting pregnant again. It's been so long since I've really been able to train," said Suki.

"You still look amazing to me," noted Katara.

"Thanks," said Suki. "Aren't you ready for your next one yet?

"More than ready," said Katara. "Aunt Wu said we'd be pregnant within a year and that year is up in just a few months."

"She's never wrong, Katara. Don't lose faith," remarked Suki.

"Oh I haven't," said Katara. "I guess I'm just eager. Aria is already close to two years old now."

The rest of the afternoon was spent at Aang and Katara's house socializing and gossiping between the two close families. They all headed over to Kanna and Pakku's place for dinner where they were joined by Hakoda and Kirima as well. All of the kids got an immense amount of attention from the grandparents and great-grandparents. A good time was had by all. Katara especially enjoyed Gran-Gran's cooking of traditional Southern Water Tribe food. No one could cook like Kanna.

OlOlOlOlOlO

The next morning Aang's entourage decided to join their master in the waterbending training area right outside of the walls of the village. Youfeng led the airbenders in some early morning forms while Master Pakku did the same for the waterbenders. Aang stood in the back observing before deciding to join in with the waterbenders. It was like an intricate dance being done as the sun was rising with the left half moving in one way and the right half in another.

They eventually broke apart to engage in their own training as directed by each master who was present.

About an hour before lunch, they engaged in sparring matches to see who could best everyone else. There were no sides – but it was completely random if a sparring partner would be an airbender or a waterbender. Meifeng ended up the winner for the day.

Aang thought to himself, _she's not too far from getting her tattoos herself. I'm not surprised that she bested everyone else today._

Training broke for lunch. All those who participated in the morning's training sat together in a small house specially created for the occasion and socialized. Pakku, Aang and Youfeng stood off to one side while all the students got their food. Airbenders and waterbenders mixed as they sat at the tables and the three experts could tell that stories were being shared and both sides were getting to know one another.

After lunch, a few of the waterbending students took the airbenders around the village for an informal tour. That lasted a few hours - until it was time to get ready for the big dinner.

Dinner started just after sundown in one of the new gathering halls. All of the airbenders and waterbenders dressed in their fanciest garb for the occasion. The new Air Nomad dress was admired by all the villagers who had somewhat expected to see the robes of the old nation, not the new air/earth combined style that was now the norm at the Eastern Air Temple.

A great feast was had and those from the newly created air nation were invited to consider the Southern Water Tribe home while they were there. After the eating concluded, Master Pakku and his students provided the first segment of the evening's entertainment by putting on a magnificent waterbending show. This was followed by the airbending demonstration by Youfeng and the five airbending students. Much applause was heard as this was the final realization that airbenders were definitely back in the world – it wasn't just Aang anymore and everyone at the Southern Water Tribe now had in-your-face proof.

After the airbending demonstration, Aang and Youfeng presented their advanced airbending routine to the delight of everyone present – even the five airbending students were in awe at the skill and control that their masters possessed.

Upon finishing the routine, the dinner slowly came to an end. Slowly people started leaving the hall a few at a time. Aang sat back down next to Katara.

"That's was a great show," Katara told Aang.

"Thanks. Did you think it was good enough to show how advanced our skills are?" he asked.

"Definitely. If you keep that routine just the way it is at all of our future stops, you're going to amaze whoever is watching," she replied.

Aang exhaled. "And now, we can relax for the next few days. Youfeng can conduct the training in the mornings. Other than visiting family and friends, I'm done with what I have to do for the week."

"Let's get out of here," said Katara.

"Wait," said Aang. "Where's Aria?"

"She's already gone home with Sokka and Suki. I made those arrangements earlier to surprise you," answered Katara.

Aang raised his eyebrows knowing full-well what the expectation of the rest of the evening was. Katara then grabbed his hand and lifted him up from where he sat and led him across the village back to their home.

They barely made it inside before their lips were locked in a desperate struggle – not that either one of them really cared what they were struggling for.

"You're acting so desperate," Katara noted as she talked in between kisses and heavy breathing. "You know we'll be here in our own home for at least a week."

"I know," replied a breathless Aang. "I think I'm just worked up thinking about earlier. Plus, it has been since we left the Eastern Air Temple. Group camping does not make for good alone time."

Katara "hmphed" in agreement at Aang's last statement.

The clothes slowly started coming off as their hands clamored for each other's bodies. They remained kissing the entire time, rolling around on the floor as they tried to find the best position to remove the various garments from their bodies.

Foreplay was kept to a minimum – neither one wanted to wait long to join and there was absolutely no reason for them not too. Both Aang and Katara were ready in terms of hardness and wetness to proceed without any need for caution.

Aang positioned Katara flat on her back, climbed on top of her and rammed himself into her. She screamed with pleasure as she took all of him in.

Aang wasn't gentle at all during this lovemaking session. Although there were times to be gentle with soft kisses and easy caresses, this wasn't one of them.

Katara sensed the urgency of the act and let out a "Harder, Aang!" in between her screams and moans. She was enjoying the rough sex, too.

In no time, Katara was nearing her peak and Aang knew full well by how she felt inside how close she was. He sensed the tightening of her muscles all around him. Her screaming became louder and more frantic. Then she released and he swore he felt a slight gush run over him. He couldn't take it any more…a few more pumps of his own and he had orgasmed with a loud yell.

His pulsating slowly stopped and he disconnected from his wife and rolled over onto his back next to her. They were both still breathing heavily.

"That was amazing," said Katara, staring at the ceiling. "I haven't felt that intensity in a long time."

"Sorry," said Aang.

"For what," she asked.

"I must be disappointing you if the other times aren't as intense," said Aang.

Katara rolled over and held her head over Aang's. She pecked him on the lips. "Aang, it's not always going to be like that," she said with a grin on her face. "I'm happy with our sex life. As long as you give me that every so often, I'm perfectly content."

Aang sat up from the floor and scratched his head for a moment. "Little bit of a mess," he noted.

"A little," she repeated.

"Time to clean it up then," he said.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" she asked.

"It's going to be a long night," he smirked. "I don't want to have to worry about in the morning."

Katara knew what he was smirking about. It had been a while since they had gone for an all-nighter.

"Sounds good," she finally said with full understanding.

After cleaning up their mess, they headed into the bedroom for the rest of the night.


	20. Chapter 20

Aang and Katara enjoyed the time they got to visit their family and friends at the Southern Water Tribe. However, as much as they longed for the old times when they could live and travel together, they knew that times changed and relationships changed and life moved on. It did feel good to sit around a campfire for the remaining nights they were there and share the stories of when Ozai was still in power. It was a scary time, but also a time of bonding and friendship for the Avatar and his friends. Now they were older and most of them had their own nations and families to think about. They did promise that at some point – and in regular intervals after that – that they would meet so everyone could reunite and reacquaint. Aang and Katara would be sure to pass this news around to each set of friends that they met within the coming weeks of the worldwide tour.

The next stop was Omashu and Queen Toph. Having spent just over a week at the Southern Water Tribe, Aang and his entourage packed their belongings back onto Appa and spent the next day leisurely traveling north to the majestic city where earthbending originated.

Unlike the last time they were here, this time they were personally met by Toph and The Duke. A worker at Toph's palace came and showed Appa to his pen behind the palace where he would get food and water after the trip.

"What? No fancy-schmancy greeting like last time?" asked Aang as he walked up to Toph.

"Nah," she replied reaching up to him to give him a hug. "I'm over it."

She turned and hugged Katara.

"Toph, how have you been?" Katara asked.

"Oh, you know," she replied. "It's been kind of boring actually."

"Boring?" chuckled Aang.

"You know I like action," Toph responded. "…Not that we'll ever get action like we did when we were younger."

"You can say that again," said Aang.

"So Twinkletoes, aren't you going to introduce us to your gang?" asked Toph.

Aang turned around to see the other members of his group just standing there watching him make small talk with no less than the queen of Omashu.

"Oh right," said Aang, a little embarrassed. "Toph, I'd like to introduce you to the world's newest Master Airbender, Youfeng."

Youfeng came forward and kissed Toph on both cheeks as is done in formal situations.

"Can I call you Twinkletoes Junior?" she smirked.

Youfeng, still a bit uncomfortable with the situation, only said, "S-sure. I guess."

Aang leaned over to his friend and whispered, "Don't sweat it. She may technically be a queen, but she's still one of my best friends. There is _nothing_ formal about us being here."

"This is Youfeng's daughter, Meifeng….," and so Aang continued introducing his party one-by-one to Toph and The Duke.

When they were finally done, Toph introduced everyone to The Duke. She called him her companion. Aang and Katara made note of that term - they had wondered how close the two had become since the last time they saw them. Toph also invited everyone to stay at the palace with her as there was plenty of space. Also, that they should feel free to come and go as they wished with the only requirement being accepting an invitation to a formal dinner the following evening. Of course, Aang accepted for everyone. Guards came and showed all the members of the group to their respective rooms.

Aang and Katara flopped down on their comfy royal bed and laid there for only a few minutes when they heard someone knocking at the door. Katara got up to answer it.

"You didn't think you were going to get away that easily, did you?" Toph stood there and asked in the doorway.

"No – but I didn't think you'd be here quite so fast. You must have really missed me," responded Aang.

"Ha, ha," said Toph. "Seriously - I wanted to ask you guys if you wanted to come to my private quarters for a late dinner and some hanging out tonight."

"Sure Toph, we'd love to," answered Katara. "See you tonight then."

The door closed as Toph left.

"Well, I suppose…," started Aang.

"Yeah, I guess you'd better track everyone down and figure out what you guys are going to do while you are here," said Katara.

Aang left Aria and Katara in the room and found Youfeng and the other airbenders already in a nearby sitting room huddled around discussing something.

"Oh hi Aang," Youfeng remarked seeing the Avatar walking towards them.

"You guys are fast," said Aang. "It's good to see you taking the initiative. What's going on?"

"We were just thinking about how we're going to do things here in Omashu," said Youfeng.

"What do you mean?" asked Aang.

"It's just so much different than the Southern Water Tribe. I mean, it's a true city with a much larger population. Even if we 'presented' ourselves at the formal dinner, most people still wouldn't know we were even here," said Youfeng.

"Why don't you just spend a day or two training on some of the fields around town?" asked Aang.

"So says the guy who has been here multiple times," joked Youfeng. "Are there even fields here?"

"Sure there are. The children can't be completely cooped up all the time. I'll show them to you. Let's go," said Aang.

With that, Aang took the airbenders on a mini tour of the city. There were definitely small fields that were located throughout the city, though they were relatively tiny compared to what Youfeng had expected. Land was at a premium within the city limits for sure. Then again, it's not like there were hundreds of airbenders needing a place to train either. These would do just fine. It was then decided - throughout their stay, Youfeng and his students would pick a small field and train there for the day.

Later that evening, Toph hosted her good friends, their daughter, and her boyfriend for a nice gathering in a sitting room that belonged solely to her.

"It's really great to see you again, Toph. How is life in Omashu?" asked Aang.

"I told you. Boooring!" she replied.

"C'mon, Toph. Be serious," said Aang.

"Ok, ok. It's good. Life is good. There's really not much to report. The city practically runs itself and I like it that way. We did have another Earth Battle," she said.

"Oh? How did it go?" asked Aang.

"It was just as fun as the first one," she replied. "A little different since you guys weren't there, but still a lot of fun. That was a good decision I made to start them."

"At least you don't compete in them," remarked Katara. "You'd win every time."

And so the conversation went for the entire evening. Much of it was spent talking about all their friends who were not there. As expected, Aang passed along the news that they would try to have a gathering every so often so they could see each other again on a regular basis. Toph thought that was a great idea and said she'd be sure to attend no matter how far away it was.

Aang and Katara made their way back to their bedroom late that evening.

"Weren't they cute, Aang?" asked Katara as they traveled down a long hallway.

"Yes, they were," he replied.

"I can't believe they are still together despite their age difference," Katara remarked.

"I always thought they'd make it," said Aang. "There is just something about Toph when she is around The Duke. She is so happy just to sit next to him or hold his hand. I can tell they are getting closer."

"I wonder if they'll get married someday," said Katara.

"If they do, it's still years away," said Aang.

"I'm just so happy for them," she said.

OlOlOlOlOlO

The week in Omashu was definitely different than the week spent at the Southern Water Tribe. The airbenders agreed though that it was just as fun. All of them enjoyed hanging out with the Queen of Omashu and her boyfriend, The Duke. Just because she was a Queen, she didn't have any nuances of being stuck up or above anyone and she could often be found running around chasing the children of the group.

The airbenders did get their message out. Each day they would start their training in a different part of town. By the time an hour or two had passed, crowds had started to gather around whatever field they were on that day. By the time they had started sparring, you could hear "oohs" and "aahs" from the crowd who had never seen airbenders before in their entire lives. Toph even joined them one day and sparred against Youfeng to end the morning's training. The match ended before either one of them could technically win, but they both enjoyed it all the same.

The formal dinner went off without a hitch. The same airbending routines that were performed at the formal dinner in the water tribe were also performed here. Their audience was definitely smaller as Toph only invited a handful of select individuals to dine with them.

One treat that they got was that Toph organized a small demonstration of earthbending right outside of town. Many of the airbenders had seen earthbending to a small degree (they grew up in Qi Cun, a village in the Earth Kingdom after all), but had never seen such skill as Toph and the few others she brought along with her. It was a great treat for them to get exposed to other great benders and what they could accomplish with their skills.

OlOlOlOlOlOlO

Soon the group traveled to their next destination, the Fire Nation Capital. They were definitely getting their routine down-pat. Appa and the airbenders landed on the palace grounds and Zuko had his servants looking out for them so that they could be met properly when they arrived.

Again, as it was with Toph, Aang instructed his group that even though this seemed to be a big deal, that they should not consider anything formal and that Zuko was just a good friend of his and Katara's.

A large formal dinner occurred two days after their arrival. All of the Fire Sages, nobles, and higher ups in the government were invited to attend. Youfeng and Aang also agreed that they should visit some of the parks around the city to bring the existence of the airbenders to the everyday city dwellers as well.

Aang and Katara enjoyed seeing Zuko and Mai once again. Aria and Daja were practically the same age and were finally old enough to play together completely independent of either of their parents. One afternoon, Zuko and Aang sat together talking and watching their two daughters interact. Aang noted to his friend that their daughters seemed to be getting along quite well and surmised this might be the start of a great friendship when they got older. However, the conversation wasn't only about the friendships of two-year olds.

"So Zuko, what was it you were going to tell me about Azula?" Aang asked his friend.

"Hmm?" Zuko replied. "I don't - ohhhh, I remember. I sent you that scroll a little while ago."

"You said she was dating. Is that...safe?" asked Aang.

"Safe, in what way?" asked Zuko. "You know she isn't like she used to be."

"I know better than most," replied Aang. "But still, she has a temper. I'd hate to be anyone who got on her bad side."

"You haven't seen her since the visit to the Sun Warriors though, Aang," said Zuko. "Not only is she powerful, but she is now so far beyond any firebender I've ever seen that she is almost... "

"Almost what?" asked Aang.

"I don't know quite how to put it. She's just...," said Zuko, hesitating yet again.

"What?" Aang said. "You're driving me crazy."

"Let me put it this way. When you are that good at something that you don't even worry about the small stuff anymore...when you are so confident that you can truly be calm and lack the effort or worry that you see in the faces of regular people," explained Zuko.

"I think I know what you mean," said Aang. "It is when you are finally at peace with who you are and what you can do. There is often a different air about you."

Aang smiled knowing that some of what he talked about pertained to him as well. He had been through it. He remembered what it was like to have to struggle and clamor and train to get where he was today. He always felt like he had so much to live up to and he constantly worried.

"Exactly," said Zuko.

"So even if she is Miss Confident-Calm-Carefree now, you still haven't told me who she is dating," said Aang.

"There was a guy who you once invited to one of the parties at the palace right after the war ended - it may have even been the party before Mai and I got married. I think he was a friend of yours. He ended up moving to the capital and becoming one of the palace guards a little while ago. I don't know how they met or how it went further than 'guard-princess', but they are now officially dating."

"And his name is...?" asked Aang.

"Shoji," said Zuko.

Aang's eyebrows raised in surprise. "Shoji?" he asked.

"You know him, right? You were the one who first asked him to the palace if memory serves," said Zuko.

"Yeah, that's right," said Aang. "I met him right before you joined us, when your father was still Fire Lord. He was a really nice guy."

"He's not so little anymore," said Zuko, laughing. "His bending skills are pretty good, too."

"He firebends? I didn't know that," said Aang.

"I'm surprised you didn't know that," said Zuko.

"Well, technically we hung out for about two days before I had to go," explained Aang.

"Oh, I see. Well, he and Azula have been training together for a while now," said Zuko.

_Go figure_, Aang thought to himself. He thought about the Azula he knew before and the Shoji he knew from before. He never would have linked the two of them...ever.


	21. Chapter 21

A few nights later Zuko held a dinner for all of the Air Nation guests. It wasn't formal, but still he invited the likes of Azula, Mai's family, and a few of their mutual acquaintances. Needless to say, the size still meant that one of the larger halls of the palace still needed to be used to house everyone who was to come.

Aang and Katara arrived to find that more than half of their fellow travelers had arrived already. Zuko was sitting at the head of the table with Mai to his left. Aang decided on a seat near his good friend. They chit-chatted for a while before Azula entered the room looking drop-dead gorgeous. She was on a handsome gentleman's arm – Aang definitely recognized him as a more mature Shoji. He had not seen him for a few years, but he definitely recognized him from the few occasions they had spent together including Aang's brief attempt at school and Zuko's various pre-wedding parties.

Aang rose and greeted both Azula and Shoji. Azula was humble and polite and Shoji was glad to see his friend again.

A good time was had by all and the conversation was lively and jovial. Though he had seen her now and again over the years – and as she had changed from the manipulative, evil person that she was to the honorable, strong person who sat in front of him – Aang truly found that he liked her now. She had a great personality and seemed to care deeply for the others who sat at the table with them.

After dinner, the guests slowly excused themselves and went about their business. Aang found himself on balcony that wasn't far from the hall they just dined in. He heard a noise and turned around to see Zuko walking out to join him on the balcony.

"Hey Aang," said Zuko. "You don't mind company, do you?"

"By all means," replied Aang.

"Your visit is going to end in just a couple of days," remarked Zuko.

"Yeah," said Aang. "It was really great to see you and everyone else again."

Zuko nodded.

"It's a shame we can't be closer," said Aang.

"I know," agreed Zuko. "But like you said, we'll all get together every so often. We're just too good of friends to ever truly be strangers ever again."

Aang sighed. "I know...life moves on. And I have great friends. But sometimes I wish we could just drop our responsibilities and make it like it used to be."

"Like that would ever happen," said Zuko. "Don't you ever sit back and realize how amazing our lives have been? Look at where we all are now. We came together almost by complete chance and now not only are you the Avatar, but I'm the Fire Lord, Toph is the Queen of Omashu, and Sokka is the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe. We have the responsibility to look after the peace in this world."

"I know," said Aang. "It can just be tiring sometimes."

"Well, that's understandable," said Zuko. "I just have to run a nation. You have to repopulate a race."

"Since you put it that way….geez, Zuko. No pressure!" remarked Aang.

"Hey, I didn't say you were doing a bad job of it…look how far you've come in just a few years," said Zuko.

"Yeah. Aren't they great?" asked Aang, referring to those he traveled with.

"They seem very skilled. They also seem like a great group of people, too. Of all the towns those two Air Nomads could have picked to live in, they sure got lucky with that Earth Kingdom village they ended up in."

The two men looked out at the twilight that was slowly enveloping the capital city of the Fire Nation.

"Hey Zuko?" asked Aang.

"Hm?" replied Zuko.

"Do you know yet if Daja is a firebender?" Aang asked.

"We're not 100% sure, but she sure has the genes for it," said Zuko. "Almost all children of the royal line end up being firebenders."

Zuko paused, thinking for a bit.

"Mai told me she thought she saw Daja create a spark just before you arrived," said Zuko.

"A spark?" noted Aang.

"Well, when a firebender is young, that is usually how they start out. Either by picking up a small flame when someone isn't looking…or by creating a spark if they make just the right movement. Why do you ask?"

"Just worried about Aria I guess," said Aang.

"She hasn't shown any signs yet?" asked Zuko.

"No," answered Aang.

"But she's still a little young, isn't she?" asked Zuko.

"A little. But I thought since I was the Avatar, that she would…," said Aang.

"Aang, don't worry about it. Be patient. If she's three and still hasn't shown any signs, then be worried. And I shouldn't even say that. What if she isn't a bender? Will you love her less?" asked Zuko, trying to make a point.

"No!" said Aang forcefully. "It's just, something I really want, I guess. I'm trying to get the Air Nomad nation going again and it would just be nice to have a new airbender who was, y'know... part of me. That's all."

"I can't say I blame you," said Zuko. "I'd probably be just an anxious."

Again, a short silence surrounded the two friends as that subject came to a close. The sun fully set over the edge of the volcano and Aang turned to his friend.

"Well, I think I'm going to go to the room and get some rest," said Aang. He turned to leave before Zuko threw in one last question.

"Oh, I wanted to ask you one more thing since we're here alone," said Zuko.

"Yeah?"

"You never heard back from the Sun Warriors did you?" Zuko asked.

"No. But I assumed they'd contact you before they would contact me," said Aang.

"Do you think we should go see them again?" asked Zuko.

"I'm sure if anything happened with the egg, we'd be the first to hear," said Aang. "They said that it would be a year before the thing hatched…"

"No, actually they said 'up to a year'," corrected Zuko.

"What did you just tell me about patience not five minutes ago?" asked Aang with a smile on his face.

"Touché," replied Zuko.

OlOlOlOlOlO

Aang and his friends left the Fire Nation capital two days later and made their way towards the Western Air Temple. They spent the next week there combing through the ruins and letting Min sift through the artifacts and scrolls once again. Youfeng had noted that although the temple looked different from the Eastern Air Temple, that it seemed much more comfortable to him than the Southern Air Temple. Aang decided later that it was probably because the nuns lived in the East and West Temples and that these surroundings were most like what he was used to.

The next stop of the tour was the Northern Air Temple. As they approached, they were excited to see so many people flying in the air around the temple. This was definitely new to them – especially since the fliers were not technically airbenders. However, any uncertainty or doubt quickly went away when they again got to see their friends from the temple. After all, it was The Mechanist and his son Teo and several of the other temple dwellers who helped them get their own temple up and livable once again.

"Welcome, welcome!" said The Mechanist when he saw Aang and his fellow airbenders land on the landing platform.

Kochi hugged Teo when he saw him. So did Aang.

"It's been a while, Teo," noted Aang, smiling at his friend.

"It sure has!" remarked Teo.

Aang looked around. "This place sure brings back memories," noted Aang, thinking of his time spent here right after the war ended. "But I see some new things have been built. Can I get a tour?"

"Sure thing, Aang. Why don't all of you come with me?" asked Teo. "I'll show you guys to your rooms and those that want to can follow me around the grounds for a tour."

"Sounds like a plan," said Aang.

OlOlOlOlOlO

The next week went like clockwork. Not much was formal. Just lots of making friends and training in yet another historical Air Nomad location.

One day at airbender training, Aang walked up to Youfeng who was busy observing the five airbenders who were practicing their various forms in the very same training area that Aang once used when he lived here.

"Youfeng," said Aang so that he friend would realize he was approaching.

"Hi Aang," said Youfeng.

"How are they coming along?" he asked.

"They are doing very well. I think Meifeng will be ready shortly," Youfeng noted.

"I've had the same thoughts lately," noted Aang. "I'd say less than a year." He paused. "Think she'll shave her head?" he asked jokingly.

Youfeng jabbed his friend with his elbow. "Even nuns from your time didn't shave their entire head."

"I know…I was joking!" said Aang. Then he changed the subject. "So now that you've seen all four Air Temples, what do you think?"

"They are all beautiful. And they all have their own unique personalities," noted Youfeng. "I hope that one day there will be enough Air Nomads to fill these places again."

"I have faith," said Aang. "It will just take time."

The practice ended and the two men continued to stand there watching the five students prepare to depart. Kochi and Meifeng sat together, stretching and talking. She laughed at something he said and put her hand on his shoulder. Kochi smiled back at her.

"Uh, Youfeng?" said Aang.

"Yes, I see it," said Youfeng. "I've noticed the two of them becoming close again."

OlOlOlOlOlO

The next stop on the tour was the Northern Water Tribe. This stop was definitely considered more formal than the last few they had made. For one, the leader of the tribe was not a childhood friend of Aang's, though he was friendly enough because of everything Aang had done for them in the past. He had virtually repelled a Fire Nation attack by himself saving the entire city. Then, in a demonstration of friendship and love, he had saved a young boy from certain death by traveling to the Northern Water Tribe while he was still in his mother's womb. The news, of course, was never contained and the entire city knew why he was there. When he saved Mizu, all the citizens rejoiced in the goodness and power of the Avatar.

Chief Arnook and Yugoda both met Appa and the airbenders as they arrived after their short trip from the Northern Air Temple. A formal dinner was held in their honor. Katara found the tribute to Yue to be most touching. She could tell the city still hurt from the death of their princess all those years ago. They were definitely a proud people, but the tribute also exemplified their sorrow as well.

The waterbenders performed a routine which made Aang think back to the first formal dinner he had been to in this very hall when Master Pakku also had his students perform for them. After the beautiful waterbender demonstration, the airbenders also performed and those in attendance showed their appreciation with their applause.

The first day had been exhausting for everyone and finally, they made it to their rooms in the palace where they would be staying. Chief Arnook himself would be housing them while they were there.

Katara was getting Aria into her pajamas. It wasn't the easiest task because Aria had already fallen asleep. Aang giggled at his wife trying to manipulate this completely dead and heavy body out of the tiny clothes she wore.

He came up behind Katara and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and kissed her shoulder.

"Aang?" she said.

"Hm," he replied.

"I – I wanted to let you know something," she answered.

"Hm?" he was now paying attention.

"I'm….late," she noted.

"Really?" he asked.

Katara turned and smiled at her husband and they hugged.


	22. Chapter 22

The airbenders and other residents of the Eastern Air Temple spent a leisurely week at the Northern Water Tribe. They were housed in the palace of the chief and were fed like kings. Perhaps the only complaint that was heard during the time that they were there was that it was a smidge colder than most of them were used to.

Aang still received rousing applause and "thank yous" as he walked the bridges and canals of the city. He remembered back to the days when they had fought the Fire Nation and how truly inexperienced he still was back then. Water had been his second element to master and even then, he could not yet call himself a master of water. If not for the anger of the Ocean Spirit, in combination with the power he had accessible to him, the Fire Nation may not have been quite so easily defeated.

Aang made his way to where he knew the most spiritual placed in the Northern Water Tribe was housed and protected. Upon reaching the grassy lawn, he shed his winter clothes and sat down in full lotus position in front of the small pond. He looked down to see Tui and La staring up at him.

"How have you two been?" he asked the fish. They, of course, didn't answer him. He leaned back on his arms and just smiled, content for the moment.

He closed his eyes and enjoyed the serenity. He didn't have time to fully meditate right now, but he promised himself that he would spend at least a few hours here before leaving for their next destination.

When he opened his eyes, the moon spirit was busy swimming around the pond, but the ocean spirit just swam there in one location apparently waiting for Aang to do something.

"Do you need something from me, spirit?" he asked. The fish did not move.

Aang leaned forward and put his hand into the water. The black fish swam over to him and made contact with his hand. Aang saw a bright light and then pictures flashed in his head.

First he saw himself looking only slightly younger than he was now bringing a limp Mizu to the spiritual oasis. He saws the ocean spirit revive Mizu and then, Mizu's hair turning black. The baby then started to cry.

Aang saw another flash of light and he was staring down at his hand touching the black fish once again.

"Yes, I remember," said Aang. "You saved his life that day. That was almost three years ago. I can tell you what I know if you'd like."

Aang closed his eyes and thought about the Earth King's waterbending son. He thought about the day they went to Ba Sing Se to verify his unusual waterbending abilities and how Mizu was splashing in a pond and used his waterbending in front of him. He then thought about when Mizu was kidnapped by Fong Li, the ex-Earth Kingdom General and how that whole scenario went down that night near Lake Laogai. Mizu had saved himself from certain death from the kidnappers since their main goal was to attack and exact revenge against the Avatar. Mizu had been a convenient decoy. But then they saw him floating on a piece of driftwood – what had been either a boat or a raft – with only one unconscious kidnapper along for the ride. Finally, Aang thought about getting Mizu back to his loving family – Earth King Kuei and his wife Fei Yen.

Aang saw another flash and mentally saw a picture of Mizu's family. He knew what the spirit was now asking.

"Yes, they love him very much. He is their life," answered Aang.

Aang then saw a place he did not recognize. It was full of bridges and buildings. It looked to be a rather large city sitting on a body of water. He could see the faces of some of the people who lived there – they looked terrified. He turned to look behind him and saw a huge wall of water approaching.

Another flash and Aang was back at the oasis yet again and the black fish swam away. _I think that was part of Mizu's future_, he thought to himself. _They told me he would be a great bender and would play an important role in a major event when he got older._

Aang sat back watching the fish swim around for a few more minutes before getting up and heading back to the palace and his family. He definitely needed to tell Katara all of what just happened.

OlOlOlOlOlO

There were only two more stops on the worldwide airbender tour. The first stop would be the longest – the great city of Ba Sing Se. Appa and the airbenders landed in one of the palace courtyards and were immediately greeted by Chao, Kuei's good friend and the head of his household. Kuei and Fei Yen had been expecting Aang and his group sometime on this particular day so it didn't take them long to also appear to greet their guests.

It was already decided that they would be staying at the palace. Aang hated to impose – Kuei was a good friend, but was not as close to him as he was to Sokka, Toph or Zuko – but in this case, there wasn't a decent alternative. Aang would normally stay with Iroh, but Iroh did not have enough room to house the entire Air Nomad party so Aang graciously accepted Kuei's invitation to stay at the palace.

Of course, Aang made his way towards Iroh's tea shop at his earliest convenience. He greatly respected the old firebender and his advice had been invaluable to Aang in the latter part of the war and shortly afterwards.

Aang, Katara, and Aria entered the tea shop. They found a seat at one of the tables and were approached by an unknown woman who was working there. She took their order and let them be. There was no sign of Iroh.

Aang was halfway done his tea when the front doors swung open.

"Lijuan, guess what I found! They had the most magnificent mint bushels down in the…."

That's when the tea shop owner spotted his old friends sitting in his tea shop.

"Aang! Katara!" he shouted. He approached them with his arms wide open. He hugged them one-by-one. "How good it is to see you again! And this must be my little Aria – how you've grown!"

"We were afraid we wouldn't get to see you today," said Aang to Iroh.

"If I had only known you were coming I would have made sure to be here," remarked Iroh.

"We didn't want to put you out," said Katara. "We knew we'd be in the city today, but we didn't know when we'd get free. We're on an official visit you know – we brought a bunch of airbenders with us and they've scheduled demonstrations and dinners."

"Oh, I see," said Iroh. "No wonder you are not staying with me. You do know you are always welcome, right?"

"Of course, good friend. We would have stayed here if not for our numbers and our main reason for being here. We thought it best to stay at the palace this time around," said Aang.

"Lijuan, please bring another round to this table plus an extra jasmine," Iroh directed to his helper.

"Who is the new girl, Iroh?" asked Katara.

"You haven't been here for a while – she isn't so new anymore. Lijuan has been my afternoon server close to three months now," said Iroh. He then leaned over to Aang. "She does a good job with the tea, but is nice to look at as well."

Aang smiled at his friend's insinuation.

The good friends enjoyed a few hours of good conversation in the tea shop. They talked about everything each had heard or seen until they were finally caught up. Iroh ended up being one of the first people to know of Katara's probable second pregnancy.

Aang, Katara and Aria had dinner with Iroh and then made it back to the palace just before it was time for Aria to go to bed. Katara stayed with Aria while Aang went to check on his friends to make sure they were ok. As Aang walked down a long hallway, he heard laughing. When he finally turned the corner, he saw many of his friends and the Earth King and Queen sitting around table having a few snacks and drinks and smiling.

"Hi everyone," Aang said to announce his presence.

"Oh hi Aang," said Kuei.

"Looks like you've gotten a chance to know everyone, Kuei," noted Aang.

"Your friends are simply delightful," said Kuei. "It's been a very enjoyable evening. I've heard so much about the Eastern Air Temple. I will definitely come to visit you at some point."

"You are always welcome," said Aang. "I'm sure Fei Yen would enjoy seeing her parents again as well – and I'm sure they would like to see Mizu." Aang looked over and noted that Fei Yen was sitting next to Kochi – the only teenager in the room - probably enjoying some brother-sister time among the other chaos that was going on in the room.

It was only a few minutes later when Youfeng announced that everyone should start thinking about getting some rest in preparation for the long day tomorrow. Tomorrow would be the formal dinner – and it would be the biggest audience for the airbenders yet.

Pretty soon, Aang and the Earth King and Queen were the last people in the room. Everyone else had said goodnight and departed.

"Since we are now alone, I wanted to tell you about a recent vision I had," said Aang.

"Does it involve Mizu?" asked Kuei.

"Yes," replied Aang. "As you know, we just arrived from the Northern Water Tribe. I had an opportunity to speak to the Ocean Spirit. He asked how Mizu was doing and I told him of the recent events I was part of that involved Mizu. He then shared with me some of what he saw to be the future. It involved a city by the sea and a large wall of water coming towards it. I can only assume this has to do with Mizu and how he will help the world."

Kuei and Fei Yen drank in the additional information Aang was supplying about their son. They were grateful for all verification Aang could give them about what lie ahead in his future. They already had laid plans to begin teaching him waterbending as soon as it was convenient to bring a master to Ba Sing Se. That would be in a short year or two. Because of his great duty to the future, Mizu would need to be trained and it would be Fei Yen and Kuei's responsibility to ensure it got done.

OlOlOlOlOlO

Katara went to see the royal physician about half way into their stay in Ba Sing Se. She and Aang had confided in their royal friends that they thought that they were expecting their second child and Kuei had offered up his own personal doctor to do the examination to make sure everything was ok and that she was, in fact, pregnant.

After some probing as well as a urine test, the doctor came back with the good news that Katara could expect the second child sometime in the mid-fall timeframe.

_This one's a fall baby, eh? Aang will be happy to know that especially since we don't know yet if Aria is an airbender, waterbender or a non-bender. Fall will make it more likely to be an airbender._

OlOlOlOlOlO

Aang was very pleased with the worldwide trip to show off his airbenders. They received an excellent reception everywhere they went. Some stops were more formal than others. They had a chance to catch up with old friends at some stops and a chance to rub elbows with the elite and royalty at others. They even gained new knowledge about the old society and got to visit the other three air temples as well.

Aang was content. _One more stop…then we'll be home._

This last stop on their two month tour was Qi Cun, the village where Aang found the lost airbenders years ago. Only a small group had agreed to move to the Eastern Air Temple with him to live and train. Although there was regular contact and regular visits between the two sister sites, it would be interesting to see Qi Cun again since Aang had not been there since he led his airbenders and their families to their new home.

Finding Qi Cun was not too much of an issue. Aang remembered that it was on a piece of land that was technically an island, separated from the mainland by a small stream of water. He looked down from the sky and saw the rocky structure surrounding the village and knew that they had finally arrived. The group landed outside of the village and entered through the hole in the rock just as they had always done.

However, what they found when they entered the village did surprise them. It was virtually deserted.


	23. Chapter 23

"Master, what do you think is going on?" asked Kochi to Aang.

"I'm not sure. We all need to take a good look around and try to figure out what exactly is happening," said Aang. "Let's split up and check a few of the houses. I'm going to start with Kotori's place."

"I'm going with you, Aang," said Katara.

Aang and Katara made their way to the edge of town where they knew the former Keeper lived. Aang knocked on the door, but found that it just opened with his slight tapping.

"Hello?" he called into the dark house. "Kotori, are you home?"

The couple walked inside but was surprised at what they saw. The great library where they were once caught snooping around in the middle of the night was now empty.

"Aang, what is going on?" asked Katara. "You don't think the history is gone, do you? She moved it to her home from the cemetery, didn't she? There's nothing here anymore."

"That's what she told me," answered Aang.

There was no sign of the old woman. They went room-to-room looking for any sign that someone was still living there but found none.

"Aang?" came a voice from the front door.

"Kochi? Is that you?" Aang called back.

"Yeah, it's me," answered Kochi. "We found Tengfei's parents and siblings still living at their house. It was the first place he checked when we split up."

"Oh, ok, we'll be right there," said Aang.

They walked back into the center of town to a house just a few streets away from the inn that Haruko and Deshi once ran. When they approached the house, they saw Tengfei waving them inside. Most of their group was already there waiting to get answers about what was going on in their old town.

Aang bowed to the Tengfei's parents. "You are Mayumi and Fang if memory serves," said Aang.

They bowed back to the Avatar. "And this is our daughter, Raeden, and our son, Chung," Mayumi replied.

Both of the young adults bowed to the master airbender after the introductions were over.

Katara interrupted the formalities. "Mayumi, what happened here? Where is everyone in Qi Cun?"

"Word was sent to the Eastern Air Temple two months ago about the plan. I'm surprised you never received anything," said Fang.

"We've been on the road for two months," said Aang. "We may have missed it." _Why wouldn't Deshi or Haruko send a message out? Maybe they did, but we were always on the move so it didn't catch up to us._

"The town of Qi Cun is being disbanded," said Mayumi.

"What?" blurted out Youfeng.

"A village-wide meeting was held just after Kotori died," started Fang.

"Wait! Kotori is gone?" said Aang.

"Yes, she passed a few months back," explained Mayumi.

"On her deathbed, she suggested to a few of the town elders that the residents of Qi Cun and the Eastern Air Temple should be reunited once again – but at the Eastern Air Temple site," said Fang.

"She what?" shouted Aang. He remembered the difficult and stubborn Keeper from his many dealings with her. "So she suggested that the rest of Qi Cun's population move to the Eastern Air Temple? Wow. I wouldn't have expected that of her. She loved this place."

There was a stunned silence in the room for a few minutes after the surprising revelation.

Mayumi finally continued, "We are one of the last families here in the town. We volunteered to lead the last group on the trek from the village to our new home at the temple. We are prepared to leave in two days. If you had come after that, no one would have been here."

"So you guys are really moving to the Eastern Air Temple?" asked Tengfei, who had essentially been separated from his family for the last few years while he trained under Aang and Youfeng. He embraced his mom and dad tightly as a wave of happiness overcame him.

"Kanpu will have his parents back with him again as well," noted Meifeng. "All the family separations we've endured will be over."

"But – where is the history?" asked Aang. "We went into Kotori's old house and it looks like all of her scrolls and books are…"

"Don't worry, they are safe. They were among the first things we sent to the temple," said Fang.

Aang smiled, now knowing all of the history that had been left since the time of Peng and Saura was still intact.

Aang gathered himself and again took control of the group he had led to the village. "Everyone, we will depart Qi Cun in two days with the last of the villagers to leave. Please use the time to assist wherever possible. Fang and Mayumi are in charge and we should abide by their direction. Until tomorrow morning, please use the inn as the central gathering place. You are now free to go explore your old village. We may not have a reason to come back here after this visit."

All those who were there with Aang bowed to him in agreement.

OlOlOlOlOlO

Two days later, everything was packed up in a little caravan outside Qi Cun's rock wall.

"One last check," said Fang. "Everyone, please take one last look inside the village for anything you feel we should take with us. We are the last to leave this proud town and we don't want to leave anything valuable behind."

With that the remaining villagers and the people in Aang's group re-entered the village for one last walk-through.

"Fang, what do you think should be done about Peng and Saura?" asked Aang.

"I thought about that. I'm not sure what can be done, to be honest. I feel like they should be with us, but then again, I don't want to take them from their children. We can't move an entire cemetery," answered Fang.

"True," said Aang. "They do probably belong here even if the villagers have left. They helped find and found this town and all their relatives are around them."

"I'm sure the town will slowly fade away as will the cemetery," said Fang. "And I truly feel like that is the way it is supposed to be. We are starting a new chapter for the Air Nomad society. Hopefully, this is one of the last chapters in bringing the Air Nomads back from the brink."

OlOlOlOlOlOlO

A total of 30 people made the trek from Qi Cun to the Eastern Air Temple in the final group. The residents at the temple knew exactly when they would be arriving because Aang had sent Katara and Aria ahead to send word that the worldwide travelers had joined the final caravan on their journey.

It took a few weeks to get home, but finally the worldwide trip was complete. The final group from Qi Cun arrived at the temple and settled in just as everyone else before them had.

Now that they were back, Aang specifically asked Min to go through Kotori's historical scrolls and journals to record what exactly was written and to safeguard them from any harm or damage. They were in fine shape and had arrived at the temple with the first group of residents who arrived over a month ago, just as Aang had been told.

The very first morning Aang awoke in his own bed, he turned over and looked at his wife and noted how lucky and happy he was. He got up and went into the bathroom to get ready for the day. Katara noticed that he had gotten up and watched him while still lying in the bed.

Aang emerged from the bathroom with his training clothes on.

"Are you going to train this morning?" she asked.

"Yeah," he replied. "Now that we're home, I want to get a good session in since I don't have to worry about where my students are, or who overslept, or who is making a bad impression in someone else's city. sigh It's just good to be home."

"Mind if I join you? I'll drop Aria off with Haruko," asked Katara.

"Sure, but be careful, eh?" Aang replied, making the cautionary remark due to Katara's pregnancy.

"I'll be fine. I trained when I was pregnant with Aria in case you forgot," Katara replied.

Katara got dressed and both of them walked out of their home and, after dropping off Aria, made their way to the Avatar's private training field. On their way, they talked as they usually did, until Katara stopped responding to her husband – she was obviously distracted.

"Katara, did you hear me?" Aang asked.

"_Shhhh_," she replied.

"What?" asked Aang.

"Did you see that?" she asked.

"I didn't see anything," he replied.

"Look back and to the left," she said to him.

Aang casually glanced over his left shoulder. In the garden, there was a tree in a small clearing - a clearing that was mostly surrounded by bushes. It was a peaceful place, meant for meditation or other peaceful thoughts.

"What are they doing?" asked Aang.

"What do you think they're doing?" replied Katara with a grin on her face.

"Something I hope we'll be doing later," answered Aang, returning the grin.

"They are definitely back together," said Katara. "I think that's a good thing. They have always liked each other and it was a shame they stopped dating when they did for such petty reasons."

On the bench under the tree was Meifeng and Kochi in their own little world, passionately kissing one another. Aang and Katara simply walked away letting the couple have their privacy.

OlOlOlOlOlOlO

**53 months ASC**

Life got back to normal at the Eastern Air Temple. The airbender training continued under the tutelage of Youfeng and the newest residents made the place more crowded and livelier. After the worldwide tour, Aang felt that he had finally made a statement to the rest of the world that there were airbenders still out there and they were definitely making a comeback. As always, when a population is decimated, it would just take time for the full effects of a rebirth to be seen.

Weeks passed and nothing new happened until one brisk winter day when Aang decided to participate in Youfeng's class with the other airbenders. He stayed with them for a few hours. It was nearing lunchtime, which meant the end of class. One last spar between Tengfei and Kochi and the class would be over.

Katara decided to bring Aria to the training grounds to observe her father and the other airbenders. She sat on a bench on the edge of the field and let Aria down to run around the gardens while she sat there and watched.

When the class finally ended, Aang walked over to his wife, kissed her and sat down next to her on the bench.

"Was it a good morning?" Katara asked Aang.

"Yes, they continue to perfect all their stances and their sparring instincts have greatly improved," said Aang.

Meanwhile, while the conversation continued, Aria would duck in and out of her parents' view to get their attention. At one point, she played a bit of peek-a-boo with Katara, then she just ran off once again.

"Meifeng is still on-target?" asked Katara.

"A couple of months away," answered Aang, referring to the second airbender in the last hundred years who would earn her tattoos.

"That's great, Aang," she answered.

Aria popped in again, this time from behind the bench and lightly touched her fathers neck to see if she could tickle him without him knowing it was her. He figured it out immediately and jumped up from the bench to chase after her. She giggled and ran away again. Aang sat back down.

"When do you think you'll get the next generation started?" asked Katara. "You've got a couple of toddlers who are airbenders, don't you?"

"Shaila, Nodin, and I've heard there are two more from Qi Cun," said Aang.

"Four isn't a bad number to start with," said Katara.

"Perhaps we can start with some simple games that might get them used to the easiest of moves, but the real training won't start until they are at least four or five," said Aang.

Aria appeared a third time in front of her talking parents.

"Mommy, leaf!" she exclaimed. She now had a brown leaf in her hand, one that had fallen off one of the trees in the garden last autumn.

"That's really a nice leaf, Aria," said Katara who turned back to Aang to continue talking with him.

"Daddy, leaf!" Aria tried again to get attention.

"Yes, Aria, it's…..," Aang started. He stopped mid-sentence when he observed that Aria had started playing a little game with the leaf. She would let go of it, but held her hand underneath and patiently would blow air up under it to keep it afloat.

Both Aang and Katara stared at the two year-old in a stunned silence. Finally, they had gotten the evidence they needed that Aria was, in fact, an airbender.


	24. Chapter 24

**4 ½ Years ASC**

Aang and Zuko walked up the long stairway at the top of the mountain. Aang was hesitant and nervous. He hoped that the masters would not be able to feel his anxiety when they judged him. Down below, he could hear the drums beating. He turned around to see the men and women of the Sun Warrior Tribe in various poses of reverence – some held flames and others did not.

Aang and Zuko finally reached the top of the stairway. He heard the chief say something followed by some sort of horn blowing. The ground started shaking. _What is that? Spirits what have we gotten ourselves into?_

Two dragons emerged from two caves, one on each side of the two boys. They could do nothing but stare at the creatures who, before five seconds ago, they thought had been hunted to extinction. The dragons flew all around them. Aang suggested to Zuko that they do the Dragon Dance, the set of forms that they had learned only yesterday, taught by the statues in the hall where they accidentally disturbed the treasure that belonged to the tribe.

After performing the Dragon Dance, Aang and Zuko stood back-to-back. The masters settled in on either side of the two boys. Then…..nothing.

_Wait, that's not right_, Aang thought. _Wasn't there supposed to be multi-colored fire now?_

"Zuko?" Aang questioned his friend standing right behind him. But Zuko was frozen, standing in the same position as when the dragons had stopped cold.

Then he heard a roar. He looked over to his left and saw a blip on the horizon. He turned to face whatever it was that was now approaching and getting larger and larger.

Finally, he could actually tell who or what was coming his way. _It's Avatar Roku….and Fang!_

The discomfort and concern that Aang was feeling faded away as he realized that whatever was going on was probably just a trick of the spirit world – a way for Roku to communicate with him once again.

"Hello Aang," Roku greeted his successor when Fang finally landed on the piece of rock at the top of the staircase. "It's been a long time. You've grown."

"It's good to see you too, Avatar Roku," Aang replied.

Roku dismounted his dragon and stood facing Aang. "I have a message for you."

"Is everything ok?" Aang asked.

"Yes. Everything is fine. But you need to go to the Fire Nation and get the Fire Lord and his sister and come back to this place," explained Roku.

Aang immediately sensed what was truly going on. "Is it…?" he started.

"I am not at liberty to say," said Roku.

"I know, you and the other spirits always have to give me riddles and hints and I need to figure it out for myself," replied Aang. "This time, I think I know. I'll get going first thing tomorrow."

"Thank you, Aang. Oh, and congratulations," said Roku.

"What for?" asked Aang.

"You've made strides as far as the airbender population goes. Now your daughter has shown you her talents," Roku replied.

"Thank you, Roku. Yes, I'm very happy with the way things are turning out," said Aang.

"You've worked hard Aang – ever since you were 12 years old. If any Avatar deserves success, it is you," said Roku.

Roku seemed to fade away right in front of him.

Aang then popped up in his bed. _What? Just a dream_. He looked over at Katara, who was still sleeping peacefully.

Aang slithered out of his bed and walked to the room next door. He slowly pushed the door open and held a small flame in his hand so he could see what was inside. There was his pride, Aria, just snoozing away.

_I'd better start getting ready._

OlOlOlOlOlO

When Aang reappeared in his home about an hour later, Katara was now up and giving Aria a bath.

Aang looked at Katara and she simply said, "I know that look. You need to go somewhere?"

"Roku came to me last night. I need to go get Zuko and Azula and get back to the Sun Warriors," explained Aang.

"Ah," Katara said smiling. "It must be time then."

"I'm leaving within the hour. Will you be ok?" asked Aang.

"Of course," said Katara. "Hurry back soon."

OlOlOlOlOlO

Aang and Appa flew for two days straight and finally landed unannounced in the usual courtyard of the Fire Nation palace. Of course, lots of the people who worked at the palace noticed Appa approaching (it is hard not to miss several tons of flying bison coming your way). It was no problem at all for a few helpers to get Appa settled into to the stable which was always prepared for him. He and Aang had flown fast and now he desperately needed to rest, eat and drink.

"Aang?" came from a voice not too far behind the Avatar.

Aang turned. "Azula, oh, hi," Aang greeted the princess.

"I was just inside those palace doors when I heard someone say the Avatar was approaching. What do we owe this honor?" Azula asked.

"We need to talk," said Aang. "Actually, both of us and Zuko need to talk."

"Um, sure," she replied, still a little taken aback at the unexpected nature of the visit and not yet quite used to him being there yet. "Follow me. I have a feeling he is in his office at this time of day."

Azula led Aang to Zuko's office.

"Aang? What are you doing here?" Zuko questioned.

"Hi to you, too," said Aang.

"No, you know what I mean. You are always welcome here. I just wasn't expecting you," said Zuko.

"Roku came to me a few days ago. He told me to get back to the Sun Warrior Island," explained Aang.

Zuko's face changed from confusion to understanding with that one sentence. "You and your Avatar stuff," he said.

"I didn't think it would make much sense to send a messenger hawk since I left just after talking with Roku. The hawk may have beaten me by only a half a day at most," said Aang.

"Understandable," said Zuko.

"Appa needs to rest, but I suggest the three of us leave tomorrow morning," said Aang.

"Three of us?" asked Azula.

"The Sun Warrior Island isn't far. We could leave in about an hour and be there late this evening," said Zuko.

"Why…?" started Azula.

"Appa's faster. Besides, even if we get there tonight, it'll be too late to do anything anyway," said Aang.

"What's on the Sun Warrior Island?" asked Azula.

"You're right. I don't want to rush away anyway. I need to wrap up a few things here," said Zuko.

"Sounds…," started Aang.

"WAIT!" shouted Azula. Both men turned to their heads to face her. "What is going on if you don't mind me asking?"

"The three of us are going to the Sun Warrior Island," said Zuko. "Is that ok?"

"What for?" asked Azula.

"Er – I'd rather not say just yet," said Aang.

"Just come, Azula. I really think it would be worth your while," added Zuko. "Can you leave tomorrow morning after breakfast?"

Azula looked at the two men with an air of hesitancy in her eye. _So, they won't tell me? I wonder what they're hiding._

"Ok, Azula?" Zuko tried to get a confirmation of any sort out of his sister.

"It's not dangerous or anything," said Aang. "At least, I don't think it is."

_I guess if I want to find out, I'd better go._ "Ok," said Azula. "After breakfast we leave." She turned and left the room.

Aang walked up to where Zuko stood behind his regal desk. "You do think it's her, don't you?" he whispered.

"Yes, of course. It makes the most sense. If it was one of the others who were there, then we'll just have to leave her in the dark and track them down one-by-one and bring them to the island," said Zuko.

"How many passed the test?" Aang asked.

"Fifteen others passed the test if my memory serves me," said Zuko. "But it _has_ to be her. Look at what she got out of that ordeal. She was treated special by the masters when she was there. They gave her great gifts and now she is probably the strongest firebender in the world. Who else does it make sense to give the last surviving dragon to?"

"Well, no one is giving her anything. The egg will only hatch if it deems someone worthy of the bond with the dragon inside," said Aang.

"I still say it is Azula. Wait and see," said Zuko.

"I think you are probably right," replied Aang.

OlOlOlOlOlOlO

The three friends landed on the Sun Warrior Island in the middle of the day the next day. They were greeted by almost everyone they saw – they were some of the only outsiders who were truly welcome here. The villagers did not panic because they saw the large figure of Appa approaching from the sky – they knew immediately who was coming.

Besides that, they had already been warned by the chief that the Avatar and the Fire Lord would be coming to visit very soon.

"Greetings," said the chief warmly as he approached Appa's landing spot.

"It's good to be back," said Aang to the chief.

"My vision told me you would be here shortly," said the chief. "I'm glad you are here because it is time."

"Time for what?" Azula whispered into Zuko's ear behind a held-up hand.

"You'll see," Zuko whispered back.

"Shall we get right to business?" asked the chief.

"Lead away," said Aang.

The chief made his way from the clearing, into the village, and finally into the hall where the statues of the Dragon Dance resided.

"I remember this," said Azula upon entering, mostly to herself.

The chief led them to the back of the room where he touched the same brick Aang and Zuko had seen him touch once before. The door to the secret chamber then opened.

"Stay here," said the chief. He went into the secret chamber and quickly emerged again holding the sunstone. It still glowed brightly. "Come with me."

"Where are we going?" asked Zuko.

"I think it best that we go to the masters," said the chief.

It didn't take long for the small group to make their way up the mountain to the ceremonial site where each of the three friends had faced Ran and Shao at one time. Once they reached the bottom of the staircase, the chief stopped.

"Now what?" asked Aang.

"Sit," he nodded at Azula.

"Where?" she asked.

"Just sit there on the stairs. This is not a formal thing. It's just an experiment of sorts," said the chief.

Azula looked at both Zuko and Aang for reassurance. She was still in the dark about what this was all about. Zuko and Aang both nodded at the princess. She slowly sat down on the stairs.

"Hold this," said the chief, handing the sunstone to Azula.

"It's not going to hurt me, is it?" she asked.

"No, it's not dangerous," said the chief.

They stood around in front of Azula observing her for a few minutes. No one said much of anything – if they did, it was in a whisper. Nothing happened.

Finally, Azula asked, "What is supposed to happen?"

The chief relented. His shoulders slumped and he started to speak. "What you are holding Azula is our sunstone. It is one of the great treasures of our tribe. When you and the other fire sages were here for your test, the sunstone started glowing like it never had before. That told us that…."

Just then, a popping sound was heard.

"What was that?" asked Zuko.

"I think it came from the sunstone," replied Aang, pointing at what Azula had in her hands.

_Crack!_

"Spirits! What do I do with this thing? Why is it breaking?" she shouted. She was now standing up and holding it at arms length away from her body.

The Sun Warrior chief smiled brightly. _It is her_, he thought to himself.

"Don't worry," he said to Azula. "This treasure that you hold contains the last dragon that will ever be born to this world."

"D-dragon?" she said aloud.

"It does not hatch until it finds a person worthy of bonding with it," explained the chief. "It did not glow like this until you came to our island for your test. That told us that a hatch was imminent. We are here today because the spirits told us it was time."

"That's why we brought you here," explained Zuko.

"But we couldn't tell you much. If you weren't the person, we wouldn't have wanted you to know," added Aang.

A small piece of the egg was now free from the rest. Azula carefully balanced the egg in her left hand as she reached with her right hand to slowly lift off the loose piece. She looked inside and saw a shriveled baby dragon moving its body ever so slightly.

"Oh my," said Azula to herself. "This is…amazing."

"This dragon will be yours after today," explained the Sun Warrior chief. "Although it's parents do care for it immensely, like other reptiles, they have no need to be in its life from here on out. It will be totally dependent on you for its well-being and training. Will you take on this responsibility?"

Azula had tears streaming down her face from the emotion of the moment and a large smile came across her face. "Yes, of course I will."

The baby dragon let out an infant-like squeal. Just then a large thump was heard and felt by all. The ground started shaking. Two dragons – one blue and one red – emerged from their caves above them. They gently landed and crawled down to where Azula held the now cracked-open sunstone. Both of them watched the rest of the hatching process, and when all was said and done, Azula had a beautiful blue dragon in her arms. Ran and Shao both took turns sniffing and nosing their offspring.

When they were satisfied, they once again left the group that had gathered and returned to their caves.

"Let us return to the village. We are done here," said the chief.

OlOlOlOlOlOlO

The villagers took no time at all to begin to gather around an approaching Azula and baby dragon.

She heard their whispers. "Did it hatch? Is she the one?"

But all she could see at that time was the small being she now held close to her in her arms. There was already a bond with this creature. She felt it. She would spare nothing to make sure this little one was given what it needed to make its life a happy one. They would live their lives together from that point on and be inseparable.

"It's great, isn't it?" asked Aang.

"Wha – huh?" Azula questioned, surprised by the unexpected voice interrupting her thoughts.

"Don't forget, I have Appa," said Aang. "We didn't bond until I was about six, but I still know what it is like to have what you have there. And it's only going to get stronger, you know. You just met her a few hours ago."

Azula smiled back at the Avatar. "I'm going to take her back to the Fire Nation and raise her in the palace."

"She will need some training," Aang reminded her.

"Yes, of course," Azula replied. "I was just given the greatest gift – the world's last dragon that will ever be born. I'm not worried about a little bit of training."

Aang smiled. "What are you going to name her?"

"Yama," she replied.

"Is that short for something?" asked Aang.

"Yama No Masume," said Azula. "Daughter of the Mountain."

OlOlOlOlOlOlO

Aang and Appa dropped Zuko, Azula and Yama back off at the Fire Nation palace.

They made one final stop in the Fire Nation before starting the long trek east again. They stopped by the YuYan Headquarters and talked with Shen since they were in the vicinity. Aang told him the specific week he'd like him to come back to the Eastern Air Temple. Shen agreed. Late spring it would be.

After taking off one last time to head home, Aang asked his animal spirit guide, "What do you think, boy? Will Azula do alright?"

Appa let out a roar.

"Yeah, I think so, too."


	25. Chapter 25

**55 months ASC**

Aang was in the living room using his airbending to play with Aria (and quite enjoying the small blasts of air that he could entice her to make on her own) while Katara was catching up on some of her scrolls.

"Hmm, here's one from home," she noted aloud.

"From your Dad?" Aang asked.

"No, it looks like….it's from Sokka," she said as she finally recognized the handwriting.

She silently read the scroll.

"Aang, you're not going to believe this," she said to her husband.

"Good news?" Aang asked.

"I think so," she replied.

"What do you mean you 'think so'?" Aang asked.

"My Dad is going to be a Dad again," said Katara.

"You're kidding!" said Aang.

"Kirima's pregnant," explained Katara.

"I think that is wonderful news. They are so good together and now they are going to be parents," said Aang, always the optimist.

"Yeah, I agree about that part. But don't forget how Sokka became chief. Dad was hurt and never really recovered. And he is not as young as he used to be," said Katara, more out of concern than anything else.

Aang got up from the floor and sat down next to Katara and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "They are going to do just fine," said Aang.

OlOlOlOlOlO

Aang awoke late on one beautiful spring morning. He was in a surprisingly good mood – not that he usually wasn't his normal pleasant self. But for some reason, today just seemed different. He took his time greeting his family, performing his morning rituals, and eating his breakfast. Because it was so late, he was virtually the only person in the dining area when he ate his breakfast.

He thought to himself, _I think it would be a good day to observe airbender training_.

He made his way down to the training area where he watched Youfeng conduct his usual drills. Aang sat on one of the nearby observation benches. He especially enjoyed the sparring. Meifeng and Kanpu were actually going at it quite aggressively. Kanpu was still the youngest by a wide margin. But he had probably come the furthest of any of the six original students. He was now 10 years old and had already been training for quite a few years - and he was very skilled at sparring. Meifeng was on the verge of completing her training and becoming a master, yet when it came to actual combat, Aang wasn't sure which of his students would win the battle.

Practice ended and Aang spoke briefly with Youfeng about his observations from today. Aang was also very proud of Youfeng who had seamlessly taken over the airbender training in his place. Most of the time, their opinions matched and, as a result, Aang had the utmost confidence in his former student.

Aang headed over to his private training area after he had eaten a light lunch (after all, he had a late breakfast). Aria was off to one side blowing a leaf around while Katara worked on her waterbending while attempting to keep an eye on her little girl. Aang joined in and started his own training session.

After a few hours, they both called it quits for the day.

"Are you ready to head home?" asked Katara.

"I'll be there in a few minutes. I need to speak to Youfeng privately about something first," replied Aang.

"Oh, ok," she said to him as they walked towards the main building of the temple together.

Aang made his way to Youfeng's door. He was just about to knock when he heard screaming coming from the inside. He hesitated for just a second when suddenly the door flung open and there stood Meifeng looking like she wanted to rip someone or something apart.

"I don't care what you say. This is _my_ life!" she screamed. She turned to Aang, "I'm sorry, Master. It has been a very bad day." She turned and stormed out of her home.

Youfeng stood there in his living room and stared at his master who was obviously at a loss.

"Aang, come in," Youfeng said. "I'm sorry you had to see that, but we've had some….issues in the family."

"Do I dare ask?" Aang asked his friend.

Youfeng sighed. "Meifeng has just informed Min and me that she is engaged to Kochi."

"I take it congratulations are not in order then?" asked Aang.

"I don't know. Maybe I'm having a hard time letting go," said Youfeng. "And they have been together a while now even considering the short break-up."

"Youfeng, be happy for them. She is already 16, the legal age for engagement and you know he is a good guy," said Aang. "There are definitely worse things that could happen."

"But what about her training?" asked Youfeng.

"You already know she is close," answered Aang. "That is actually the reason I came to see you. I wanted to tell you that I plan on announcing her graduation tonight after dinner. She will receive her tattoos in one month's time after she passes the test."

Youfeng sighed. "Yes, that is great news, Aang. I don't think I have any more excuses left," he said, chuckling ever so slightly.

"So are you two going to be alright?" asked Aang.

"I think so," said Youfeng. "I'll try to track her down so that she's not surprised by the announcement tonight."

"Actually, let's surprise her," replied Aang.

That evening Aang made the big announcement to everyone who lived at the Eastern Air Temple. In one month, Meifeng would become the third master airbender in the world.

Upon hearing the news, Meifeng jumped up surprised and was congratulated by all her friends who were sitting with her in the dining area. Kochi gave her a huge hug and a peck on the lips. She would only need to wait one more month until the test and the ceremony.

She looked over at her parents. Youfeng was staring at her with a proud look in his eye. Meifeng looked over at him and immediately let go of any anger she had being holding towards her parents from earlier this afternoon. She ran over and gave her father a huge hug.

"Now you'll have to decide if you are going to shave this mop off!" said Youfeng teasingly ruffling her hair.

OlOlOlOlOlO

**56 months ASC**

Shen had arrived from the Fire Nation two days before Meifeng's test with Aang.

Although Aang was no longer her primary teacher anymore, both Youfeng and Aang agreed that Aang would conduct the final test for Meifeng. It would be done in the same location in the Earth Kingdom where Youfeng had passed his test. In an effort for him to get used to testing students, Youfeng would also come along - but to observe only.

Airbender training had been cancelled for the next three days while Meifeng took her test, took part in the ceremony, and then was tattooed. The students would, as they had with Youfeng, serve her every need during the days long tattooing.

Aang, Youfeng, and Meifeng met early in the morning on the airbender training grounds of the Eastern Air Temple. Meifeng looked nervous, but there was something else Aang noted.

"Youfeng, is she alright?" asked Aang privately.

"I think so. She was actually getting sick this morning," Youfeng stated.

"Physically sick?" asked Aang. "You mean like throwing up?"

"Yes, but she seems to have gotten over it now. I think it is just nerves," said Youfeng.

Aang looked over at his soon-to-be-newest master airbender. She just looked worn down – very pale, sort of sweaty, and with dark circles under her eyes.

"Meifeng, are you sure you are up to this?" asked Aang.

"Yes, master," she replied. "I'm very confident I can adequately demonstrate my airbending skills for you today."

"Very well then," said Aang. "Follow me."

The three airbenders then took off for the testing spot.

OlOlOlOlOlOlO

The celebration dinner had been set-up and all that was left to get the party started was the guest of honor, Meifeng. It was getting dark out and most of the residents of the temple were getting a bit ancy. A good number of them had never seen attended such a party – they were still in Qi Cun when Youfeng earned his tattoos, thus they wanted to be a part of this experience. They wanted to see what it was like for a new master airbender to be named.

Deshi looked out over the mountains from the temple grounds and saw what appeared to be a blip on the horizon. "I think they are returning," he said aloud.

"Why do I only see two gliders?" asked Haruko.

"It looks like two people are on one glider," noted Suwan.

As the three airbenders closed in on the Eastern Air Temple, it became more and more apparent that something was wrong. Youfeng was clearly flying his own glider, but Aang was flying his glider while somehow holding a limp Meifeng in his right arm.

"Oh spirits, what happened?" yelled Min, Meifeng's mother as she ran towards their landing spot.

The crowd immediately took somewhat of a somber tone. There was a quiet mumbling that could be heard as the crowd gathered around the three airbenders.

"Katara!" shouted Aang with urgency in his voice.

"Aang! I'm here. What's wrong?" Katara said as she ran up to her husband's side.

"I'm not sure. She passed her test. Right when the final sparring ended and I had told her that she was done, she simply collapsed onto the ground right there and we haven't been able to wake her up since," said Aang.

"How long has she been this way?" asked Katara.

"Probably a little over an hour now," remarked Youfeng, worried for his daughter's health.

"Youfeng, if you don't mind – will you carry her to her bed?" asked Katara.

"Of course," Youfeng replied. He scooped his daughter up in his arms and carried her into the temple itself and up to their home. Behind him walked his entire family, Aang, and Katara. Aang noted that Kochi looked like he was about to step forward, but Aang gave him a look that immediately denoted 'stay here'. As much as he wanted to go with his fiancée, Kochi heeded Aang's warning and didn't push his desire to go with the family.

When Meifeng was placed on her bed, Katara took her water out of her pouch and examined the unconscious teenager. Katara concentrated on Meifeng and tried to figure out what was wrong with her as quickly as possible.

"Min? Youfeng?" Katara tried to get Meifeng's parents's attention.

"Yes?" Min stuck her head inside Meifeng's bedroom door.

"Min, she is very dehydrated. I also do not think she ate anything the day before her test. Can you and the rest of the family go down to the dining area and retrieve some food for Meifeng? Water is good, but the more nutrition we can get into her the better. Juice, fruits and the like."

Min bowed to Katara. Katara turned back to Meifeng and the glowing on her abdomen continued.

"Aang?" Katara said.

"Mmm?" he replied.

"We have a problem here," said Katara.

"What's wrong with her? Is that why you got her family to leave?" Aang asked.

"I wanted to talk to you first," Katara replied.

"You said she passed earlier today, is that right?" asked Katara.

"Yes, she earned her arrows. The test probably wasn't as good as Youfeng's test, but she still showed me everything I would expect a master airbender to know."

"Well, that's something," said Katara. "She is exhausted and dehydrated and needs food."

"Is that it?" asked Aang. "Does she just need to recover?"

"I'm afraid not," said Katara. "She's pregnant."

"WHAT?" shouted Aang.

"She did that all earlier today while she was in the early stages of her pregnancy," said Katara.

"Oh spirits," Aang slapped his forehead. "Youfeng said she was throwing up the morning of the test. I never thought – "

"She'll be fine. She just needs rest and recovery now. I didn't want to tell her family yet," said Katara.

"I'll leave her to you then, Katara," said Aang. "There's a certain someone I need to go talk to."

Aang left Meifeng's home and made his way down to where the other residents were still wondering if the party was going to happen or not. Aang found Haruko and informed her that the party would not be happening nor would the ceremony or the tattooing. At least it wasn't going to happen yet. Haruko didn't ask any questions – she had seen the state Meifeng was in when they arrived back – she merely assumed Meifeng was not going to be up to it.

Aang's next stop was to find Suwan. He asked her to personally inform Shen that his services would not be needed and that Appa would happily take him back to the Fire Nation whenever he desired. Suwan bowed to her master and ran off to find the tattoo artist.

Finally, Aang sat down and waited for the crowed to disperse. As Aang expected, Kochi made his way to Aang to check on his fiancée before he left the dining area.

"Master, is she going to be alright? I didn't press for answers when you took her to her bed, but I'd like to know just the same," said Kochi.

"She's going to be fine, Kochi," replied Aang. "She was exhausted after her test. She had little food in her system and was also dehydrated."

"Wow, I didn't know the test was that hard," noted Kochi.

"It is a very difficult test, but I would never recommend that you take the test without knowing beforehand that you could successfully pass it," said Aang. "In this case, you and Meifeng really threw us for a loop."

"How did I throw you for a loop? Her test had nothing to do with me," said Kochi.

"But it did," said Aang. "You see, she's pregnant."

Aang watched the teenager's face turn ghostly white. "P-Pregnant?" he said.

"Yes, she just did all that today while carrying your child," said Aang. "Pregnancy takes an enormous strain on the body and if I had known, I would have postponed the test until after the baby was born."

"So – you're not mad at us?" asked Kochi.

"I'm not one to judge," said Aang. "Do you think Katara and I waited until we were officially married to make love?"

"You didn't?" asked Kochi.

"Things with airbenders are a little different than with other cultures," explained Aang. "I married a waterbender from the Southern Water Tribe and both you and Meifeng may be airbenders, but you are highly influenced by an Earth Kindom childhood. There really weren't marriage ceremonies in the Air Nomad culture that I grew up in. There was a winter festival held each year and the Air Nomads who were of age would just sort of pair up and bond with each other. This bond was the closest thing we had to marriage. If you go by those rules, you guys are sort of already married."

Kochi was obviously thinking hard about what Aang was saying to him. He had a very alert look to his face as he drank in all the information the Avatar was feeding him.

"Katara and I got married in the Southern Water Tribe, but we had already agreed that in my culture, we were already married," said Aang. He then smiled at Kochi. "You will need to take care of her from now on, Kochi."

"I will," Kochi replied. "I'd like to have our wedding ceremony sooner than later and make it official for everyone." Aang definitely understood what the teen was getting at by that last statement. It was the same reason why he knew he needed to have a formal ceremony with Katara.

"You can make those arrangements with your parents. They love to throw parties and it is just one more opportunity for them to plan a big one," said Aang. "But you do need to do one thing before you plan your wedding."

"What's that?" asked Kochi.

"You need to tell both of your parents that Meifeng's pregnant," said Aang.


	26. Chapter 26

Finally things seemed to calm down about Kochi, Meifeng, and her pregnancy. Meifeng was rather surprised when her family 'easily' accepted the situation – with 'easily' meaning they were only put-off for about a day before they banded together to help them make a plan for the next steps of Meifeng and Kochi's young lives.

Meifeng was now an airbending master, but she was disappointed to learn that she would not be allowed to have her celebratory dinner, her induction ceremony, or her tattooing until after the baby was born. Aang felt a little sad as he had never heard of this situation before – a master unable to get his or her tattoos immediately following the test – but he dismissed it as just another change to the Air Nomad society that he'd need to get used to thanks to the Earth Kingdom blood the next generation now had flowing through their veins. He didn't mind so much and planned to have Meifeng celebrate along with others who might earn their tattoos at some point in the future. He felt that Kochi and Tengfei were the closest, but were still most likely over a year away. It sounded like a long time, but then again, Meifeng would be pregnant for probably another 6 or 7 months anyway.

What took center-stage now in Meifeng's life was not the tattooing anyway – it was the marriage. She definitely loved Kochi and couldn't wait to be his wife. All involved agreed that a ceremony sooner rather than later was the best way to go. They finally decided that they would hold the wedding in the 2-to-3 month timeframe. Both Meifeng and Kochi were agreeable to that schedule.

**57 months ASC**

Aang heard a frantic knocking at his door after he had already gone to bed.

"Avatar Aang," said a man who he recognized as a citizen of the Eastern Air Temple, but one who had recently relocated from Qi Cun so he wasn't as familiar with him yet.

"Yes, is something wrong?" Aang asked the man once he made it to the door.

Out of breath, he continued trying to speak. "A messenger hawk….just came and the scroll said it should be delivered….immediately," said the man. He handed the scroll to Aang.

"Oh…thanks," said Aang. The man bowed to the Avatar as Aang slowly closed the door.

Katara appeared in the bedroom door. She saw Aang standing there reading the just-delivered scroll and chose to wait until he was done reading before saying anything.

Aang looked at her.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Looks like I'm headed to Omashu," he replied.

"Hm? Work or pleasure?" she asked lightly.

"Looks like it could be a little of both," replied Aang.

"Huh?" said Katara not entirely expecting that answer.

"Toph's having another Earth Battle," said Aang.

"And….," said Katara. "You haven't been back to Earth Battle since the first one."

"The scroll is from Iroh…you know, the Grand Master of the Order of the White Lotus?" said Aang.

"Oh," said Katara.

"…and the scroll is to both of us, but I don't want you going. There will be enough of us without your help," said Aang.

Katara was now 6 months along in her second pregnancy and was starting to grow quickly. Her "cute" baby bump was now getting bigger and bigger.

"I understand," she replied. "But still, what's going on?"

"Iroh has gathered some intelligence about a rogue group in the Earth Kingdom. He thinks that there might be an assassination attempt on Toph during the Earth Battle," said Aang.

"Oh spirits," said Katara with concern in her voice. "When is it?"

"Looks like it is in three days time. I'll leave in one," said Aang as he walked back towards the bedroom and Katara. "In the meantime, let's get some sleep."

OlOlOlOlOlO

Aang arrived at the palace in Omashu two days later. Toph's stable workers unsaddled the sky bison and showed him to the place where he'd stay while Aang was visiting the city.

Aang started walking from Appa's landing spot towards the nearest door to the palace and saw both Sokka and Iroh walking towards him.

"Aang, how've you been buddy!" Sokka cried out, before giving Aang a one-arm man hug. "Where's Katara?" 

"Uh, Sokka. You know she's expecting, right?" answered Aang.

"Yeah, but so is Suki, in about a month," replied Sokka.

"That's right! Sokka, why are you _here_?" asked Aang.

"Aw, she'll be ok," said Sokka. "She lives in the water tribe for goodness sakes. There are a ton of healers who can do a better job of caring for her than me."

"But Sokka, what about the emotional support?" asked Aang.

"After last time, it might be better if I'm not around," said Sokka, jabbing Aang with an elbow. "Know what I mean?"

"Can I interrupt this heartfelt reunion?" asked Iroh. "I know it has been a while since the two of you saw each other, but we have limited time before the event is supposed to start."

"Who else is here?" asked Aang.

"We have quite a few White Lotus members who made it here, but I'm sure you are asking from a more personal view. I'm afraid that it will just be you two and Toph for this assignment," said Iroh. "Zuko can't get away at the moment – I didn't press the issue since we aren't even 100% sure anything will happen."

"Sounds good," replied Aang. "Where's Toph?"

"She's addressing some of her personal guards. Let's go find her," said Iroh.

The three friends entered the palace and went immediately to Toph's large hall where she usually met with any large groups that needed her attention. Right now, that was the majority of her personal guard.

"You must keep your eyes open for anything suspicious," noted Toph as she spoke to the gathering. "It is unknown what the nature of the threat is so keep your mind open. It could be a bender or a non-bender, an obvious weapon or not."

Sokka leaned over so he could whisper in Iroh's ear. "Do you have any details about this?"

"Not much. One of the White Lotus members in a town just south of Ba Sing Se overheard a conversation in a restaurant and immediately reported it. The man he heard claimed that his family lived in Omashu and that ever since Toph had taken over as Queen, that she had ignored the populace, especially the poor, and that he was going to 'fix the situation'."

"That doesn't sound good," interrupted Aang. "But how do you know it wasn't just an empty threat? I'm sure there are lots of people who say things in the heat of emotion but never carry them out."

"That was only the first piece of evidence," stated Iroh. "I've have had no less than three other members report similar conversations to me. The preponderance of the evidence is that something _will_ happen. They also heard something about Earth Battle in the conversations as well – that is why we think it will happen there."

"I see," said Aang. "Well, we'll definitely be prepared."

OlOlOlOlOlO

Iroh called together all the members of the Order of the White Lotus who had made it to Omashu for this particular mission. He assigned them areas of the arena that they should patrol, all the while fitting in with the rest of the crowd so no one would think they were being watched or targeted.

Aang decided to wear a wrap on his head and gloves to cover up his tattoos.

The event started in earnest with everyone "in the know" including the White Lotus members, Toph, her guard, and her friends all going into this with an air of seriousness. It was supposed to be a fun event, but was turning out not to be. Even if nothing at all happened, the joy was already gone because all these people would have been on alert and cautious the entire time just waiting for something to happen.

The announcer said the names of the pairings two-by-two and the earthbenders, as they always had before, came out in funny clothes and with funny names. For most people, this was a fun and much looked forward to event.

Two hours into the event, still nothing had happened. Aang finally decided to break his cover just a bit by approaching Sokka when he saw him walking towards him.

"Sokka," he said.

"Aang, why are you talking to me? We're supposed to be undercover," Sokka replied.

"No one knows its me and you've got your disguise on as well," noted Aang. "Anyway, I'm a little worried because nothing has happened yet."

"Wait, you're _worried_ that nothing has happened yet?" asked Sokka.

"Well, at least if something had happened, we would have known how serious it was and could have dealt with it. I think the waiting is what is killing me," said Aang.

"Just keep your eyes open," Sokka told his friend. "I have this feeling in my gut that something _is_ going to happen."

Aang gave Sokka a look. "Sokka, if my memory serves me correctly, your instincts only serve you about 50% of the time."

Sokka glared back at him. "Well, you haven't been around me lately…my instincts have gotten a lot better."

Aang turned away from Sokka and rolled his eyes. _Same old Sokka_.

The event went off without a hitch. When the arena had cleared out, most of the people who had acted as covert security gathered around Toph, who remained in her private viewing box.

When she heard Aang, Sokka and Iroh enter her box, Toph could only shrug her shoulders.

"I don't know," said Iroh. "Perhaps our intelligence was wr-…"

A frantic guard ran up to the Queen of Omashu. "Queen Toph, we have a, uh…situation."

"Well, spit it out!" she yelled at the man. She wasn't in the mood having not really enjoyed herself all that much this evening for no apparent reason.

"You are needed at the palace," is what the guard told her.

"Let's go," shouted Sokka to everyone there. They took off running.

As they approached the palace, Toph could hear the clanging. She wasn't sure what exactly was going on, but something was definitely happening and she didn't know what.

As she gestured to move forward, her Captain of the Guard approached her. "Queen Toph, we have somewhat of a situation in the palace."

Toph turned to talk to the man. "What happened?" she asked.

"It would seem that as most of our resources were in the arena protecting you, that someone has ransacked the palace. There are numerous items missing."

"I've been robbed?" she asked in a 'you've got to be pulling my leg' tone.

"You're kidding," added Sokka.

Iroh was standing silently beside the group. "I guess we now know what their plan was. It wasn't to harm you after all, it was to get to the palace."

"Thanks for figuring that one out now," added Toph. She turned to her Captain. "I'm going inside now, but I expect a full report in the morning."

"Yes, miss," was his reply.

Toph stormed into her palace while Aang, Sokka and Iroh stood outside for a bit more taking in the sights and sounds of the crime scene investigation. 

"We should go find out what they took," noted Iroh. "Perhaps we can figure out what is going on if we gather more information about what they wanted."

"Good idea, Iroh," said Aang.

The three friends entered the palace, stepping over some knocked over pedestals and pulled-down curtains. They wandered room-to-room trying to observe and overhear the guards who were now investigating.

One guard approached another in the main dining area. Aang heard him say, "Yeah, all the silver is gone."

Sokka heard another guard, who just happened to be staring at a blank spot on the wall say, "There is a lot of artwork missing, not just this piece."

Yet another guard was in one of Toph's offices. "The safe was open and…" was all that Iroh heard the guard say before he went to find his two companions again.

Once the three of them were together, Iroh suggested that they, along with Toph, The Duke, and the other members of the Order of the White Lotus meet first thing in the morning.

OlOlOlOlOlO

The next morning, Toph was in no better a mood. She sat at the breakfast table as Aang, Sokka, Iroh, and several others crowded into her dining room.

"Now my breakfast has to be ruined, too?" she said aloud.

"Toph, you are missing many expensive and culturally significant items," said Iroh. "The three of us watched some of the investigation and it seems the main goal of this personal invasion was not against you per se – it was to claim some of your riches. The other damage that was caused was extremely minor and easily fixed."

"I have already sent my guards out into the streets to dig up the dirt so to speak," said Toph. "I'm sure they'll be back with some information before lunch," she assured them. "Not everything is a world crisis, Iroh."

"I know that. But when I heard that you might have been the target, well….I just had to act. You are a member of the Order of the White Lotus as well as the rest of us here and we always help one another," said Iroh. "Especially when we don't know how serious the threat is."

Toph smiled. "I know, Iroh. And I appreciate it. But I just want you guys to know that I'm not helpless. I think I've grown into this Queen thing. I can handle it."


	27. Chapter 27

"I can't just sit here waiting," said Aang after an hour.

"Just let it work itself out," answered Toph. "I told you, I have my people working the issue."

A guard stuck his head inside the room. "Excuse me, Queen Toph, but we have uncovered some interesting facts about the theft last evening. Would you mind relocating to your throne room?"

"Here we go, folks," she said to all those who were in the dining room with her. Toph got up and led her impromptu entourage to the throne room, basically a room that had a throne for her to sit on and not much else. This is where she normally greeted guests and met with any guards or government officials who required her opinion or recommendation.

Toph sat down. Aang stood on one side. Sokka and Iroh stood on the other.

In front of her, four guards pushed three peasant-looking men into the room. They weren't dressed in rags, but their clothes weren't very nice either. They were all gaunt and pale. They landed on their knees and looked down at the floor as they were presented to the Queen.

"Queen Toph, these three men are the leaders of the effort to steal from you," said one of the guards.

"How do you know?" asked Toph.

"Our initial investigation was to fan out across Omashu in street clothes and pick up on any evidence we could find. In no time we came across these three talking among themselves at an eating establishment in one of the poorer sections of the city. They mentioned an 'operation' and 'selling the Queen's possessions'. We followed them back to an empty stable where we found a great deal of your missing items. Right now, we are having the items transported back to the palace," said the guard.

"Excellent work," Toph lauded her guards.

"Who do you think you are?" asked one of the prisoners.

"You have no right to judge us," said another.

"Of course I have the right," answered Toph. "I'm your leader."

"Just because King Bumi assigned you to be our Queen doesn't mean we have to follow you. We never heard of you until you became our Queen," said the first prisoner again.

"What are your names?" Toph asked.

"I am Adan. This is Karik and Riku," the first prisoner replied.

"Well, Adan, Karik and Riku, no matter what problem you may have with me or the way that old kook picked me to be Queen, you still have no right to steal my things!" insisted Toph.

"Do not speak of King Bumi in such terms!" shouted Riku. "He was our leader for decades and never left us to starve!"

"Wait, hold on. I think we're missing something here," noted Sokka. "Starve?"

"Not everyone in Omashu is rich like you," explained Adnan.

"I make sure that the charities are well-funded," said Toph. "That Earth Battle last night? By tradition, the winner always gets to give the prize money to the charity of his choice."

"We do not see any of it. We visit the shelters and the kitchens for the poor and they turn us away due to the fact that they have nothing to give us," explained Karik.

_That's odd_, thought Toph. "Iroh, I may have need for your services after all," said Toph in a soft voice so only those around her could hear.

"Understood," remarked Iroh.

"I will have you three held for the time being," said Toph. "I want to do a little further investigation before proceeding."

OlOlOlOlOlO

Iroh gathered the White Lotus members who were in Omashu at his request and asked them to fan out in the city and see if what these three thieves said was true.

Aang and Sokka went together into Omashu and quickly found a home that was normally used for shelter for the poor.

Aang knocked on the door.

A small woman answered. "My, you don't look anything like the tenants I usually see," she observed.

"Ma'am, we'd like to ask you a few questions if you don't mind," said Sokka.

"Of course," she replied.

"Is your shelter operating normally?" asked Aang.

"That's an interesting question," the woman replied. "We are operating as normally as we have been over these last couple of years."

"Are things different than they used to be?" Aang asked.

"Most definitely yes," the woman replied. "It was around the time King Bumi died. Our supplies and funds seemingly dried up. At one time you would hardly ever be able to pick out a man who was down-on-his-luck. The kitchen down the street could keep him well-fed and I had plenty of beds and extra clothes for people to wear. We're lucky if we get anything for an entire month now," she explained. "Lately, it's been hard to keep up with the demand. I've had to turn away quite a few."

"Oh, I see," said Aang solemnly. "I appreciate your taking the time to talk to us. We're going to look into this matter and try to find out why such drastic changes happened right when Queen Toph took over."

The two friends turned from the woman and walked back to the palace. When they arrived, they found Iroh standing in one of the halls already surrounded by other members of the Order. Aang and Sokka stood off to one side and listened to what everyone else was saying. It was eerily similar to what they had heard themselves.

"Thank you everyone. Thank you for taking your time to look into this matter," said Iroh. With that, he dismissed them. He walked up to Aang and Sokka.

"What did you two find out?" asked Iroh.

"It's the same story," said Sokka. "It happened right when King Bumi died. The fact is, the poor are not being supported and haven't been for the years that Toph has been Queen."

"We need to speak to her about this," said Iroh.

"Speak to me about what?" asked Toph.

Iroh spun around to find Toph just stepping into the hall where they were. "Toph, the poor in Omashu are not being cared for," explained Iroh.

"What do you mean 'not being cared for'?" she asked.

"Well, Aang and I visited a shelter this morning and we were told that when you took over, the money and donations pretty much dried up," said Sokka.

"What?" she yelled. "There's no way."

"What do you mean, Toph?" asked Iroh.

"Being from the Bei Fong family, I was brought up to make sure the not-so-fortunate were looked after. We are never overt with our generosity – it's just not done that way. When I took over from Bumi, I made sure that a certain sum from the treasury was given to the poor on a weekly basis! And there are systems set up to make sure that things we no longer need or use are given away or sold for donation money. I even created a position in the palace specifically to handle all this," Toph explained.

"Oh you did, did you?" asked Iroh. "Might I ask who currently fills that position?"

"Oh no, you don't think….," she started. "I'm going to kill him!"

"Toph, who is it?" shouted Sokka as she walked away in a huff.

"Yi Min!" she shouted as she made her way out of the room. Aang wasn't sure if she was answering Sokka's question, or giving her advisor plenty of notice that she was coming…and she was angry.

Aang instinctively ran after Toph. With his airbending abilities, he caught up to her in plenty of time.

"Toph, I don't think this is the best idea…," said Aang.

"Get out of my way airhead!" she retorted.

"Toph! You're angry and you really have no evidence yet," explained Aang. "Don't be rash."

"It _has_ to be him," she answered.

"Then let's prove it," said Aang.

Toph stopped and looked at her friend.

"How?" she asked.

"Oh c'mon. It's us you're talking about. We'll get the goods on him then you can punish him accordingly," said Aang.

"Ok, we'll do it your way," she agreed. "And I was in the mood for a good pummeling, too."

OlOlOlOlOlO

Yi Min left the palace late that afternoon and started walking the streets of Omashu. He turned around about once every minute to make absolutely sure no one was following him. Even though he took this walk a few times every week, he never found anyone on his tail.

_She's so stupid_, he though to himself. _Everything I've done I've done right under her nose. _

There was a large building right on the northern outskirts of Omashu. He walked up to the door and inserted a key that he produced from his pocket. When he turned the key, he heard a 'click'…then he entered.

Inside, he saw a strange young man sweeping the floor.

"Who are you?" Yi Min asked, alarmed that there was a stranger here.

"Oh, hi," said the young man. "The name's Yuta. You know my brother, Arata, don't you? He is the one usually here in the evenings to um…er….clean-up."

Yi Min didn't want to admit it, but he really didn't know anyone's name. He trusted that his immediate underlings would handle the minor details of hiring people who could help their cause, yet remain discreet if they paid them enough money. _So that skinny guy's name is Arata, eh?_

"Yeah, I know Arata. Why isn't he here?" Yi Min asked.

"He wasn't feeling well tonight, but didn't want to shirk his duties. This job is very important to him so he asked me to fill in," said Yuta.

"That's good of him to not leave us hanging," noted Yi Min.

"You sure do have a lot of stuff here," observed Yuta. "Some of the things here look like they could belong to Queen Toph herself."

"What did you say?" said a nervous Yi Min.

"Oh, n-nothing," said Yuta. "I was just saying how nice some of this stuff is."

"It _does_ belong to Queen Toph, you imbecile. Don't you know what we do here?" asked Yi Min. "Queen Toph is quite stingy and when she is done with her possessions, she sends them here for us to sell and trade them outside of Omashu. She then hoards the money in her personal accounts. No one knows what she does with it all."

"Wow. I never knew that. And I thought she was a nice lady," said Yuta. "I guess not."

"Hurry up and sweep the floors. One of the buyers is due here any minute," said Yi Min.

Just then, a knock was heard on the door. Yi Min opened the door to find three well-dressed gentlemen there. He showed them in. First there was talking, and then a tour of the place including the items that were inside. The men pointed to a few large items, and were given the smaller ones to take with them. The last thing Yuta saw before they left was the men handling over a sack of gold pieces to Yi Min. The men bowed to Yi Min and he bowed back. They turned and left.

Yuta remained in the room while the transaction took place, but was sure to stay as hidden as possible so to not distract the goings on. When the men left, he re-emerged. "You aren't really going to give that gold to the Queen, are you?" he asked.

"Of course I am," Yi Min replied. "That's my job." He then pocketed the sack.

"No, I mean, you _really_ aren't going to give that gold to the Queen, are you?" asked Yuta.

"You heard what I said…," started Yi Min, before he thought about what the worker's change of tone meant when he had asked that question a second time.

"Who are you?" asked Yi Min.

"I already told you, my brother works here in the evenings. I'm just filling in for him," said Yuta.

"Now why am I starting not to believe you?" asked Yi Min. He pulled out a long knife from under his robes. "You've been acting strange since I got here…and you ask way too many questions."

Just then the square section of floor under Yi Min's feet rose up and suddenly he was standing 30 ft in the air with no way of getting down. He immediately fell to his hands and knees having not expected the short burst of energy underneath him.

"I think I've seen enough," said Yuta. "Aang!"

"Are you done, Sokka?" Aang asked, emerging from a closed closet door off to one side of the room. Walking behind him was a gaunt looking man who didn't say a word.

"Yeah, this guy's a real loser," Sokka replied.

"Who are you?" asked Yi Min. "What do you want with me?"

"First of all, let me introduce you to Arata. He helped us with this little escapade," said Aang. "The problem is, he's not a bad guy. Neither are the men who took Queen Toph's things from her palace a few nights ago. They are poor and need help. The problem is, the help they should have been getting all along has been sidetracked by you!"

"I don't know what you are talking about," said Yi Min.

"Sure you do," said Sokka. "Oh, and the name is Sokka, not Yuta. And in case you didn't recognize him, this is Aang, the Avatar."

"T-t-the Avatar?" Yi Min meekly replied.

"Yeah, so I wouldn't try anything funny if I were you," said Sokka. "He can pretty much end you if he wants to."

"All the money and donations that should have been going to the shelters and kitchens of Omashu have instead been going to you!" said Aang, angrily.

"We have now seen it first-hand. We have the evidence," said Sokka. "There's no way you are getting out of this."

Yi Min just sat there, defeated. He knew he had been caught and there wasn't a thing he was going to be able to do about it. As much as he was a little scared of Aang at this moment, he could just imagine what Toph would do to him when they eventually got back to the palace. He cringed just a bit thinking about it.


	28. Chapter 28

Toph once again sat in her throne room with her friends standing at her sides. The guards once again brought Adan, Karik and Riku in front of her.

"Though I can't just let what you've done go, I wanted to update you three on what has been going on around here these past few days," said Toph to the three thieves.

Each of them continued to look down at the ground. Although they didn't say a word, Toph could tell they were still defensive and stubborn.

"We recently started an investigation with the information you provided us," she explained. "In the end, we found out that the man I assigned to give money and belongings to the less fortunate in Omashu was instead stealing from me."

That peaked Riku's interest and he looked up at Toph as she spoke.

"The man's name is Yi Min and he has been dealt with severely. He will most likely spend decades in a prison cell for what he has done," she continued.

Riku sat up. Adan and Karik now looked up at the Queen.

"You have my sincere apologies for your plight," said Toph. "And I do thank you. Though you did it the wrong way, I suspect you didn't have much of a choice in how you informed me that this was going on right under my own nose. I can assure you it will be fixed."

"Queen Toph, what will you do with us?" asked Karik.

"I have decided that you are not bad men," she said. "I do not condone stealing no matter what. But you have served a few days in prison already and that is enough punishment for me. Just make sure I do not see your faces for similar reasons in the future."

The three men slowly got up to their feet. Their faces had a look of surprise on them. They could not believe they were about to be freed.

"You three are members of a larger group, are you not?" asked Toph.

"Uh, yes, Queen Toph," Adan answered.

"Please relay what I have said to you to those you conspired with and please ask them to communicate with me properly in the future. I will ensure that it will be made easier so that you will not have to go to such lengths in the future," said Toph.

The three men bowed to the Queen.

"Oh, and one last thing," she added. "I will be looking for a new advisor – someone who can do the job properly and not steal from me – someone who actually cares about the less fortunate. Also tell your cronies that I am willing to fill the position with one of them, should they be qualified. I'm sure there will be other jobs in the same organization as a result as well."

"T-thank you," the three men said and bowed yet again.

"Very well, you are dismissed," said Toph.

They turned and walked back out the back door of the throne room to their freedom.

"Nicely handled, Toph," said Sokka.

"Thank you!" she replied. "Are you guys ready for lunch? I've got a date with The Duke and I'm starving!"

"A date? But you see him all the time," noted Aang.

"Yeah, I do," she admitted. "But with all this other stuff going on, I feel like I haven't spent much quality time with him these past few days."

"At least you guys get to see each other even if it's not quality time. My pregnant wife has been without me for days," said Aang.

"Me, too," said Sokka.

"Yeah, but you guys are settled down and married. We're still in the romantic, can't-get-enough-of-each-other phase.

Aang rolled his eyes and Sokka slapped his forehead.

"Whatever," Sokka groaned.

The friends headed out of the throne room and to the main dining room for lunch. The Duke was already there waiting for them. Lunch was the last meal they would share together before parting once again. Both Aang and Sokka were eager to get back to their wives.

OlOlOlOlOlO

**58 months ASC**

Aang spent a considerable amount of time with his family the first few nights he was home. He had missed Katara and Aria immensely while he was gone and wanted to make it up to them when he got back. He knew that he would be here for the long haul now….until at least after the new baby was born. Unlike Sokka, he wasn't willing to leave his wife when she was so close to giving birth. Katara was now only a few months away.

"I've got an idea," said Katara.

"Hm?" asked Aang.

"We told everyone that we wanted to get together every so often, right?" she said.

"Yeah, we did," answered Aang.

"Let's invite everyone to come to the Eastern Air Temple right after the baby is born," she said. "That way they can not only see our home, but they can also meet the new baby."

"Are you sure you don't mind visitors so soon after the baby is born?" asked Aang.

"They aren't _visitors_, Aang – they're practically family. And in Sokka's case, he really is family," said Katara.

"I'll send the scrolls tonight," he replied.

OlOlOlOlOlO

It was about a week later when Aang sat in his living room reviewing the scrolls that had come in from around the world. Katara sat on the floor and played with Aria.

"Looks like Teo is coming for a visit," said Aang to his wife.

"Really? When?" Katara asked in return.

Aang continued reading. "Hn. Looks like….next month," he replied. "He is bringing a few others with him as well," Aang replied.

"It'll be really nice to see him again," said Katara. "I wonder what sparked him to visit now?"

"He says some of his friends want to see more of the world. Our recent visit to the Northern Air Temple kind of spurred them on," replied Aang.

Aang continued to unfurl the scrolls that lay beside him.

"Zuko's coming," Aang mentioned.

"Anything other news from him?" Katara asked.

"Nope, just that he and Mai will be here right after the baby is born. He says he doesn't want to spoil any news by telling us in the scroll when he could just tell us in person."

"Makes sense," noted Katara.

Aang unfurled another scroll. "Toph's coming with The Duke as well."

"And….so is Sokka and Suki," said Aang as he read another scroll. "Auntie Katara."

"She had the baby?" Katara quickly asked.

"Yeah, she sure did. Suki wrote the scroll. Sokka did better this time around with the birth," said Aang.

"And….?" asked Katara.

"And it's a girl. They named her Pizi," said Aang.

"Aw, such a sweet name," said Katara aloud. "I can't wait to see her. I can't believe that between all of us there are four children now with a fifth due shortly. I still don't feel that old."

OlOlOlOlOlO

_A few weeks later…_

Aang heard a light knocking on the door to his home. He flew out of bed to answer it so that Katara and Aria both did not wake up.

"Tengfei?" Aang noted it was one of the airbending students.

"Master, there are some strangers in the temple. I thought the safest thing to do would be to come get you," said Tengfei.

Aang whispered, "Where are they?"

"I was in the common kitchen area when I saw shadows towards the tables in the dining area," replied Tengfei.

"Be quiet and follow me," said Aang.

The two airbenders quietly descended down to the main floor of the temple. When they finally reached the dimly lighted dining area, Aang pointed Tengfei towards the right while he went left around some of the tables.

Aang could barely seen his hand in front of his face. He didn't want to light any sort of fire for fear of being seen. He didn't have a clue who these intruders could be.

The next thing he heard was a huge _CLANG!_ This was followed by a "Get off of me!"

Aang ran towards the noise with his guard up. He noticed several other figures running towards the noise as well. Aang was the first to arrive and he did light a small flame in his palm so he could see what exactly was going on. In front of him was a teenage girl splayed on the floor with Tengfei sprawled out on top of her.

"Did you hear me?" shouted the girl. "Get off of me!"

The others finally arrived at the scene. In the lead was a young man in a wheeled chair.

"Teo!" shouted Aang upon seeing his good friend.

"Teo?" said Tengfei, remembering that he had met him when he was at the Northern Air Temple a few months ago.

All of a sudden, he was shoved from behind. He landed on the ground on his stomach.

"Are you deaf?" said the girl.

"I take it she is with you?" asked Aang to Teo.

"This is Tiandi," said Teo of the girl who was with him. "And yes, she is with me. Sorry we arrived so late in the night. We were hungry and decided to go to the kitchen to get some food. We didn't think we'd disturb anyone from all the way down here."

"Tengfei was here and he saw you and assumed you were a threat," explained Aang.

"Oh. Sorry, Tengfei," said Teo as another companion leaned down and helped Tengfei back up to his feet.

"It's late. We'll talk tomorrow, but I recommend for now that we just get you settled in. Four men and two women, right?" asked Aang.

"That's right," answered Teo.

"That's what we were expecting per your message. Haruko told me she had three rooms prepared for your arrival. Follow me," said Aang.

Aang turned and looked at Tengfei. He was still staring at Tiandi. "Tengfei, you head on back to your family."

"Yes, Master," Tengfei replied.

Aang showed the visitors to their temporary homes for the duration of their visit. He then made his way back to his own home.

"Is everything ok?" asked a sleepy Katara as she heard Aang undress and slide back into bed.

"Yeah. Teo's group arrived. They are all settled for the night now," said Aang.

Katara turned over, but sensed Aang not yet trying to go back to sleep.

"Is something the matter?" she asked.

Aang smiled at her. "No matter how many times I see it, it's still cute."

"What is?" asked Katara.

"Tengfei seemed to be taking an interest in one of our visitors," replied Aang.

OlOlOlOlOlO

**59 months ASC**

Life went on as usual at the Eastern Air Temple. Katara continued to grow with the new life inside of her. Airbending training with the four remaining airbenders continued under the tutelage of Yongfei. Haruko and Deshi continued to plan the wedding for their son, Kochi, and Meifeng.

The visitors from the Northern Air Temple stayed for quite a few weeks. Aang had actually questioned Teo about how their "world-travel" had seemed to turn into a simple round-trip between the two air temples. Teo explained that he was inclined to stay, but that Tiandi also requested to stay rather than see other sights of the world.

Aang had kept his eye on the visitors, not for any other reason than to note the behavior between Tiandi and Tengfei. He thought the puppy love that he was observing between the two was cute – it actually reminded him of Sokka and his initial behavior around Yue in the Northern Water Tribe all those years ago. All of the teenagers from both places seemed to spend a lot of time together and it was only after about a week before he noticed Tiandi and Tengfei holding hands as he noticed them walking through one of the gardens one day.

Aang sighed at the notion of young love. But he was also a bit melancholy knowing that they would ultimately be separated - at least for a while - when she would have to return to her home so far away.


	29. Chapter 29

Before everyone knew it, it was time for the big wedding. Everyone at the Eastern Air Temple was invited. The ceremony itself was beautiful with both airbenders committing themselves for their entire lives to each other. Meifeng wore a formal dress of pale yellow that was made by the seamstress who had recently come to the Eastern Air Temple from Qi Cun. Kochi was dressed in regal robes of green and yellow, denoting his culture of both air and earth.

Youfeng and Deshi both beamed at their children who stood before everyone exchanging vows and kisses. Both of the mothers, Min and Haruko, held tissues to wipe their crying eyes.

The big celebration was held in the ornately decorated dining area. Despite the formal ceremony earlier, there wasn't a bit of formality at the party afterwards. Haruko had headed up the food for the occasion and everyone complimented its fantastic flavor.

After eating, everyone danced. Aang even stepped in for a number or two, but left Katara sitting to the side because of her late-term pregnancy. The only dancing she was willing to engage in was the slow sort.

Katara and Aang slowly moved from side-to-side. "Are you excited about the new one?" Katara asked lowly so only Aang could hear her.

"Absolutely," said Aang. "Aria brings me nothing but joy and I'm sure the same will be the said for this little one. What do you think it is?"

"I think it is another little girl," Katara replied, touching her belly. "This time feels just like last time, so I'll go out on a limb and say 'girl'."

"Nope, it's a boy," replied Aang.

"How would you know?" asked Katara.

"Call it intuition," replied Aang.

"I thought only women had good intuition," said Katara.

"I guess we'll see then, won't we," Aang chuckled.

Just then Aang noticed a girl run away from the dance floor. It sounded like she was crying.

"I wonder what's going on?" asked Katara.

"That was Tiandi," said Aang. "The visitors are leaving tomorrow. Looks like she is upset."

"Aw, poor girl. I know I wouldn't want to be away from you for any period of time," said Katara.

"Those two have really gotten close in the last few weeks. I wonder how serious it really is," answered Aang.

Tengfei had attempted to follow Tiandi away from the party, but he soon reappeared where he had run off.

"Hold on, Katara. I'd better go see what's going on," said Aang. He stopped dancing with Katara and walked over to where the young airbender now sat.

"You look miserable," said Aang to Tengfei.

"I feel miserable," Tengfei replied.

"Are you ok?" Aang asked.

"I'll be fine," answered Tengfei. "That was a bit embarrassing though. Everyone saw what happened."

"Don't worry about everyone else – just worry about Tiandi and yourself," said Aang.

Tengfei half-heartedly nodded.

"She's leaving tomorrow," said Aang. "I assume it she is not taking it well?"

"No, not really," said Tengfei. "I'm going to miss her – a lot. But I'd rather be together right now rather than be apart."

"It's just her way of coping," replied Aang. "It hurts to be around you right now when she doesn't know when she'll see you again."

"I can't blame her, I guess," said Tengfei.

"I have an idea. She's here on a visit with friends, right?" asked Aang.

Tengfei nodded.

"Why don't you go visit her with some of your friends?" asked Aang.

"But what about training?" asked Tengfei.

"Tengfei, I know what I've said in the past about priorities. But in this case, I think a small break wouldn't do much damage," said Aang.

Tengfei's eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Really," said Aang. "I'll speak with Youfeng myself."

"I've got to go tell her," he said as he leapt from his seat.

"Maybe she will want to spend more time with you now that she knows she'll see you in only a month or two."

Tengfei turned back to his master and bowed his thank you. Then he turned back and sprinted away from the party once again.

OlOlOlOlOlOlO

Katara sat on a bench watching Aang train in his private area. She was now very close to having the baby and did not want to push it by doing any training herself.

"Aang!" said a voice from the edge of the area.

"Yes, Deshi," Aang said back at the man who was calling for him.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, but we have visitors," Deshi answered.

"Visitors?" Aang turned and asked looking at Katara. She shrugged.

From behind Deshi emerged two figures.

"Sokka! Suki!" Katara shouted.

"I told you we might come a little early," Suki replied.

Aang could clearly see that both Sokka and Suki were carrying children as they got closer.

Suki sat next to Katara when she finally reached her. "This is Pizi," said Suki introducing her and Sokka's daughter.

"Oh she's adorable, Suki," said Katara. "Can I hold her?"

"Sure," Suki said as she handed over the baby.

Sokka set Kanoro down on the ground so he could talk to Aang without a squirming boy in his hands. Kanoro wobbled off.

"He's walking already?" asked Aang.

"Sure is – and he's getting into everything, too," said Sokka.

"Yeah, they'll do that at this age. How old is he again?" asked Aang.

"Almost a year and a half," answered Sokka.

"Have you guys gotten settled in yet?" asked Katara.

"No, we pretty much wanted to see you first," answered Sokka. "We brought some stuff with us on the transport balloon that we still need to get."

"Let's get you settled in then," said Aang.

The group of friends went back to the common areas, unloaded the transport balloon, and got Sokka and Suki set-up with a place to stay in the temple. They agreed to meet again when dinner was served in the dining area. Haruko gladly took both Kanoro and Pizi from Sokka and Suki so they would have time to sit and talk with Aang and Katara. Haruko was Aria's main caretaker as well, so Aang knew his niece and nephew would be in good hands.

The four friends huddled around a campfire and relaxed away the evening.

"The stars sure are beautiful here," said Suki. "I wonder why they look so different than at the south pole."

"I think each place has its own charms. The sky is one of my favorite things about the Eastern Air Temple," added Katara.

"I could get used to this place," said Suki.

"Are you sure it's not just because it's warm here?" said Sokka a bit sarcastically.

Suki giggled. "Well, there is that."

"Oh," exclaimed Katara as she placed her hand on her stomach.

"Are you alright?" asked Aang.

"Just fine. The baby kicked – hard," she said.

"You've got what? A week to go?" asked Suki.

"About that," said Katara. "Frankly, I can't wait until he or she is out."

"Believe me, I know the feeling," said Suki.

"So who else is coming to this get-together in a couple of weeks?" asked Sokka.

"I think we've heard from just about everyone and they are all coming," said Aang. "Toph, Zuko, Azula, Mai…," said Aang.

Sokka smirked a bit. "It's still hard for me to believe Azula and Mai are considered part of our little group."

Katara let out a grunt and bent over.

"Again?" asked Aang.

"Uh-huh," she replied. "I-I'm ok."

"If you say so," said Sokka.

"How about Ty Lee?" asked Suki.

"She said she was planning on it," answered Aang.

"I really want to see her. It's been so long since I visited Kyoshi Island. I want to hear all of the most recent news from the girls. You can only get so much from a scroll," said Suki.

Katara now groaned.

"Ok, we're going back to your place," said Suki.

"Yes, I think that is a good idea," agreed Katara. "Aang, you and Sokka can stay here for a bit longer if you want."

"You're kidding, right?" asked Aang.

"Actually no, but based on Aria, if this is the start of labor, it could take a day or more," answered Katara.

"C'mon Katara…let's go," said Suki.

The two women left the area and went back to Aang and Katara's home.

Sokka looked at Aang. "You're not actually staying, are you?"

"No!" Aang replied and jabbed him in the shoulder. "But we can't just leave this fire going…"

"Good point," replied Sokka.

Katara and Suki arrived back upstairs in the temple. "I'm so glad you're here," said Katara. "Not that it wasn't a special time last time with just Aang and I, but now I have Sokka and you here, too."

"Will Haruko mind watching Kanoro and Pizi while we're here?" asked Suki.

"No, she loves the kids. Though I doubt she can feed Pizi for you," laughed Katara.

"True," said Suki. "I guess there will be a few times I'll have to leave you then."

"I think I can forgive you," said Katara.

Katara changed into something more comfortable while Suki changed the sheets on the bed into something more fitting for the birth. Aang and Sokka walked in shortly thereafter. Sokka took a seat in the corner of the room and tried to lighten the mood while Suki was Katara's direct attendant, retrieving anything Katara would need. Aang immediately went into healer mode and not only checked Katara's progress but also tried to suppress her pain as much as possible.

Katara progressed much faster this time around and it was about dawn when she finally felt the urge to push. Since she had been up all night, she was exhausted.

"Just a little bit longer," encouraged Suki. "It'll be all over and you'll have a new son or daughter in your arms."

Aang quickly checked his wife one last time. "It's only one or two more pushes," he told her.

"The head is crowing," said Suki.

Katara's face went from desperation to determination having heard the last two sentences. She beared down and gave it her all.

"Quick Aang, get the baby," said Suki.

Aang quickly inserted himself at the end of the bed between Katara's legs. Katara gave one last huge push and suddenly a baby boy appeared on the bed. Aang reached down to grab the boy and placed him on top of Katara's stomach. Both he and Katara now had tears streaming down their faces.

Suki cleaned up the boy in a few towels that were there. Aang cut through the umbilical cord. He walked up next to Katara's face and the two shared a sweet kiss.

"What should we name him?" asked Katara.

"His name is Tenzin," replied Aang.

OlOlOlOlOlOlO

**60 months ASC**

It was one-and-a-half weeks later when the remaining visitors arrived at the Eastern Air Temple. It was a joyous time for one and all – one of the few times they would all be in one place at one time. All the children – both babies and toddlers - were fawned over by the friends. The next generation had definitely started to take shape.

It was at dinner one evening when Zuko and Mai made a significant announcement.

"We're expecting!" Mai shouted. "I'm three months along."

_Yet another little one to add to the bunch_, thought Aang. He sat back and happily thought about what life was like just a few years ago when they all fought side-by-side against the threat to the entire world. They didn't know if they would survive or not let alone become such good friends. Now look at where they were…

He and Katara had two children.

Sokka and Suki had two children.

Zuko and Mai had one child and another on the way.

Toph was romantically involved which Aang expected would lead to marriage and children.

And the next generation of airbenders had already been born.

Aang was content. The future looked bright for the world.

**Epilogue**

Aang and Katara remained at the Eastern Air Temple for the remainder of their lives raising their four children. All four would end up being airbenders despite Katara's wish for at least one waterbender in the mix.

The number of airbenders born in the years after the war increased immensely. Probability had it that as the bloodlines were diluted, less airbenders would be born. However, that did not come to pass. Aang's theory was that living back in the air temples in a spiritual setting increased the chance that a baby would be an airbender so long as the parents were living at the temple and had some airbender blood in their veins.

Sokka remained as Chief of the Southern Water Tribe for the next 50 years. Suki was by his side the entire time. He was succeeded by his only son, Kanoro. Kanoro did not develop any bending abilities whereas Pizi did become a waterbender.

Kirima and Hakoda had a baby boy which they named Okena. Although it was nearly impossible for Katara to really get to know Okena very well, Sokka was close with the boy and treated him as one of his own. Kanoro and Okena became the the best of friends.

Tengfei did visit Tiandi in the Northern Air Temple two months after she left. Before Tengfei left the Northern Air Temple, he asked Tiandi to marry him and she accepted. They decided to marry immediately following Tengfei receiving his arrows and ultimately live at the Northern Air Temple. They would have three kids of their own, all of which were airbenders. Tengfei and Tiandi's family essentially was the seed that reintroduced airbenders back to the Northern Air Temple.

Kochi and Meifeng lived at the Eastern Air Temple for a few years after the birth of their daughter Kerenina. They would go on to have three other children, also all airbenders. Meifeng, Kochi, and Tengfei all received their arrows four months after Meifeng gave birth. Kochi became the new tattooing master after a short apprenticeship with Shen of the Yu Yan archers.

Meifeng, Kochi, Youfeng, Min and their entire family moved to the Southern Air Temple 10 years after the war ended. There was not only a desire to investigate the temple further (Min and her historian/educational urges), restore the temple (Meifeng and Youfeng), and get airbenders back into the Southern Air Temple.

Mai soon gave birth to a second daughter named Kazani. She and Zuko end up having a total of three children – two daughters and a son, all firebenders. Zuko reverses the tradition that sons should ascend to the throne before daughters and Daja ends up being his successor.

Azula makes a career out of the Fire Nation military. She is known for riding her dragon when on patrol and when she travels. She marries Shoji. They do not have any children.

Suwan and Kanpu do eventually get their tattoos, though it is much later than the other four airbenders who had started their training at the same time. Both of their families remain at the Eastern Air Temple.

The next generation of airbenders, including Aria and Suwan's daughter Shaila, begin training when they are approximately five years old.

Toph and The Duke finally get married and have two children of their own. They both remain in Omashu for the remainder of their days.

Just as Aunt Wu had predicted at Aang and Katara's wedding, Aang's time as avatar was a time of peace. The scars from the war healed and a new era of understanding and cooperation came to be. Aang would die in his 70's, much younger than many of the avatars of the past. However, he left a legacy that would be one of the greatest among any avatar that had ever lived.


End file.
